The Devil's Hollow King
by kuuhakubankai
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, the king of Hueco Mundo travels to Kuoh in order to finish his last year of high school. How will meeting Rias and her peerage get him involved. What does his fraccion's past have to do with any of it. What is his true role. Why does a pervert have a powerful dragon? After the 1,000 year blood war. Maybe op Ichigo. IchigoxHarem, IchigoxAkeno... Story is not dead.
1. Prologue

**Edit: April 5, 2016** _ **;**_ _"It's been so long since an update and you come up with this!?"_ is probably what many of you who are up to date with this story are thinking, some of you are probably cursing me. The only justifiable excuse that I have is college applications, financial aid applications, and all that other stressful bs that comes with being a high school senior. Class of 2016 whoo! Who am I kidding I'm tired, the best news for me is that I got accepted to a 4 year university. And because feel like a huge weight has been listed from my shoulders, and I have somewhat improved in my writing, I have decided to (not really rewrite this story) fix some inconsistencies* between earlier and later chapters. So, officially this story is not dead and in these upcoming days I plan to fix the other chapters before I post the chapters that I am done with. Well here goes nothing, or something.

*for the 'inconsistencies', I'm sure many of you already know who they are, and they are staying, though with a darker twist than the original.

* * *

 **Summary of original author's note-** First fan Fic, Shit happens when you are bored, please be gentle.

 **Disclaimer-** I do not own Bleach or High School DxD… or any other series I might mention in the future

* * *

 **PROLOGUE: The King**

Sitting upon a throne, of pure white marble, was a man, resting his head on his left hand. His upper face was hidden behind the shadows of a hood, rimmed with black fur, his visible mouth revealed a somewhat bored expression. Said man wore white hakama pants, along with a white coat that reached his ankles, a black obi held his hakama in place. From his partially exposed muscular chest one could see six lines, tribal tattoos, two of which traveled up his neck. The sleeves of his cloak were also framed with black fur.

The most distinguishable features of the man, however, were the clawed hands, somewhat pale skin, and most importantly the bone white horn sticking out of the hood,that was enough to lead one to believe that he wasn't human.

Two pitch black blades were leaned against the right side of his throne. One had the bore the image of a trench knife about the same size as the man's arm. The other was a large khyber knife with a thin hollowed out section in the middle, it size could be compared to the man on the throne if he were to stand fully erect. Both were beautiful blades, their jagged beauty known by many.

This man was currently contemplating ways to relieve his boredom until the sudden opening of the throne room doors snapped him out of his musings. In stepped a woman in her late teens, judging by her appearance alone. She was 5 foot 9 with silky black hair that reached the back of her knees, tied in a ponytail, held together by a navy-blue ribbon. A crown of four black horns adorned her head, seemingly made of black bone and crimson red eyes. She had quite the buxom figure, not that the man atop the throne would ever admit. Her generous assets, enhanced by the form fitting white dress only served as fuel for the fire that was his inner demon.

She walks in, stopping at the bottom of the stairs that lead up to where the man is sitting and bows.

The man on the throne sighed and asked her to raise her head, "Shuri-san, how did it go?"

"Everything is complete, Kurosaki-sama. Captain-Commander Shunsui has approved of your trip to the world of the living."

"I see… then do you have anything else to report. Anything from hat'n clogs?"

"Yes, Urahara-san wishes me to inform you that your body has been prepared, although it is going to take a few more days for the furnishing of the house."

As she finished her sentence, the doors opened once again, the sound of multiple voices filled the room. A flash of irritation crossed Shuri's face.

"Harribel, why do you think Ichigo called us in so early in the morning?" asked a buxom woman with green hair.

"I'm not sure Neliel, but I think it has something to do with the return of his fracción." responded a nicely tanned buxom blond.

"Shuri-chan is back? From where?" asked Neliel while tilting her head.

"Apparently she went to Soul Society to inform them about a trip to the world of the living or something," interjected a brown haired, brown eyed man who had already greeted said woman.

"Why would he do that Starrk?" asked a young looking light green haired girl, with a helmet like horned mask that covered her left eye.

"He said something about wanting to finish his schooling in the world of the living, Lilynette." responded Starrk. "And apparently he had to inform the shinigami that he was going to spend a long period of time in the world of the living."

"You're right Starrk," responded a voice from the throne."My friends in the world of the living have already finished their second year of high school and technically so have I, due to 'homeschooling'. However, I'm not going to let my life as King of Hueco Mundo take over my normal life as a human since I am still alive… technically." whispering the last part to himself. "Now where's Grimmkitty?"

"Fuck you Kurosaki!" yelled a blue haired man from behind the previous group.

"About damn time," said Ichigo, "you're late."

"It's not my fault you called us in when I was eating my breakfast you bastard."

"Was little Grimmjow eating his cheerios," chucking spread throughout the group.

"Shut up carrot top! They're healthy!"

Full blown laughter could be heard from Lilynette and Nel, while stifled giggles came from Shuri, Harribel, and Starrk. From what could be seen of Ichigo's face, he was grinning madly.

"Enough of that. Now I'm going to give you each your roles while I'm gone. Nel, Shuri, and Harribel, you three along with Menoly Mallia and Loly Aivirrne will be coming with me to the world of the living. Starrk, I'm sure you can handle things here while I'm gone... better not slack off." Said man chuckled while rubbing the back of his head. "Lilynette, I want you to make sure that he does his job." The little girl grinned evilly. Now Grimmjow you will be in charge of security, and please try to capture intruders and not kill them."

"Yes your majesty," said the blue haired man while giving an exaggerated bow and a mocking grin. Ichigo just scowled from what the others could tell.

"If you don't mind me asking, Ichigo," spoke Harribel, "but why are we taking the other two?"

"They will be our messengers," he responded like it was the most obvious thing. "Also from what I know they are good cooks and know how to clean, and from you three, the only one who knows how to do these kinds of chores is Shuri," _'...and Grimmjow would probably kill them if and when they got on his nerves.'_ he added to himself.

"Ara, ara, Ichigo-kun you're making me blush." her comment was ignored.

"Okay… Now everyone that is coming with me get your things ready we will be heading to Karakura Town tomorrow morning, before we head over to Kuoh, the city where I'll be going to school, the next day. Now you're dismissed. Oh, and Tier I have an assignment for your fracción. I'll tell you about it later."

"Yes Ichigo," responded the stoic arrancar.

One by one they start leaving the throne room talking about what they thought on this sudden change. as the doors closed the only two that were left in the room where Ichigo and Shuri.

Ichigo was the first to break the silence, "Was Urahara able to get permission from the rulers of that territory?"

"Yes he was, Ichigo."

"Let me ask you again then, why did you recomend that area again? Himejima Shuri," he said while removing his hood exposing his entire face, as well as releasing his waist length orange hair. His right brown eye and golden yellow left eye with black sclera stared deeply into her own crimson.

"I can't tell you yet, Ichigo. I don't feel like I can right now, give me some time." she pleaded while shifting her gaze to the floor.

"Fine... " he said while pulling her into an embrace.

Snuggling into his chest she muttered, "Thank you."

* * *

 _ **The next day**_

Urahara Kisuke, humble candy shop owner, pervert, and mad genius. Said man was currently talking to a see through crimson haired man that was standing on a red circle with intricate symbols.

"So what do you think Sirzechs about letting Kurosaki-san spend time in your sister's territory?" the blond shopkeeper asked as he flipped open his fan and covered his mischievous grin.

"I… will allow it, but remind the Hollow King that if I wish for him to do something for me, I will expect it to be completed." responded one of the four great Maous.

"Are you perhaps thinking of your little sister's engagement?" Urahara asked curiously.

"Sadly I am, Riser Phenex has been pushing for the engagement to be sped up."

"I see… so you plan on setting up a situation where he can't act due to politics."

"As analytical as ever old friend."

"I try to please."

Both men men look at each other before laughing. "Well, tell the boy I look forward to meeting him soon."

"I will Sirzechs. by the way Soul Society recently got a message from Takama-ga-hara."

"I see, so the Shinto faction also has their sights on him."

"Haha, no, no, it's Amaterasu-sama, if I'm not mistaken that has taken an interest in him since it's not the first time she has asked to meet with him. However, last time she tried was fourteen months ago, after Aizen's defeat."

"Oho, should you really be telling me this Kisuke?"

"Haha, it's more of a heads up Sirzechs, I have a hunch a little goddess of the sun will contact you in a few weeks to pass on an Invitation."

"I see, well thank you for the warning. Now I have to go see my little Rias-chan and tell her we will be having some guests."

"Your welcome, I'll inform Kurosaki-san that everything is ready for his transfer. See ya." and with their good byes the circle disappeared. "Haah~ the convenience of magic. So lucky," the shop keeper said to himself. "Well I better go tell Kurosaki-san." with that he headed from his room in the shop to the underground training room.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile at Kuoh Academy, Occult research club building…**_

Rias Gremory, heir of the Gremory family, was drinking tea at her desk. Her crimson hair flowing neatly behind her back, her green-blue eyes looking at the contracts completed this month. Standing next to her was Akeno Himejima,a buxom girl with black hair tied into a ponytail held together by an orange ribbon. Vice president of the club, as well as Rias's best friend and [Queen]. On the couch in front of them sat a petite girl with white hair, who was currently munching away at a bowl of cookies. She was Koneko Toujou, her [Rook]. Sitting across from her was a blond bishonen by the name of Yuuto Kiba and her [Knight].

All of a sudden, a red magic circle, which she recognizes as her brothers appears in the center of the room. Stepping out of that circle was a silver haired maid and a crimsoned haired Maou.

"Onii-sama, Grayfia-san?!" questioned the surprised Rias.

""Rias-chan/ Rias-sama"" answered both devils respectively.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked tilting her head to the side while putting down her tea.

"Do I really need a reason to visit my adorable little sister and her peerage," he said as he was, out of nowhere, hugging her.

"Lucifer-sama," said a cold voice behind him, "have you, by chance,forgotten our purpose in coming here?"

"N-no, Grayfia, not at all." he responded while sweating bullets as he separated himself from his sister.. The others in the room sweat dropped at the leader's of the devils behavior.

"What's so important that Onii-sama had to personally inform me," asked a confused Rias.

"Well you see, Rias," the mood suddenly became serious, "a very powerful person will be coming into your territory shortly."

"Who is it?" questioned the younger of the crimson haired devils.

"It is a being from a recently organized faction," he said.

"That doesn't answer my question Onii-sama."

"Remember the stories mother and father used to tell us when we were younger, the ones about the shinigami,"

"Yes I do," she responded, however the other devils present were confused.

Seeing this Grayfia decided to clear up their confusion, "The shinigami are death gods, a branch from the shinto faction that has it's own ruler. They prefer to be referred as 'balancers of souls'. They were a very secretive and isolated faction that keep the balance of souls between the living and the dead and are active around the world, they are responsible for the souls that have not moved onto the afterlife… any afterlife."

"What do you mean by 'were secretive and isolated' Grayfia-san?" asked Yuuto.

"It is as it sounds, Kiba-kun, until recently they did not make any attempts to establish relations with other factions for over a thousand years." Sirzechs responded. "The last time anyone heard anything from them was during the Great War, and only when the balance of souls was being threatened."

"Then why do you say they aren't isolating themselves any more," asked Rias.

With a silent gaze, Sirzechs asked his wife a question asking for approval, to which she responded with a slight nod

"What I am about to tell you does not leave this room, do you understand Rias, Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko."

Those mentioned looked at each other before nodding, "Yes Onii-sama, we understand."

"Good… Grayfia set up a barrier,"

"Hai," she responded.

"From what an old friend amongst them has told me it has to do with them them having a new leader, apparently their leader Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni died during their most recent war," he said with a saddened tone filled with respect, "he was one of the strongest men I ever had the honour of meeting. Apparently he died a few months ago during one of their wars." He paused for a few seconds before getting back on point, "As I was saying, a new leader for the shinigami was established, was the first reason. Kyoraku Shunsui, a man several centuries older than myself, and more liberal compared to Yamamoto, plans to reopen relations with other factions," he paused, allowing the information to settle before he continued. "The second was due to what the new faction is and who their leader is."

"What do you mean Sirzechs-sama," asked a confused Akeno.

"What I am saying, Akeno-san is that the newly established faction is the Hollow faction."

"Hollow…?" whispered Koneko while tilting her head.

Sighing Sirzechs responds," Hollows are corrupt human souls, they have lost their hearts and wear a mask in order to hide their face. It is said that their hearts turn into their masks. The strongest among them are the arrancar, hollows that have removed their mask in order to gain the powers of a shinigami. Their power ranges from the type of hollow they were before becoming an arrancar. The hollows are divided into two groups the menos and the menos-grande. menos are newly born hollows while the menos-grande are divided into three subclasses, the weakest being a gillian which have the power of a low class devil, adjuchas which can range from mid-class devil to high class, and vasto lorde, their final stage of evolution and whose power range from high class to ultimate. And their king is someone who has surpassed Yamamoto in raw power alone. He is also rumored to possess power rivaling that of a heavenly dragon. Our guest is going to be a visored, a shinigami with hollow powers, that serves under the hollow banner. He is also a close friend of the shinigami and is the one who has helped establish a treaty between the two groups." Sirzechs let everything sink in.

After a few minutes of waiting Rias broke the silence, "When is this person coming here and for what reason."

"He will probably get here either today or tomorrow, however you probably won't see him around until classes begin in two weeks in April,* but even after that he probably won't start until a week after all of you return to classes."

"What!? he's coming to school here, I thought by the way you made it all sound, getting into details and everything, that he would be someone older. How old is he anyway!?" the crimson haired girl practically screamed, not that they could blame her for doing so.

"He is seventeen." responded Sirzechs like it was the most obvious thing.

"Ara, ara,~ I think buchou broke." commented Akeno as she looked at her best friend who had collapsed on her seat.

"Well, I believe it's time we go back Grayfia."

"As you wish Lucifer-sama." responded Grayfia in a calm voice with a barely noticeable amount of amusement. Before the two powerful devils disappeared in a flash of red.

"I need to lay down," said Rias after a few minutes of silence, apparently sitting wasn't enough.

' _Ufufufu… things are going to get interesting,'_ Akeno thought. _'though this could be dangerous'_ her expression getting darker yet unnoticed by the others.

* * *

 _ **With Ichigo and his group, the next morning**_

Ichigo Kurosaki was finally back in his body after a month of being trapped in Hueco Mundo. The same appearance as before with both eyes returning to their normal color, the mask fragment gone (even if he could have gotten rid of it if he wanted to but didn't want to be the only one without one). His hair was now shoulder length (dangai hair), his tattoos gone. He now wore a black t-shirt that had the number 15 on the left sleeve in white. Blue jeans and some black nike's with a its trademarked symbol decorating the sides of the shoes.

Next to him on his left, was Shuri who had her hair tied in a ponytail held together by a black ribbon. She was wearing a black jacket with a red short sleeved t-shirt and black form fitting jeans and black toms. Besides her was Harribel who was wearing a high collared white jacket that was zipped up covering the lower part of her face a white tank top and form fitting blue jeans. To his right was Nel who was wearing a green hoodie with a white tank top underneath and form fitting knee length shorts and green flip flops.

Behind them were Loly, who was wearing a black dress and black shoes, and Menoly, who was wearing loose grey, shorts black shoes and a white t-shirt as well as a grey scarf around her neck. In truth the only reason why he decided to bring Loly and Menoly was because they were great at completing paperwork. They were practically his secretaries and the speed they were able to complete it in would make Nanao Ise proud, hell it would make Toshiro cry of envy about how he couldn't have someone like them helping him out instead of Rangiku.

They were about to enter the train that would take them to Kuoh. Urahara had already given them the address for the house, i phones 6 to each of them, as well as a couple hundred thousand yen from Soul Society. Off to see them was hat'n clogs, Chad, Orihime, his dad, Karin, Yuzu, Tatsuki, and Harribel's fracción.

Ichigo couldn't help but notice the absence of two his four familiars, he would have expected them to have finished helping Uryu out several days ago, he would contact him later. "Well I'll see you guys soon," he said towards the large group.

"Yup, we'll see you in a month Kurosaki-kun, be careful of the little blue men."

"I will Orihime, take care, " he said while ruffling her hair making her giggle.

"Take care Ichigo," said the gentle mexican giant as he stretched his for a handshake.

"You too Chad," Ichigo responded while taking the hand.

"Don't do anything stupid until we transfer over in a month, you got that hot head," commented Tatsuki as she gave him a light jab on the shoulder.

"Can't promise anything, Tatsuki, you know trouble loves me." He grinned, crossing his arms behind his head.

"It's cuz you go searching for it ya idiot." Tatsuki smirked, _'If only you were like that with women.'_

"No I don't."

"Just be careful."

"Sure thing Tsuki-chan," that earned him a punch.

"Make sure to make lots of grandbabies, and a couple a girlfriends, or else I'll get worried." This time it was his father.

"Shut up old man!" he screamed while kicking his father in the face.

Turning to Apache, Sung-sun, and Milarose, "And you three better take care of my sisters, ya got that."

"Yeah, yeah, and you better take care of Harribel-sama," responded Apache.

"Don't worry we got it," was Mila Rose's response.

"Rest assured Kurosaki-sama, we'll have everything under control." was Sung-sun's answer.

"I leave them in your care."

He then walked towards Kisuke, "Is everything ready hat'n clogs?"

"Yes Kurosaki-san, your transfer papers will be in your room once you get to the house." said the shopkeeper as he pulled out his fan. "Now go have fun, and if you see Sirzechs tell him I said hi. Oh, and don't forget to meet up with Rias Gremory once you start school. She'll most likely be the only girl with crimson hair and green-blue eyes."

"Surething Urahara." Ichigo sighed, after all, Kisuke's friends were never normal, he could only pray that his mentor's friend's sister was not as bad as the friend.

"I'll go visit in a month to collect more of your reiatsu, I hope you haven't forgotten."

"No, I haven't. Well our train's here, take care hat'n clogs."

"You too Kurosaki-san and don't be surprised if Yoruichi stops by and pays you a visit, after all you did visit while she was in Soul society,"

"Dammit," the orange haired hybrid muttered as they got on the train. Heading off to a new city.

* * *

 **AN:** And done, now to the next chapter.

 ***** April is the beginning of the Japanese school year (for those who didn't know


	2. Chapter 1: The Two Kings

**AN:** This chapter has been not really rewritten but a few changes were made. For those of you who have read the previous version, I hope you enjoy the changes.

 **Important: Timeline:**

For the time line it will be organized in the following dates in chronological order-

-July 15, 20XX: Ichigo turned 16 (Before Soul Society Arc)

-The End of the Winter war: November- 16 months before Ichigo attends Kuoh

-November the following year: Fullbringers show up

-Early January: Beginning of the 1,000 year blood war

-January 25: end of 1,000 year blood war

-January 28: Ichigo is crowned King

-February 7: reconstruction of the main palace of Las Noches ends

-April: Beginning of DxD canon

-Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or High School DxD… if I did Las Noches would have been bigger

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Two Kings**

"It's final, I'ma kill Kisuke. It's been set in stone. He's a dead man," muttered a very irritated Ichigo. His face was fixed in a scowl, his eyebrow was twitching like crazy.

"Why would you want to do that Ichigo," asked Nel as she tilted her head.

"'Cuz I asked that bastard for a house, a simple goddam house, not a freakin' mansion, but no that extravagant bastard had to go all out," he said as he pointed to the building in order to make a point. Just as he said in front of him was a three story building that seemed to have a mix of both western and traditional japanese architecture. Around 50 meters from each side of the house was a ten foot wall with traditional japanese tiling serving to cover the top. The front gate itself was twelve feet wide and fifteen feet tall and made of metal bars. To the right side of the gate was a normal sized door and next to it was a sign that read ' _Kurosaki Residence_ '. A four car garage could be seen from the front gate

"Calm down Ichigo you'll disturb the neighbors, and you can be be ungrateful once we're inside," chided the stoic dark skinned blond. And just as she said people were starting to gather around at a distance looking at the interesting mix of colors. "Either way, this is more tame than Las Noches."

Meanwhile, Ichigo was sulking in a corner drawing circles in the ground with a stick, rain clouds hanging above his head muttering something about all blonds being against him. Shuri was trying to cheer him up by promising chocolate cake for dessert while placing one of her hands on his shoulder. Harribel just rubbed her forehead in irritation.

"Haha... Loly-chan, Menoly-chan, why don't you two help me take the luggage," Nel called while laughing nervously.

"Yes Neliel-sama," both said as they deadpanned at the scene unfolding in front of them. Who would have thought that the almighty King of Hueco Mundo, would be sulking. It would have crushed Barragan's non existent heart.

"Just, Nel," the green haired arrancar said as the three of them began walking towards the house.

"Huh?," was Loly's confused response.

"We couldn't Neliel-sama, it wouldn't be ri…" Menoly stated before she was interrupted by the green haired beauty.

"It's alright, after all we will be living together for the next few months,"

"But… " the short haired blond tried once again but it was all in vain.

"I could always ask Ichigo to make both of you walk around in maid costumes if you wish to continue calling me so formally," Nel commented absently, while a mischievous grin crossed her face, not that the other two could see. "Maybe I could use those whips Shuri-chan showed me the other day. That was fun…" she commented as a dreamy, faraway look crossed her face.

Before Menoly could say anything else, Loly covered her mouth before she could disagree, "Sure thing Nel-sama,"

Turning around to face the two, Nel sighed, letting her shoulders droop a little.' _That's the best I'm going to get out of them isn't it. Mou~ they're so stubborn. Haah~ guess there is nothing I can do about it.'_ she thought _. 'Well I have to admit, Urahara-san really did out do himself. It's almost as he expects for there to be a lot more people coming to live with us. Well Orihime-chan, Tatsuki-chan, and Sado-kun are expected to transfer in in a month and a half, but still… it seems a little too big."_

 _ **Meanwhile in Karakura town with Kisuke…**_

All of a sudden everybody's favorite shop owner suddenly had the urge to bust out his fan, which he did. ' _Are, are, it seems someone has figured out one of my little schemes, though which one '_ said shop owner thought while giggling perversely.

"Yoruichi-san, Urahara-san is being creepy again," called Jinta, one of the accused shop owner's helpers.

"Kisuke, what the hell did you do this time," yelled the Shihoin heiress from her room.

"Nothing~" he sing-songed in response, a grin never leaving his face.

"Better not, I have to head out with Issin back to Soul Society in a bit."

 _ **Back with the others, new Kurosaki residence...**_

Nel was brought back from her own thoughts when Ichigo and the other two women caught up with them.

"So… is he done being over dramatic," Loly asked Shuri in a low whisper.

"Hmm, I guess, but I wonder how he'll react when he sees his room," the black haired beauty responded back in an equally hushed tone as they entered the house, following behind the others.

This caused Loly to raise an eyebrow, "What's wrong with his room?"

"Nothing it's just that Urahara-san spent some 'extra time' preparing it, he told me before we got on the train that he was up last night putting the finishing touches," she finished while smiling wryly. She just knew Ichigo was gonna explode.

"Oh, I see," the other stated remembering the day when she first showed him his room back at the reconstructed palace of Las Noches about a month and a half ago.

Shuri was about to add something more but it seemed like she wouldn't get the chance since the group suddenly stopped.

Looking around the two realized that they were in the living room, quite a large living room with a 72 inch plasma tv an the right wall from the entrance. There were three couches, one that seemed to be able to fit eight people comfortably was across from the tv, to the left and right sides of the large couch were two smaller couches in which five people could sit in each no problem. There was also a three and a half foot tall coffee table in between the large couch and the tv that was 11 feet long and six feet wide. On the tv stand you could see a playstation 4, xbox one, wii u and a few, more older, consoles along with several controllers, games, movies, and other electronics. All the new residents could think was, _"what the fuck," or, "holy shit,"_ as they looked at the extravagant living room and what they could see of the dining room through a large mirror.

It was after about a minute or two that they were brought out of their daze by Ichigo. "Well, I guess it's about time to put our stuff in our can share a room if you want just remember where it is," he said before he started waling in the direction of the dining room. "All of you go on ahead, I'm a go check the kitchen and see what the important message Kisuke said he left on the counter."

Before the others could head out however, Shuri spoke up, "Remember, dinner will be at seven. And I expect you all to be there on time, or else." Even though she said it with a smile, the tone she ended with sent a shiver through the spine of everyone present, even Harribel. Even if that was still still six hours away they all agreed and went on to explore their new residence.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was by the counter in the kitchen where Kisuke said he left the object. What he found was something that made him curse the perverted shop owner with his entire being. The thing that he said was very important to Ichigo turned out to be a box of condoms and a note next to a small mirror. Several tick marks were currently present on the orange haired teen's head as well as a growing blush on his cheeks.

Sighing, he picked up the note and read,

' _Dear Kurosaki-kun, since you are to live with several beautiful women, you will find my gift most helpful. However, please don't go at it like rabbits, this was all I could get for you with the money your father put in. From your favorite mentor, Kisuke._

 _P.S. your room is on the third floor._

 _P.S.S. this note will now self destruct.'_

And just as the note said, it suddenly caught on fire and burned away. Ichigo deadpanned.

"You know what… I don't even care anymore." Sighing once again, he decided to head to his predetermined room, which turned out to be the entire third floor. It was just the stairs heading up and stopping in front of two magnificent wooden doors with carvings of hollows and dragons. ' _Dammit Kisuke, I said I was done,'_ he though once again while running a hand through his orange decided he had enough of Kisuke's bull shit for one day.

As he entered his room, the first thing he noticed was the giant bed in the center of the room. Then he saw that on the wall that was on the side that was the back of the house were two glass doors that led to a large balcony that had a great view of the southern side of the suburbs. He also noticed an open door on the right side of the room that led to a bathroom and next to it was another door labeled ' _closet._ ' On the other wall was a black dresser that had a 50 inch plasma tv that contrasted against the white walls and dark red carpet.

Next to to the dresser was a large mirror hanging on the wall. It was five feet wide and seven feet tall. Unconsciously, he started walking towards the mirror until he came to a stop right in front of it. After a few seconds of staring at his reflection he saw, through the mirror, what appeared to be a garganta opening up behind him. Turning around he saw nothing, his famous scowl gracing his once tired face.

What he didn't see was that, when he turned his back to the mirror, only to see someone step out of it. It was a woman, a beautiful one too. She had golden blond bangs, black waist length hair with red tips, and sharp red eyes. She wore a platinum v-neck short dress that hugged her D-cup breast and wide hips just right, exposing a bit of cleavage. The platinum dress had a black line running down vertically, crossed by five red horizontal stripes. She also had black leggings accompanied with matching colored ankle boots. A golden necklace with an odd looking yellow orb hung around her neck.

Ichigo, however was oblivious to the fact that such a person was behind him until he felt two large mounds press against his back. Her arms wrapped around his neck along with six shadow like tendrils, at each end was a red claw, around his body. He did not tense up, the only thing that showed he realized that she was there was the growing blush on his face, which only deepened when she snuggled into the crook of his neck.

"It's been a while, Ichi-kun," it was the woman who first broke the silence with a quiet voice that held power.

"It has only been a week, Giratina," he responded, allowing an amused smile grace his features.

"Well it's felt like forever, mind you. It's so goddamn boring helping that four eyes rebuild." she grumbled.

"What? A little bit of work is too much for the 'lost guardian of the garganta and the overseer of the distortion world." he teased, his mood lighting up now that he was not longer the one being teased, for now.

"Well you try and work with that quincy bastard," she complained while loosening her grip on Ichigo. "Isn't _she_ the only one necessary to help them, I mean here I am getting frustrated because this little quincy zombie bitch doesn't know the meaning of don't touch that and the red headed bastard doesn't seem to know the meaning of not interested." she practically screamed in irritation just at the memory.

"I see," Ichigo was struggling to contain his laughter.

"And then she instead of saying anything to help me out _she_ just looked at me like I was something to pity, practically laughing as much one could tell from her usually stoic face. I swear, I have never been so insulted in my entire life, me a proud dragon god, god of antimatter, your favorite servant, your true wife have to be pitied be that emotionless bat. I mean she should be grateful that I was even there in the first place." Her eyes were shining as if she had realized something important, or maybe it was the arrogance, he couldn't tell.

Ichigo couldn't help but break out laughing even if the comment about a wife was something he should be worried about.

"Did I say something wrong?" She looked at him confused not understanding what was so funny.

"No, it's nothing." he chuckled, finally calming down. "So does Ishida need something?"

 _*Sigh*_ "Yes, he does. He needs these document from Soul Society signed. Apparently, now that the shinigami have decided to get involved with other factions and since the quincies lost the war, they need to get recognition from three other factions," She explained as she handed Ichigo the documents. "Their existence is at stake," she whispered.

"I see, so Central 46 has finally decided to show their true colors once again," he said as his scowl returned at full force as he read over the papers. "So… we have until the end of August," he muttered.

"He also told me to tell you that he will owe you one after all this," she added.

"Hmm, so that four eyed bastard is willing to swallow his pride once again," he smirked. "Fine, rest for now then we'll contact him after dinner. For the next few months I'll need you to do somethings for me."

"Well my little sisters, said they were going to take a few weeks off," she added.

"So I take it they finished, that was faster than expected," Ichigo praised the two. "So what did they name this new pocket dimension?"

"The two decided on _Agartha_ , better know as 'Hollow Earth', due to the Vandenreich having been hidden beneath the shadows of the Seireitei and the new dimension being a gift from the Hollow King." Giratina explained rather proudly.

"Wait, but isn't Agartha something from buddhi-"

Before he could say anything else he was tackled onto the bed by the tri-hair colored beauty.

* * *

 _ **Agartha, The New Vandenreich, Uryu's quarters, a few hours earlier...**_

To say that he was stressed out was the understatement of the century for Uryu Ishida. Paperwork is practically all that he has done since the quincy's defeat two months ago. Damage reports, reconstruction reports, payments to both Soul Society and Hueco Mundo, casualties reports, and many more. However, the main cause of his ever growing anxiety was the document he currently had in his hand. It was a message from Soul Society's Central 46 stating that the quincies were not recognized as an official group and that if by the end of the summer of this year they did not become one they would be eradicated for their past crimes.

Now he was no fool, he knew that the ultimatum in front of him was the manifestation of the shinigami's hatred after the war. Truth be told if Ichigo did not step up as king of the hollows and use his new authority to aid the surviving quincies, they would have been executed on the spot.

' _Dammit Kurosaki, not only did you kick my ass and then save it, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask you to help us, help me again,'_ he thought bitterly. Truth be told it was Ichigo who asked to give the quincies a second opportunity to redeem themselves, saving him, Bambietta Basterbine, Candice Catnipp, Meninas McAllon, Bazz-B, Giselle Gewelle, Liltotto Lamperd, and about 130 soldats, and the remaining civilians of the once vast quincy empire. However, what those old bastards were trying to do would probably also affect his father, maybe even Kurosaki's sisters.

"Dammit all to hell," he cursed as he rubbed his temples. There was no other way around it, he was going to have to ask the orange haired king for help once again.

Three factions, the New Vandenreich had to be recognized by three other factions. The worst part was that all the quincies were not allowed to leave their realm without authorization from Soul Society. Now he, along with Ichigo learned about the existences of other factions soon after the war. He was informed by Ryuken and he suspects that it was Kurosaki's 'familiars' who informed him, or Urahara.

As if speaking of the devil, Ichigo's familiar stepped in followed by _her_ , his watchdog. Someone, who he believed to be died during the Winter War, until seeing _her_ again a few weeks ago. Ulquiorra Cifer. From what he heard of from some of the soldats who survived from Hueco Mundo, both of them appeared alongside of Kurosaki along with three others after he returned to the eternal wasteland in order to save Tier Harribel and officially put an end to the war.

"I'm telling you Cifer, you shouldn't just stand and watch in amusement while I try and get some work done with that dysfunctional group of women," shouted the red eyed woman.

"I did stop you from pounding that one redhaired man, didn't I," stated the green eyed woman.

"You, should have let me extinguish that candle, maybe then he will learn the meaning of not interested." the other retorted.

"You were about to toss that man into a garganta," the other replied tiredly. "I'm not to sure if Kurosaki-sama would appreciate you using it as your own personal garbage disposal." Just as she thought, mention Ichigo and she doesn't know how to counter.

Uryu who was watching from the side decided to speak up, "Good afternoon Cifer-san, Giratina-san," he greeted his tone somewhat heavy.

"Likewise Ishida-san." responded the green eyed arrancar.

"Four eyes," the other greeted while slightly bowing her head.

Uryu sighed. ' _You're a bad influence, Kurosaki. Not even two whole months go by and she already responds like you do,'_ he thought.

"Did you know every time you sigh, a little bit of happiness escapes?" Giratina asked.

"We don't have time for your ripped off quotes Giratina-san," he responded coldly as he pushed up his glasses," I need you to send an important message to Kurosaki."

"What is it?" asked Ulquiorra.

"Soul Society's ultimatum," he responded.

"I see, so the shinigami have asked for something unreasonable I take it."

"Correct, Giratina-san I want you to tell Kurosaki that I'll owe him one if he can help us out," he requested. "After that just contact me through your mirrors to give me his response, you don't have to come back since we're almost done with repairs."

As soon as those words left his mouth she was gone leaving with nothing but a quick, "see ya,"

Shaking his head in amusement, he once again turned to Ulquiorra. "So how much longer are you planning on staying, Cifer-san," he asked.

"Until I am called back," she responded before turning around and heading towards the door. "I just wanted to remind you that you are putting him in an even more difficult position," and with that said, she walked out her hands in her pocket, her white jacket buttoned up half way up her chest revealing the gothic 4 on her left breast.

"You have no idea how well aware I am," he said to himself.

* * *

 _ **Kurosaki Residence 2.0, 6:15 P.M…**_

Giratina yawned as she stretched, still a little drowsy due to having just awoken from her nap. She looked around the room for a few seconds, at first not recognizing where she was until she remembered that she had returned to her master's side. She looked down to her left and found Ichigo sleeping soundly, a somewhat peaceful look gracing his face. Slowly crawling up towards his head. She then placed his head onto her lap, running her hands through his orange locks, slowly and gently as if she was touching something fragile.

' _When I look at him like this, I realize that he is still only a child, yet, he has been through more than others experience in their life times,'_ she thought a sad smile tugging her lips., remembering the first few nights after the end of the war. He would wake up screaming, covered in sweat, and breathing heavily. She took it upon herself to comfort him sleeping next to him whenever she could before she was sent to help the quincies by Ichigo himself.

She left Shuri, who was still a vasto lorde then, In charge of him. Due to fighting alongside her the last few days at the end of the war, Giratina could say she grew quite close to the leader of the hollow resistance against the quincies. She was even Ichigo's second in command during the battle of the Menos Forest, the last battle of the 1,000 year Blood War and the most brutal battles of the entire war due to the sheer number of combatants on both sides. Hundreds, if not thousands of combatants, from gillian to adjuchas, along with Shuri, two other vasto lorde, an injured Starrk, Ulquiorra, an exhausted Ichigo, and herself, her sisters, and _that_ emerald serpent. On the other side were about two hundred quincy soldats, hundreds of hollows of all classes, including six vasto lordes. With both sides running on fumes, it could be said that it was true hell, an utter nightmare.

She sat there for a few minutes, watching the young king sleep, the last bit of sunlight lighting up the room before the silver moon took its place. The quiet sounds of dusk filled the air with the rare hum of an automobile appearing every so often.

It was about half an hour after she had awoken that she heard a soft knock at the door.

"Come in," she called quietly, just above a whisper. Still it seemed like the person on the other side of the door had heard her without any problems.

"Oh my, Tina-chan when did you get here," it was Shuri. Apparently she had changed into a white yukata with a dark red obi with her hair still in a ponytail, not that the other female in the room would know.

"Can it Himejima, I know you saw me earlier when I passed by the hallway mirror while I was searching for Ichi's room," the blond/black haired woman retorted, still keeping her voice low, "What do you want anyway."

"Ara, ara no need to be like that Tina-chan, I just came to wake you both for dinner," giggled.

With the sudden mention of food, Giratina's attitude did a complete one eighty, "Food? Did you make it," she asked excitedly.

"Yes I did. It's curry, Ichigo's sister gave me the recipe for it last night," she responded a small smile slowly coming onto her face. Mention food and you had Giratina's Interest. Mention food and Yuzu in the same sentence, and you had her undivided attention.

From what Shuri knew, the dragonic beauty had only met Yuzu once along with the older twin. About two weeks ago, give or take, when they came to visit him in Las Noches. The other arrancar and the rare hollow that took residence in the newly reconstructed and expanded palace were all skeptical about letting humans into their home, some were outraged. That was until they tried some of her cooking. She cooked for everyone in the palace with enough food for everyone to get seconds, how she did that in under two hours for about two hundred hollows will forever remain a mystery, however, once they tried her cooking talks broke out about overthrowing Ichigo and crowning her as queen. Giratina just kept asking Ichigo when would her sister come by again every time she returned from her assignments or to report to Ichigo.

"What?!" You all ate at Yuzu-chan's without me?" she exclaimed. A second later a rain cloud appeared above her head.

Sweat dropping slightly she decided to brighten up the depressed beauty's mood. "D-don't, worry she sent some cookies for you," she said, "now wake up Ichigo. It's time for dinner."

"Don't bother, I'm up," moaned the orange haired teen from the floor on the side of the bed.

"Heh, heh. Sorry Ichi I got a little excited," Giratina laughed nervously.

"Ya don't say," the sarcasm was heavy.

Shuri couldn't help but giggle, "Well then let's get going you two the others must be waiting for us.

* * *

 _ **World of the Living, Shrine, Akeno's room, later that night…**_

Rias was worried. Akeno had called her earlier asking for her to spend the night at her shrine, perfectly normal. That wasn't what had her worried, it was the fact that ever since she got here she has noticed that her best friend has been wearing a forced smile the entire time. Finally, after a few hours of wondering what was bothering her she decided to ask.

"What's wrong Akeno, you don't seem like yourself," she asked, not bothering to hide her concern.

"Ara, ara, what are you saying buchou, I'm perfectly fine," was the answer she got.

"You can tell me, it'll help you out," she inquired.

Akeno hesitated before she decided to speak up, "Nothing big Rias, it's just that earlier today I felt a familiar energy," she whispered, some light fading from her eyes.

"Whose?" she asked,confusion present in her eyes.

Again a pause, "My, my… mother's," she said as she hugged herself.

The weight of her words hit Rias hard. Getting closer to Akeno she hugged her tight.

"I miss her Rias, I really do," she sobbed, her body shaking as she did so, tears streaming down the side of her beautiful face.

"I know. I know. Come on, let's get to bed, I'll sleep with you tonight," she assured her as she patted. her back. Akeno just cried into her shoulder holding her as if she was afraid that if she let go of Rias, she would disappear.

 _ **Kurosaki Residence, Shuri's room, around the same time…**_

A pang of sadness suddenly ran through her chest as she looked out the window of her darkened room, looking at the stars. Reaching out for her daughter's reiatsu, she could feel her anguish and it saddened her.

"Don't worry Akeno-chan, I'll be with you soon, but now is not the time," she muttered as she looked at the Tanabata, the most beautiful star of the night. "First, you must meet my King."

* * *

 **AN:** Surprised aren't ya?

Now for some Explanations:

First off, Giratina: some might be wondering 'why the hell is there a pokemon in this fic.' Other than the fact that it's my favorite pokemon, I found that Giratina, being considered as the god of antimatter and the mirror world along with the existence of the garganta were a perfect match that could be easily blended together. The distortion world, in this case, will be a pocket dimension in the garganta where the stability between the worlds will be held. Also, mirror traveling 'nuff said.

Also, these new additions will help take out some of the blandness of this fic.

Why gender bend a certain cuatro espada? Why not. Actually, funny story… I was bored doing homework when I had the sudden urge to look at bleach wallpapers, a few google searches later and BAM! A very impressive hand drawn image of Ulquiorra. The end. Moral of the story: boredome, she kills.

Now to thank everyone who has reviewed, your comments were helpful, some even inspired new ideas. Until next time, any suggestions on how to improve my writing will be much appreciated, Kuuhakubankai out.

* * *

 **Edit: 04/07/16:** Alter ego shadowkuuhaku here to announce that rewrites are going as planned. For now, this chapter are done. At this point in time only 4 more to go.


	3. Ch2: The King, the Dragon, and the Miko

**Edit: 4/7/16:** Most grammar errors corrected. Few changes made, enjoy.

* * *

 **Previous AN Summary:**

Thanks for the support and reviews, very much appreciated.

Shitty difficult high school life getting in the way of updates.

Answer to questions: pokemon will have a human form, their original forms, and another form not only for Giratina but for other surprises as well.

Edit from the future: the harem will consist of many girls, though there are a few that are already guaranteed, I don't want to add girls that will hinder the writing and plot progression. (Sadly, that means no Shinigami girls for Ichigo, or very low percent chance of that happening, the quincy girls have a higher chance. Due to reasons.)

*Warning:

Ichigo might be a little out of character this chapter.

** Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, High School DxD or Pokemon, they belong to their respective owners… and if I did… well I'll leave that to your imaginations.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The King, the Dragon, and the Miko: Life 0**

Sitting at the small dining room table were four women who appeared to be in their late teens, between 17 and 18 years of age to be exact. The first was a beautiful auburn haired girl of average height with a slender yet curvaceous figure and the owner of the table as well as everything else in the small apartment, Orihime Inoue. She wore a simple white t-shirt and grey sweatpants, her grey eyes shining brightly as she looked at the food she prepared.

To her right was a light pink haired woman with soft red eyes and a figure that rivaled that of the bubbly teen to her left. She wore a pink kimono that fit her perfectly, hugging her body at all the right curves. Her pearl necklace shined a lustrous pink due to the light reflecting of of her clothes. Her eyes seemed calm and warm with a hint of excitement hidden behind a reserved smile as she looked at her food. Her name was Palkia Shinju.

Across from them sat two less enthusiastic girls. The one who was wearing a black long sleeved shirt that matched her hair color, and dark grey jeans was Tatsuki Arisawa, and even though she was not as well endowed as the others in the room she still had the looks to be called a beautiful girl.

The last member of this small group was another beautiful woman, though she was the fiercest looking one of them all. She wore a dark blue hoodie that was zipped half way up revealing a bit of the light grey tank top she had underneath. Her rolled up sleeves let everyone see her steel grey fingerless gloves. Her light grey skirt and black leggings seemed to be worn for mobility rather than for fashion. Her sharp red eyes were a great contrast to her dark blue hair, which had some light blue natural highlights. This was Shinju's sister, Dialga Tokemi. A tough looking bad girl who seemed to be the total opposite of her sister. She could be considered a cool beauty. However, at the moment she appeared a little pale.

The cause of her distress was the red bean paste onigiri covered in mustard, avocado, ketchup, as well as other ingredients.

"Is this edible?" she asked turning to Tatsuki..

"Of course it is Dialga, why else would our host have served us this splendid looking meal," her sister replied.

' _No, not all,'_ were Tatsuki's thoughts.

"Shut it Palkia. Unlike you and Giratina-onee-sama, I am not a glutton," she retorted.

"Come on, don't be such a picky eater, you'll hurt Orihime-chan's feelings, she worked really hard to make this meal for us," the other scolded. "And I'm not a glutton, we just don't have the same taste in food."

Hearing these words caused Dialga to cringe, after all Orihime was one of the few people she could call a friend after they were released, fuck her own tough dragon attitude.

"Fine, here goes nothing, ittadakimasu" said the blue haired girl after a few seconds of hesitation.

Orihime was about to say that she didn't have to eat it if she didn't want to. She was too late. Tatsuki just prayed for her survival.

Ten minutes later, Dialga was unconscious on the couch being fanned by Tatsuki while the other two finished their meals.

"Will she be alright," asked a concerned Orihime.

"Don't worry, she's immune to poison," was the answer she got from the pink haired beauty. Meanwhile, Dialga had finally returned from the boundary between life and death.

"Shit, I almost made it to the light at the end of the tunnel, could have sworn I saw the Haunters ready to consume my soul," the blue haired girl thought aloud. This caused Orihime and Tatsuki to sweat drop, Palkia just kept eating her sister's onigiri.

Deciding to change the subject Tatsuki spoke up, "So, how are things going in the construction of the quincies' new realm." Yeah she knew about it as well as other things.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that too," commented the bubbly teen.

"Actually, we finished that five days ago," responded the kimono clad beauty as she took another bite from the 'delicious' red bean paste, mustard, frankenstein's monster of a meal.

"Yeah, all the quincies need to do now is inject reiatsu into the buildings and land, ya kno,' mark their territory, easy stuff," responded the bluenette as if saying they just finished building a sand castle, causing the two humans to sweat drop. "I'm more curious as to what the strawberry is doing. I want my rematch."

"Why do you keep asking for a rematch? Kurosaki-sama has already defeated all four of us at the same time, we are bound to him as he is to us," argued the pinkette, "I don't see any problem with it either, he freed us, nee-sama likes him, and he gave us friends and a home, even after all he's been through..." It seemed like she was about to say more but suddenly stopped.

The other two occupants of the room just sucked in all of this new information. While they knew what the two sisters in front of them were, they did not know how they met with Ichigo and apparently there was something more to this then they hinted to.

The sisters began to glare at each other. The other two were unaware of the internal conversation between them.

' _Dammit Palkia, you almost mentioned 'that' event. Be more careful won't you,'_ warned the bluenette.

' _Which one are you talking about,'_ the other responded while holding the glare.

' _The Menos Forest,'_ was all the ruler of time said.

Once the two sister's challenging glares seemed to be nearing the beginning of a brawl, Orihime decided to distract them.

"Oh, that reminds me, Nel-chan sent me some pictures of Kurosaki-kun's new house. It's really big," she said as she brought out her phone, motioning to the others to gather around her.

"Is that a Ferrari?" asked an astonished Tatsuki. "How the hell did he get a fucking Ferrari… and a Kawasaki Ninja, that rich bastard," she hissed.

* * *

 _ **Gates of Kuoh Academy, one week after the beginning of the school year, Tuesday…**_

Currently in front of the gates of the prestigious school were two new students. One was an orange haired teen wearing the male version of Kuoh academy uniform, which consisted of a black blazer, black pants, black ribbon, and white dress shirt. He kept both the blazer and dress shirt unbuttoned revealing the black t-shirt underneath, the ribbon, probably back home.

Next to him was a girl with black hair and blond bangs. She wore the female version of the uniform black cape and all.

Unlike the teen next to her, who wore his trademark scowl, she was smiling, excited for her first time attending a human school, even if it was for a favor of a friend.

They walked forward gaining the attention of the other students.

"Who are they?"

"Are they models?"

"No, can't you see the orange haired one, he's a delinquent."

"KYAA~ he's so hot."

"Hey, look at the size of her oppai."

"She's so beautiful."

This caused Ichigo's scowl to deepen as he tried to ignore the gossip.

"Hurry up Giratina, I'm already one week late as it is," grumbled the orange haired teen.

"I'm coming Ichi," she said as she looped her arm around his," Thanks again for listening to my selfish request."

*Sigh* "Don't worry about it, just be glad that Urahara's friend was kind enough to get the paperwork done," he said as they approached the principal's office. "Still, it sucks that they had to push my own transfer just so you 'wouldn't be lonely,' damn Kisuke, damn goat face," he mumbled to himself.

"What was that, Ichi," the red eyed beauty asked.

"Nothing," he quickly responded. "We're here," he said as he opened the door.

 _ **Classroom 3-A, a few minutes later…**_

Rias Gremory would admit that she was a bit anxious about meeting these new transfer students. She along with Akeno became well aware of their presence quite some time ago due the power they both gave off. They were strong, that much she was sure of and from what she could tell from their energies, they felt somewhat like the energy of devils yet not at the same time.

Strangely enough, she felt warm and protected, yet terrified at the same time. She asked Akeno for her opinion, and she responded in a similar fashion. It really was them, or him in this matter. The mysterious man her brother told her about several weeks ago.

The sound of the bell snapped the crimson devil out of her thoughts and shifted her attention to the front of the room as the teacher entered.

Stopping in front of the class the teacher, Komiya-sensei, announced to the whole class, "Good morning ladies, I am glad to announce that we are getting two new students today, Kurosaki-san, Yamino-san, please enter."

As soon as those words left her mouth the entire class's attention turned towards the sliding doors of the class, to say that they were pleasantly surprised was about right.

The guy was hot. He seemed to be about 181 cm tall. HIs shoulder length orange hair fit him perfectly, the way it shadowed his powerful brown eyes gave him a somewhat mysterious feeling, as if he has seen things others will never hope to comprehend. Rias recognized those eyes, they were the eyes of a warrior, she had seen those eyes from the members of her brother's peerage. The eyes of someone who lost something she had seen in the members of her own peerage, the eyes of someone who wishes to protect.

The girl could rival her and Akeno in the looks department. From what she could see, the girl's waist long hair had three different colors; blond bangs, the rest was black with red tips. She seemed to stand at about 165 cm, with sharp red eyes that seemed to take in every detail around her.

She, along with the other devils in the class noticed that as they entered the room, they wasted not a single movement as they walked. Highly alert, yet relaxed, something that is only obtained through years of combat and training, something only the most experienced could achieve. The girl next to him gave a feeling as if she was picking everyone apart.

"Now if you two would introduce yourselves," Komiya sensei asked, breaking Rias out of her thoughts once again.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, nice to meet you," said the teen as he bowed and scanned the room at the same time. Rias noticed that he looked straight at her then at, Sona, then at Akeno, barely catching the look of surprise that crossed his face as his eyes made contact with her queen's. However, it was gone as quick as it appeared causing her to wonder if it was just part of her imagination.

Akeno, on the other hand, felt something strange when she made eye contact with the new boy. ' _Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo. Ufufu… he sure has the looks, but what was that feeling I got… it must have been my imagination. Ara, ara I guess I still haven't forgotten what happened a few weeks ago. I must be paranoid,'_ she sighed.

Meanwhile, the orange hair hybrid had only one thought going through his mind.

' _Shuri, you have a lot of explaining to do."_

"Giratina Yamino, it's a pleasure to meet you all," said girl introduced herself.

"Now class, I will permit you to ask questions only if you ask one at a time. Is that alright with you two," the teacher asked. Both responded with a nod, "Shitori-san you may go first."

"Will that be the way you will be dressing as you attend this school," the glasses wearing girl asked as she shifted her glasses, looking straight at Ichigo.

"Yeah," he responded calmly though his thoughts were along a different line.

' _Shit, this school has a female version of Uryu, fuck my life, that four eyed bastard can't leave me alone, what did I do to deserve this.'_

"I see," she said to herself as she sat back down.

Next the teacher called on another girl, something that caused Ichigo to realize that he was currently the only guy in the class. _'Oh shit, I'm screwed. Curse you oyaji, I don't know why but curse you.'_

After a few minutes of answering questions, which were aimed primarily at him. They were focused mainly on his relationship status among other things with only one or two sent Giratina's way. Amongst those questions were several of the girls asking for him to take their virginities, he could practically imagine his father's shit eating grin along with that of white Zangetsu just laughing his ass off. To put it in simple terms, he was tired and the day had just begun.

He moved towards the empty seat behind the crimson haired girl and to the left of the girl whose extreme resemblance to his fraccion was clearly something he could not miss. The two looked exactly like one another, just shorten the hair a little and changer the girl's violet eyes to crimson and, tadah, it was Shuri. He barely registered the fact that Giratina took the seat behind him since he was so lost in his thoughts.

The day passed by quickly and before he knew it the bell for lunch had rung. He saw the crimson haired girl in front of him stand up and before she left the room with the violet eyed Shuri, she slipped a note onto his desk. Not even asking what it was about he watched them leave the classroom before he and Giratina were surrounded by girls, ready to bombard them (read as him) with questions.

"Kurosaki-san, are you busy after school?"

"Yes."

"Kurosaki-kun why did you dye your hair?"

"It's natural dammit!"

"Ichigo-kun, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Would you like to have some fun in the storage room with me, Ichi-kun~"

"No Giratina."

"Notice me sempai!"

After a few minutes of quickly answering questions, Ichigo decided that it was time they left the classroom.

"Sorry, sorry," he apologized as he tried to leave the circle of girls, "but, we have to go get lunch so if you'll excuse us," he said as he tried to contain the twitch if his eyebrow and growing blush. He could have sworn someone copped a feel of his ass.

"Come on Ichigo, I'm hungry so hurry up," complained his red eyed familiar, a small mile crossed her face as she pulled the strawberry out.

 _ **A few minutes later out in the courtyard...**_

Ichigo was tired and he still had two periods to go. He already missed Karakura high and the fact that most of the girls at his previous high school were scared or intimidated by him. The girls of this school were too touchy feely for his taste.

Currently he and Giratina were eating the bento that Menoly had prepared for them and it was delicious. He had to admit Aizen had a good eye when it came to choosing his assistants, even if they could get annoying at times, *cough, cough, Loly, cough, cough,* they were still great help.

Remembering the note that the crimson haired girl left on his desk, he reached into his pocket and pulled it out..

"Oh getting love letters already I see. My, my, our king sure knows how to work fast," the black haired dragon teased.

"It's not a love letter," he replied, "It's from the girl KIsuke said was related to one of the four Maous."

"Oh? What does it say," the curious girl inquired excitedly.

"Hold up, ' _To Kurosaki Ichigo, come to the old school building after school, Rias Gremory,'"_ he read aloud.

"Is the old school building the one surrounded by all those trees?" she pointed towards an old looking building that seemed well maintained even though it was supposed to look worn down.

"I would guess. Now hurry up and finish your food, class is about to start."

 _ **After school, Occult Research club…**_

Rias looked out the window at a brown haired, brown eyed boy walked out of the school gate. She was waiting for Akeno to arrive with their two new classmates who were still an enigma to her. Her brother had told her almost nothing about the teen she now knew as Ichigo Kurosaki, just generalized information like appearance and what she suspected to be only the surface of the new student.

Something else that caught her attention was the red eyed girl that had transferred in with him. Her brother never said anything about her, however her first name seemed familiar like something she she knew but for whatever the reason could not recall.

A knock at the door brought her out of her inner musings, "Come in," she called as she walked away from the window, not noticing the brown haired boy look up at her previous spot.

"Yo/Good afternoon, Gremory-san," greeted the orange haired and the blond/ black haired

teen respectively.

"Welcome, both of you to the Occult research club and to Kuoh," the Gremory heiress welcomed with a smile.

"So what's up?" Ichigo asked bluntly which caused Akeno to giggle. _'Just like Shuri,'_ he thought.

"Nothing, I just wanted to welcome you and introduce you to my peerage," she said feeling strangely happy yet annoyed at his bluntness. It was as if he saw everyone as an equal or at least treated them like one.

"You do know what a peerage is right Kurosaki-kun," asked the crimson devil.

"Yeah, hat n' clogs told me about it before we got here, your servants right… no, he mentioned something about your family treating them as members of your family right?" he questioned, smiling slightly.

"Ara, ara, someone seems like he did his homework, doesn't it buchou," the buxom violet eyed girl commented. Before Rias could respond a blond haired bishonen and a petite white haired girl stepped into the club room.

"Well, now that everyone's here, let us formally introduce ourselves, " she said getting back to the reason they were there in the first place. "I am Rias Gremory, heir of one of the remaining 72 pillars of pure blooded devils, and [KIng] of my peerage," the Gremory heiress formally introduced herself as a pair of black bat like wings sprouted from her back.

Next was the blond, "I am Yuuto Kiba, second year and Rias-sama's [Knight]," he stated as he bowed.

"Koneko Toujou… [Rook]... first year," whispered the young white haired girl. Giratina had to use all her willpower in order to restrain herself from cuddling the girl and feeding her like a kitten.

"And last but not least, Akeno Himejima, [Queen] and vice-president of the Occult Research

club," she said as all three of them revealed their black wings.

Ichigo was stunned, even if he should have seen it coming. Now as confused as he was as to who Akeno was to Shuri, he would put it off until he got home, not realizing that Giratina did not appeared surprised in the slightest.

The devil's in the room, however took his reaction as if he was impressed.

"Well Ichi, I guess it's our turn, though I would have hoped the others were with us," commented the only other person of his group currently present. "I am Giratina the Hollow king's familiar," she introduced herself ambiguously as six black, red clawed tendrils of darkness appeared from her back.

"And I am Ichigo Kurosaki..." began the orange haired teen. The others looked at him expectantly as if waiting for something more.

' _ **Come on king, leave the badassness of our introduction to me,'**_ called the manifestation of his hollow and shinigami powers from inside his head.

' _Fine... wait why should I listen to you,'_ Ichigo growled.

' _ **Because it is the horse's duty to parade the king, now less talking more blowing minds,'**_ his carbon copy reasoned.

'Old man, what do you think?' He asked the other part of his soul.

' _Leaving behind a good impression might be favorable, I say you should allow it,'_ answered the wiser of the two spirits.

' _ **Woohoo!'**_ cheered white Zangetsu. _**"I've been wanting to try this out fer some time now!"**_

Taking in a deep breath, Ichigo reached into his pocket and pulled out his old substitute shinigami badge and raised it towards his chest. A sense of nostalgia coursed through his body.

The sudden explosion of energy caused all those present to cover their eyes due to the sudden flash of light. When they felt things calm down they all looked up to where the orange haired teen should have been. Rias and her peerage gasped at his new appearance. White cloak, white hakama, black obi all looked so right on their guest, however, what really caught their attention was the white, forward pointing, curved horn that stuck out from the left side of his head as well as two white batlike wings with black markings that somewhat resembled those of a dragon.

"Hollow representative and high school student," he finished as he bent down to pick up his body.

After a few minutes of silence, Rias as well as the rest of her peerage were finally able to snap out of their awe struck expressions.

*Cough* "Well now that introductions are done why don't you two stay for some tea," invited the crimson haired devil.

"Sure why not, Giratina what do you think?" asked Ichigo as he once again entered his body.

"I don't see any problems with it," replied the red eyed beauty as she moved to take a seat. _'Although I would have wished you didn't hog all the attention. How come I couldn't leave them completely awestruck, I'm a dragon god. Dammit Ichi, why do you have to be so sexy.'_ she whined internally, her thoughts way off track, probably somewhere in the tropics.

"I see, Akeno if you would," she said as she led the others towards the couches at the center of the room.

"Coming right up Buchou, if you'll excuse me," said the violet eyed buxom girl as she unconsciously swayed her hips as she left the room, shooting a quick glance at Ichigo. ' _Ufufufu, this is going to be interesting. So much power released at one time, that feeling he gave me, I can still feel the chills. I can only imagine how he fights. Just thinking about it is making me wetter than I already am. Is it bad if I want him to punish me,"_ she thought perversely, ' _maybe I should make him mine, he has been staring at me all day after all."_

* * *

 _ **The streets of Kuoh, a few minutes earlier…**_

Issei Hyoudou, a second year high school who is currently experiencing the time of his youth.

Why, you ask?

Simple really, this perverted brown haired, brown eyed boy had just gotten himself a girlfriend. Her name is Amano Yuuma, and she was a blessing in a day of failed peeping for the young hormonal teenager.

"Please go out with me," was what she said.

Of course being who he was, he thought it was all a prank at first. Why wouldn't he be suspicious, after all, with her silky black hair and slender body some might confuse her with an angel.

Haa~ it was a dream come true for a guy whose age equalled the amount of years without a girlfriend.

It happened right after school, he was planning on waiting at the front gate to see if he was able to catch a glimpse of the new transfer student, which he heard from his two buddies, Matsuda and Motohama, that she was a goddess with a body rivaling the two great ladies of Kuoh academy, Rias-sempai and Akeno-sempai. He decided against it, however, when he realized the new porn mag he ordered was supposed to arrive in the mail that day.

Then he encountered her at the bridge on his way home asking' "Y-you're Issei H-Hyoudou-kun right."

"Yeah, why?"

"Please go out with me," with those five words he fell in love. Her cuteness made it so difficult to say no, and why would he say no in the first place.

After that they planned a date, Saturday was the day. His first date. He was so excited that he missed her sudden change in demeanor when a sudden release of power came from the school, not that he was able to feel it. And with that, after exchanging contact information, they went their separate ways.

Nothing could ruin this day for him.

* * *

 _ **Outskirts of town, Abandoned church, after sunset…**_

"So, how did it go with the boy Azazel-sama sent us to kill, Raynare," asked a tall, dark blue haired, dark blue eyed woman wearing a trench coat.

"That part was easy, however, I don't think we're going to kill him anymore," responded the woman known as Raynare. No longer did she appear like a young naive girl, instead it was an attractive young woman with violet eyes and black hair that reached all the way down to her hips. Still slender yet with a larger bust. She wore a black v-neck blouse and a short red skirt.

"Why not?" asked a blond girl wearing a gothic lolita dress.

"Is it because of that sudden spike of energy we felt earlier?" inquired a man wearing a fedora and a large trench coat.

"Yes, it was quite powerful, and to me it felt like that of a fallen angel's, both dark and light at the same time." the black haired woman recalled.

"I heard rumors that an important representative of some recently established faction has entered this territory," informed the fedora wearing man.

"Pray tell, where did you hear this from, Donasheek," asked the goth loli.

"It was from two white masked creatures, Mittelt, the hollows we encounter every now and then when we go devil hunting. They said something about some of their leaders coming to this city for some reason and that they could feel it," he responded.

"Now that you mentioned it we haven't seen many of those since a few weeks back have we," the blue haired woman pointed out.

"Your right Kalawarner," responded Raynare, who appeared to be the leader of the group. "New plan, find a way to make contact with this new group without alerting the devils. If we are able to establish some form of relationship, I'm sure Azazel-sama will reward us greatly."

"What will you do about the boy?" asked Mittelt.

"Go on a date with him then brake up at the end of it. It's not like he suspects or knows anything,"

"Wow, so cruel, Raynare. Take a picture while you're at it," responded the blond.

"I will, don't worry."

"What about the nun, Kokabiel said that Azazel-sama wanted her sacred gear," asked the blue eyed fallen.

"We'll take care of that when the time comes." responded the violet eyed fallen.

"There is one flaw to that plan," Donasheek put in.

"What might that be," inquired Raynare.

"The white haired priest."

 _ **Kurosaki Residence, about the same time…**_

"We're home!" announced the two students simultaneously as they removed their shoes.

No response.

Confused, both walked further in until the came to the living room. There they found Harribel reading a book. As well as Loly and Nel playing Black Ops III on the playstation, online, with headsets on. They could see Menoly in the kitchen along with Shuri getting dinner ready.

"Get rekt scrub!" screamed the black haired assistant.

" _Que putos haces idiota, te acaba de matar una japonesa,"_ they heard. _(The fuck are you doing idiot, a japanese woman just killed you)_

"Que putos estas diciendo? Creías que una mujer no puede jugar?" she screamed back in perfect spanish. Ah, the perks of being a hollow, perfect spanish, not a single moment of studying. (What the fuck are you saying? Did you believe a woman couldn't play?)

Nel just laughed.

The two clueless ones deadpanned.

"The hell's going on?!" questioned a tired Ichigo. "You know what don't even bother answering."

Startled as they were, the occupants of the room carried on with what they were doing, greeting the two as they entered the room.

"Hi Itsygo, how was your day?" asked Nel not bothering to look away from the screen.

"Alright, I guess," responded the orange haired king as he went to go sit on on the couch closest to the kitchen.

"I see, Giratina-chan do you want to join us," she replied.

"Sure, how do you play this any way?" asked the red eyed girl.

After watching the girls play for half an hour, he turned to the blond on the couch parallel to his, "So anything happen?"

"No, nothing happened, just a message from Starrk saying that a rogue adjuchas has left Hueco Mundo," answered the usually silent arrancar. "He said he'll send word when they discover its location."

"Hope, they find it soon… so troublesome." he sighed.

Since Hueco Mundo was the fastest group to recover from the war, they were in charge of any dangerous hollow activity while the shinigami recovered, being unable to send their higher ranking officers. Basically, anything above a gillian and it was their responsibility, a real pain in the ass. Then again it could be someone else...

"Dinner's ready," called Shuri from the kitchen.

The girls stopped playing as Harribel put down her book. All five of them headed towards the kitchen, the three girls behind him having a heated discussion over the last few minutes of gameplay.

They all came to a stop at their own seats with Ichigo at the head of the long table. Plates filled with curry along with the mouth watering aroma was what greeted them along with two smiling cooks. As they began to eat they talked about their day, making small talk, cracking small jokes, letting the day wind down. The comfortable atmosphere was something they all looked forward to ever since they moved in.

Once they were all finished they left the dishes to Loly and GIratina, it was their turn tonight.

Harribel went back to the living room while Menoly announced that she was going to go take a bath.

Shuri and Ichigo were the only two left in the kItchen, the former not willing to look the latter in the eyes. Something was bothering him and she knew what it was.

"Shuri, if you would please follow me, there is something I would like to speak with you about." Ichigo requested as he got up and started heading towards his room.

"Hai, Ichigo-sama," she replied, still not taking her eyes off of the white carpet.

As they reached the doors to his room, Ichigo decided to break the silence that prevailed on the long journey up.

"So, Akeno Himejima. Do you recognize that name?" he said softly, opening the door and guiding her in.

The room was dark, the only light came from the moon.

Shuri decided to go sit on the large bed before she responded. She knew this would come up when Ichigo started school, however, that did not make things any easier.

"Yes... that is the name of my daughter…" she replied, sadness taking control of her voice.

He was stunned for a moment, although he already knew before he decided to ask, it still bothered him, ever since he met Akeno.

No that wasn't right. Ever since he sensed her.

"Why didn't you tell me anything if you knew that I was most likely encounter her?" he asked his tone becoming slightly more emotional, "Why didn't you go see her when we first arrived at this city, I know you sensed her, I would have let you go see her, so why?"

"I was scared," she said as she started breaking down. She longed to be with her daughter she truly did.

"Why?"

"I don't know. The things I've done as a hollow, the fact that I died right in front of her, what if she blames herself, her father...," she hesitated, "...me?"

 _SLAP_

Ichigo slapped her. The moonlight shone on her face. It hurt.

She grabbed her cheek. It was the first time her King has struck her, shown any kind of disapproval. She thought this would be easier. She hoped it would have been easier.

She turned to look at him. He was crying. Last time he cried it was at the end of the war.

A sudden image flashed through her mind, ' _standing in front of her, in front of all, covered in blood was a king. Her king… a fragile young boy. The lower half of his face covered by the sharp white teeth of his mask, two white horns pointed at the eternal moon, on the exposed upper half of his face streams of tears reflected by the soothing white light that bore witness to this horrid battle. A roar of agony broke the silence of the waste land. So much pain. Confusion. And for what. So lost was he in despair that caused the others around him to wonder, caused her to question, 'what was the purpose?' 'what were they fighting for?... and remember'_

As if that wasn't enough, the oranged haired teen dropped another bomb on her already emotionally distraught mind.

"You know, I lost my mother when I was nine. Found her lying dead, right on top of me. I was covered completely in her blood," he said recalling the traumatizing event. "I was so lost, I didn't understand… It hurt even more realizing that, because of me, my sisters lost her to... my father too..." he choked, "It hurt that they didn't blame me."

"Even after finding out the truth, I still blame myself." he finished putting his arms around Shuri, embracing her in a tight hug.

""Oh Ichigo..." she cried softly as she caressed his cheek.

The sound of sobbing echoed throughout the room.

"I was killed right in front of her you know... she was only nine," she choked out. "Killed by fallen angels, her father's kin," she whispered as she snuggled into her king's strong embrace. "I thought that after I was killed I would be able to comfort her. I-I u-used to be a shrine maiden, I knew about the workings of the shinto afterlife. However those b-bastards were prepared, they used a cursed artifact, they bound my soul to the shrine. I c-couldn't leave. The living, no matter the species, their powers, could see me," she cried. "After that, I w-watched as she struggled to escape. I thought she was killed. Then she came back to the shrine with a broken arm and several cuts. I called out to her, I tried to hold her... but I couldn't, my arms just went through her. Barquiel wouldn't be able to take care of her, my family despised the fact that she was of mixed blood. There was nothing I could do. She was all alone. The cold rain wouldn't stay off of her and she just stood there, she j-just stood there." her sobs became heavier.

"Then she left, I couldn't reach her anymore, less than a month after my death my grief was so strong that I hollowfied. From then on everything is blurry, before I knew it I was an adjuchas, yet I couldn't return not like that. How ironic it was, unlike the other hollows colored bone white, I was the darkest black," she laughed bitterly.

"F-from there I set out to become a v-vasto lorde. I heard that they became more human like in appearance and it was true. So much power... but my mask, my black mask covered my face…" she wailed, no longer being able to control herself she completely broke down. She was still not used to the amount of humanity returned by becoming an arrancar.

Whipping his own tears Ichigo spoke up.

"That's enough, rest here for tonight," he said as he laid her down on his bed, tucking her in before moving away.

However, before he could finish turning around, he felt her grab his arm.

"P-please, stay… don't leave me," his fraccion pleaded.

"Don't worry, I won't."

Unaware to the who in the room, just outside the room was a blond banged, black haired dragon with a small mirror in her hand.

"Humans are such fragile souls."

* * *

 _ **Unknown place…**_

 _Rain._

 _It was raining._

 _*Pit, pat, pit, pat._

 _A child stood in that rain. Her pure white dress stained with mud and red, torn in several places._

 _She was tired, so tired._

" _Why, why, why? Kaa-san?" dead eyes looked at the unmoving, bloody corpse of a woman… a woman that looked so much like the child._

 _Where was her father, why didn't he protect them… the words echoed all around._

Akeno woke with a start.

It was that dream again.

Her mother's death, haunting her again. After all these years, why now?

She stayed in her bed, staring at the ceiling thinking over and over again. Her thoughts straying to the orange haired teen she met today. The warm feeling she got from him,she could still feel it.

A possibility crossed her mind.

' _Kurosaki-kun used to be a shinigami, maybe he can help me, make peace. Even if that man doesn't show himself…. Maybe… just maybe… I can see her again. But how will I ask.'_

* * *

 **AN:** Wow, I didn't know I could write such emotional scenes... tell me if I did good or if was all just a figure of my imagination.

Until next time, review, comment, leave recomindations on how I can improve, Kuuhakubankai out.


	4. Chapter 3: The Rogue Hollow

**Edit: 4/7/16:** A few changes were made, several additions, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Summary of Previous AN:**

Late chapter. I'm my own editor (that needed to make quite the edit several months later) sorry 'bout that. At this point in time I realized that Ichigo's Harem was massive, so I decided to put some on hold until I could add a more promising reason of why they would stay with him after he has so many women. Some were easier than others.

*Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, High School DxD, or Pokemon… (not really sure if I need a disclaimer for pokemon)… they belong to their respective owners, the only thing I do own is the OC's and my own ideas, but if I did I would be rich… I think.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Rogue Hollow and the Beginning of a Hunt**

He made a girl cry. He felt like a complete asshole.

It has been three days since he confronted Shuri about Akeno. He had promised to give her time to prepare, he assured her that he wouldn't mention anything to Akeno. Still it didn't help his guilty conscience. He knew that wasn't the way he should have acted, that wasn't him, but to be perfectly honest, ever since the end of the war, this became more frequent.

Not even beating up the three perverts in front of him could brighten up his mood, which was strange since always did enjoy beating up Keigo and Kon when they got out of control.

"Won't you three ever learn?" he asked the three kneeling, bloody, and bruised boys while he rubbed his temples.

They were the infamous perverted trio of Kuoh Academy, Issei, Matsuda, and Motohama. Their stupidity was something he had no words to describe.

Speaking of stupidity...

"A hot guy like you would never understand, being surrounded by beautiful girls all the time!" screamed the bald headed Matsuda.

"Yeah! Not even one week here and you're already close to the two beautiful onee-samas, Rias-senpai and Akeno-senpai, the school's mascot, Koneko-chan, the beautiful new transfer student, Giratina-sama, and even that bastard pretty boy prince! Not only do you hog all the beauties, but you also get all the attention of the other girls since you know him!" his glasses wearing accomplice added.

"What about you, do you have anything to say for yourself," Ichigo asked the brown haired teen.

"I... deny nothing. I just want to say this before our execution…" this caused the orange haired teen to raise an eyebrow, "...if it's for oppai, I regret nothing."

"Haa, its too soon for this shit, girls I leave them to you." he sighed. "I swear it's like having multiple Kiegos and Kons," he whispered to himself.

"Don't worry Kurosaki-senpai, we'll take care of the rest," responded Katase with the entire girl's kendo team behind her. "Now you three accept your punishment like men," she added as she turned to the three perverts.

Ichigo just walked away, not looking back at the explosion of dust and cries of help behind him.

It has been the same thing with those three everyday. They peep into the girl's changing room get caught, then get their asses kicked by Ichigo or the Kendo girls. They just don't seem to learn.

Now he was headed towards the old school building. Both he and Giratina were asked to join the Occult Research club back on Tuesday by Rias, with a little persuasion from Akeno.

He said that they would think about it, then came the tiring night with Shuri, and he decided it would be the best way to keep an eye on Akeno without looking too suspicious… oh well.

He entered the dimly lit main room of the club only to find out that he was the last one to arrive. Rias was sitting at her desk focussed on the contracts her peerage had completed these past few days. Yuuto was on the couch drinking tea while Giratina and Koneko were on the opposite couch.

The orange haired teen had to stifle a laugh that threatened to escape his throat. Currently, his red eyed familiar was petting Koneko's white hair as the young girl, seemingly pleased, just kept eating her snacks, not bothered at all.

The vice president just smiled as he entered.

"I'm here," he announced.

"Oh, good afternoon Ichigo-san,"greeted the crimson haired devil as she looked up from her paperwork.

"Ichi, you're finally here," said the red eyed, cat loving girl.

"If you don't mind me asking, what took you so long, Kurosaki-senpai," asked the blond knight.

"Nothing, just the usual," he sighed.

"Ara, ara, was Ichi-kun playing with his cute kouhai again," commented a giggling queen.

"Perverts…" was all that came from the white haired girl.

"Moving on... any plans for today, Rias," he asked the club president.

"Actually there is." she said as she placed the paperwork in one of the drawers of her desk, "we're going to play some board games, Akeno recommended it and Giratina-san seemed very excited about it."

"Ufufufu, were going to be playing jenga, chess, twister, monopoly…" the black haired thunder priestess listed off as she giggled perversely.

"I'm not playing twister with you," he instantly rejected. Her teasing these past few days reminded him too much of Yoruichi and Shuri.

"Awww, but why not, afraid to lose," she challenged.

" _ **Do it king, show 'em that you aren't afraid of a little game like twister. Show 'em who's king, hahahahaha!"**_ a certain albino called from the depths of his soul while covering the mouth of a certain old man.

"Fine then, let's do this," he responded.

" _ **Hahahaha!"**_

A few minutes later, Ichigo realized, he fucked up.

 _ **-Two hours later...**_

He had lost track of how long they have been playing, not that it really mattered.

Currently the young king found himself in quite a compromising position. Akeno was on all fours while his waist was beneath hers, she was still wearing her skirt and some mature looking panties… yeah he was doing all he could to suppress a nosebleed... and other natural reactions.

Rias had already lost, while Koneko decided not to participate. Kiba was in charge of the spinner, and Giratina was in a open legged position under the black haired devil..

"Ichigo-senpai, next is left arm, red." the blond knight announced with a small smile.

The closest spot was right in between Giratina's legs… ' _shit,'_ he thought.

Just as he was about to move, his phone rang. Reaching into his left pocket he answered it without moving from his current position. The others turned their attention towards him, curious as to who it was.

" _Itsygo, are you there?"_ came the voice of a certain green haired arrancar.

"Yeah, hold up let me put you on speaker," he grunted.

" _Why do you need to do that?"_ she asked.

"Reasons, " the orange haired teen answered.

"Ara, ara, Ichi-kun, you do know you can just give up," the vice president of the club inputted.

"Never," he shot back.

" _Itsygo, are you playing games and didn't invite me, how could you!?"_ Nel pouted, not that he could see. She was now on speaker

Rias, as well as the other devils, couldn't help but giggle at the nickname. He scowled.

"So, what's up," he asked curiosity getting the better of him as he tried to ignore the others. It was rare for Nel to call him, unless it was for snacks.

" _Menoly-chan just came back from Hueco Mundo, she has information that Starrk-san has gathered on the rogue adjuchas,"_ she informed, " _I just wanted to let you know that it's urgent, so Harribel-chan decided that it was best to go inform you in person. Both Menoly-chan and her are headed towards the school now."_

"Why would she do that?" he inquired.

" _She said that it also involved the devils and Urahara-san… oh, sorry Itsygo, Have to hang up, the next game has started, see ya when you get home… Loly-chan stop stealing my kills!"_ and with that she hung up.

Everyone in the room stayed silent, the ones who were playing deciding it was best to end the game there and stand up.  
"So, what's this about a rogue adjuchas, Ichigo?" Rias asked her expression going serious.

"I wouldn't know what to say, I barely know anything about it." he responded.

He then turned to Giratina.

"Giratina, go to the front gate and bring them in," he ordered.

"Yes _,_ Ichi, I'll be right back," and with that she walked out.

"So, Ichi-kun, what do you know about this rogue adjuchas?" inquired his fraccion's daughter.

"Like I said before, nothing much, the only thing I know is that this hollow left Hueco Mundo a little more than a week ago," he responded as he scratched the back of his head.

"Ichigo-senpai, if you don't mind me asking but what makes this hollow a rogue?" asked the blond knight.

"This hollow is considered a rogue because it does not follow the rules established by our king," responded a cool voice behind the knight.

Following the direction of the voice, they saw and emerald eyed, olive skinned, short haired golden blond wearing a high collared white jacket, that covered the lower half of her face, yet left her stomach completely uncovered, barely covering her large breast. The jacket had two beige air filters, one on each side of the zipper. She also had white hakama pants, black tabi socks, and low-heeled sandals. A somewhat large sword with a purple handle, was strapped horizontally to her back.

Next to her was a shorter haired blond with green eyes and a tomboyish appearance, wearing a white short sleeved dress with an upturned collar, the dress exposes her waist and part of her thighs on both sides and unzipped at the front, revealing some of her cleavage. She also wore a black sash loosely around her hips. Her appearance is completed by black tabi socks and low-heeled sandals, a white segmented choke, a few bracelets, and a mask that obscures her right eye. An average sized sword hung loosely on her waist.

"Ichigo/ Kurosaki-sama" the two greeted respectively as they walked towards the orange haired teen.

Meanwhile, the devils couldn't help but stare at them, especially the former queen of the hollows. She was beautiful even by devil standards, and although the short haired blond wasn't on the same level as the former tercera, she still had the looks.

When they stopped, Harribel stood to his right while Menoly took his left.

"Everyone I would like to introduce you to Tier Harribel and Menoly Mallia," he said introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you," the two blondes bowed in greeting.

"Harribel, Menoly, the redhead is Rias Gremory, the owner of this territory. The blond pretty boy is Yuuto Kiba, the small albino is Koneko Toujou, and the black haired girl with the orange ribbon is Akeno Himejima," he said while giving the two arrancar a look that said, ' _do not say anything that would be out of line,'_ when he saw the look of realization as they saw the violet eyed girl.

"Awww, why didn't you let us introduce ourselves, Ichi-kun?" asked a pouting Akeno.

"Because it'd take too long, and by the sound of it, the information they bring is important," he responded.

"But still Ichigo, that was a bit rude don't you think," interjected the crimson haired devil. "And I would have preferred if you could have atleast introduced us a better way," she pouted cutely.

"She's right you know," chided the calm arrancar. "It could have been better, then again, creativity was never your strong point." she added.

This caused the others to laugh or giggle.

"Haha, who would have thought you would be the one cracking jokes… for your information, I can be creative," he shot back his scowl returning.

" _ **No, not really,"**_ commented a certain inner spirit.

' _You stay out of this,'_ the orange haired teen thought in irritation.

"Calm down Ichigo, you don't need to get so defensive," she subtly countered.

"Whatever, let's get back on track," he said as he moved towards the couch where the bond knight currently sat. Akeno decided to sit to his right while Giratina returned to her spot next to Koneko.

Rias offered their new guests chairs, which they both turned down, before she went to go sit at her desk.

"As I told Ichigo a few days earlier, an adjuchas class hollow left the sands of Hueco Mundo a little over a week ago, and has not returned ever since," began the quiet arrancar, finally getting down to business.

"Then wouldn't it be safe to assume that it has been taken care of?" asked a confused Rias.

"That would usually be the case, Gremory-san, however, Starrk decided to ask Urahara Kisuke, a contact of Ichigo's, for help in tracking this hollow," she informed.

"Wait, wait, why did Starrk ask hat'n clogs for help?" the oranged teen asked/demanded.

"The answer to your question, Kurosaki-sama, lies in the fact of who the hollow is," Menoly spoke up.

"Who is this hollow?" he asked somewhat annoyed.

"It goes by the name Skorpios Kamouflaje , labeled by the shinigami as the 'invisible impaler.' And as it's alias implies, it impales its victims as it appears invisible," she informed.

"The body and mask of a chameleon with the legs, pincers, eyes, and tail of a scorpion. And the worst part is that it is able to mask his appearance and reiatsu to become undetectable, only those with the best sensing abilities can find it," Harribel explained.

"Not to be rude or anything, Harribel-san," Rias interrupted, "but what does this have with the rest of us hearing this?" she asked fearing the worst.

"The thing is, Gremory-san, that it was tracked to this city by Urahara Kisuke," responded the former queen. "Also, there is the small detail that, according to the data provided on it, it went missing several decades back, presumed dead after an encounter with fallen angels."

The the devils opened their eyes in surprise. Rias couldn't help, but gasp and Akeno raised a hand to cover her mouth. Ichigo and his red eyed familiar just absorbed the information,

"Quick question, who are this Starrk and Urahara Kisuke?" asked Akeno after a few seconds of silence.

"Urahara Kisuke is a scientist and an old friend of Ichigo, a… how should I put it, mad genius,," the emerald eyed blond said as she struggled to find the right word to describe the eccentric candy shop owner.

"He's an asshole," Ichigo put in.

"And Coyote Starrk is one of the strongest arrancar and is currently acting as king while Ichigo is away," she finished.

Mentioned orange haired teen face palmed, as the devils in the room processed what was just said.

' _One, two, aaand…'_

"Eeeeehhhhh!?" they all screamed in usion, minus Koneko, who was still surprised, as they all turned to look at Ichigo. He just laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Am I missing something," asked the confused segunda to the equally confused Menoly.

"I'm not sure, Harribel-sama, but by the looks of it, they seem to have not known who Kurosaki-sama really was." she whispered back.

"Y-y-you're the king of the hollows, Ichigo?!" the blue-green eyed devil exclaimed.

"Ara, ara, Ichi-kun who would have thought you would be keeping such a secret. Ufufufu, to think I'm sitting next to royalty, I feel special," the violet eyed priestess commented. "Should I call you 'your majesty' or do you prefer Ichigo-sama?" she added.

"Truly ingenious, Ichigo-senpai, to think you were able to mislead not only us but buchou as well during your introduction," stated the blond knight.

"Senpai lied… " whispered Koneko.

"Be more respectful, all of you!," the crimson devil panicked.

"Its alright Rias, hehe, it wasn't really ever my intention, but you know, I'm not much of a fan of formalities and the fact that your brother didn't mention it, from what I could guess, I didn't see it as something of importance," he admitted as he chuckled nervously. "Just keep calling me the same as always, and no Akeno, I'd rather prefer that annoying informal nickname than 'your majesty.'"

Harribel just pinched the bridge of her nose while Giratina's laughter could be heard in the background. "Now is not the time for this," she reprimanded the teens.

This caused them to focus once more on the busty blond. Ichigo, however, felt that there was going to be a lot more explaining to do later on.

"As I was saying, this hollow was last recorded to be in this city so we're going to have to stay on high alert. The ones in danger will be those with high reiatsu or high, concentrated levels of energy," she informed.

Then she turned to Rias, "If it wouldn't be too much of a bother, but is it alright if we move that mirror in the corner of the room to here," she asked.

Nodding the crimson haired teen asked, "What for?"

"Urahara-san wanted to fill everyone present and has a message for Kurosaki-sama as well," informed the tomboyish looking arrancar.

"Then what's the mirror for?" Akeno asked.

"Oh, I can answer that, It's one of my abilities," the blond banged dragon answered. "I use mirrors as a medium to set up communications, similar to how devils use magic for communication," she half lied.

"Go ahead then, I'm curious to see how it works," responded the crimson haired teen.

The red eyed girl along with Menoly then moved to put the mirror in a position where it could be seen from both the couches and Rias's desk.

Placing her hand on the mirror, the ruler of the distortion world muttered something in an ancient language that even the devil's translation ability could not decipher. An unknown language, a forgotten language. With that the mirror shimmered slightly, then the occupants of the room found themselves looking at what seemed to be a traditional japanese room. The orange haired teen instantly recognized the room to be the living room of Kisuke's shop.

Sitting facing the mirror was a man with messy light-blond hair covered with a striped dark green and white bucket hat, wearing green clothes, and sitting cross legged, sipping some tea.

It looked like he was expecting them.

"Ara, ara, Kurosaki-san, It's been so long since you last called. Oh, and what's this, it seems like you've made more friends," the eccentric shopkeeper commented. "Your father would be proud… maybe I should call him."

"Don't you dare Urahara," the orange haired teen threatened. Scowl never leaving his face.

"Calm down Kurosaki-san, It was just a joke," the shopkeeper said as he used a white paper fan to cover his mocking grin. "Anyway, Ichigo you can go now, you not needed here anymore," he said as he waved off the king of the hollows.

The others let out a surprised gasp. Even Harribel let her surprised expression show, although hers was more tame, from Urahara's unexpected words.

Those who had only recently discovered Ichigo's position were more surprised by the shopkeeper's flippant attitude when addressing the powerful teen.

"The hell do you mean by that Urahara," demanded a deadly serious Ichigo.

"You didn't let me finish, Kurosaki-san, how rude," the blond cried.

Rias and her peerage couldn't help but sweat drop.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was resisting the urge to open a garganta to his old mentor's side in order to give him a beating. _'I'll call Hiyori later, yeah that'll teach him, even if I have to pay her."_ he plotted, his eyes shining a mischievous gold, that did not go unnoticed by the shopkeeper.

"Kurosaki-san, what are you planning?" he asked while sweating bullets. It wouldn't be good for him whatever it was.

"Nothing Urahara, just say hi to Hiyori for me," said the orange haired teen, a small bout of laughter escaping his throat.

"I will," Urahara responded nervously. _'Shit.'_

"Well, as I was saying," the candy salesman began, becoming serious once again. "Shunsui-sotaicho contacted me earlier asking why you weren't at the quincy's new realm, or did you forget about the meeting planned for today, you're already late an hour and a half," he finished, though the teasing undertone caused the seriousness to lose its effect.

"Damn it, that was today! Shit!," he cursed as he took out the worn out wooden badge from his pocket and pressed it against his chest. "Sorry Rias, everyone but I got to go." He said as a garganta appeared before him, his body leaning on Akeno.

"Wait! Ichigo, what about the hollow!?" the Gremory heiress screamed.

"About that, Harribel, you'll be in charge, take care of the rest… I'll send Ulquiorra to help out," he assured. "Menoly, contact my fraccion, tell her to meet me at Agartha, at the Vandenreich palace, Giratina you make sure to keep them safe, but if they want to take part in the hunt let them," he ordered. "And Rias, Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, don't put yourselves in too much danger, from what Kisuke has told me, your brother would kill me if anything happens to you."

The mentioning of her brother caused her to blush, even if she was annoyed at the orange haired teen.

And with that he walked into the black abyss

"Ara, ara, what will we do with his body?" asked the black haired yamato nadeshiko, as the orange haired teen's head rested on her lap.

"We'll take that with us later," replied the emerald eyed blond. "Now that he's gone, what was so important that Ichigo had to leave, Urahara Kisuke," she asked coldly, causing everyone to turn their attention towards the mirror, keeping the questions they wanted to ask for later.

"The answer to that lies in how I was able to track, your little rogue," the shopkeeper answered in a deadly serious tone, all previous playfulness completely gone.

"Now as I explain I want no interruptions is that clear," he said giving everyone a hard glare, "And Giratina-san, I don't want Kurosaki-san to find out any of this, are we clear, I'll tell him myself,."

"Yes, Urahara-san."

"The same goes for you Sirzechs's imouto," he continued.

"R-right, Urahara-san," replied a surprised Rias. She didn't expect this man to know her brother, and by his tone of voice, they seemed to be old friends.

After a few seconds of silence followed before the blond spoke again.

"Kurosaki's younger sister was attacked," he dropped the bomb.

"What?!" the teens shouted.

Ignoring their outburst he continued, "Harribel-san, two of your fraccion are in critical condition, they were caught off guard," he informed the former queen.

A sudden burst of spiritual pressure pushed against those in the room, the eyes of the usually calm arrancar hardened.

Before she could say anything Kisuke cut her off.

"Calm down, calm down, Inoue-san it tending to all of their injuries," he assured.  
"What happened, Urahara," came the cold voice, not from Harribel, surprisingly, but from Giratina. It seemed to contain a primordial fury promising no mercy. Her eyes started glowing a dangerous crimson, six black tendrils sprouting from her back, as well as a long platinum draconic tail with four golden spikes, two on each side. The strangely shaped necklace she wore began glowing an eerie yellow.

"Giratina-san don't do anything Kurosaki wouldn't want you to do, so calm down," the blond shopkeeper commanded.

As if coming out of a trance, the female dragon calmed down, however, her tail and tendrils did not recede.

"My apologies, I did not mean to lose control of myself," she apologized, while becoming a little depressed. She did not want her master do disapprove of her, after all he was the one who freed her and her sisters after several millennia of being sealed due to their violence.

"The others in the room still seemed tense, but prefered to let it slide, or keep their thoughts to themselves.

' _So she's a dragon… I guess I'm going to have to do some research on her after all this,'_ the Gremory heiress considered. ' _What more surprises can we expect from you Ichigo? Lucifer, this day is filled with surprises… I feel like I'm going to need a long shower.'_ she internally sighed.

' _Ara, ara, this is getting more and more interesting… so what else are you hiding Ichi-kun...'_ were the suspicion filled thoughts of the violet eyed buxom girl.

"Really, Giratina-san, you let your emotions get the better of you, just like Kurosaki-san a few years ago." commented the orange head's old mentor. "Oh well, now that that's over, let me explain what happened..."

* * *

 _ **Karakura, one day earlier, afternoon…**_

Yuzu Kurosaki, a light brown haired preteen with soft dark brown eyes. Her current attire consisted of a light pink skirt, a white hoodie, and white sneakers.

Walking besides her was a slender young woman with olive-green hair, lavender eyes, and long eyelashes. She had three pink dots just under her right eye. This woman wore a long sleeved, light green sweater, low heeled black shoes, and light blue jeans. She was Cyan Sung-Sun.

Both were on their way back to the Kurosaki clinic, carrying shopping bags, having just finished shopping for tonight's dinner.

"What's wrong Sung-Sun-san? You seem worried," ask the young girl.

"It's nothing, Yuzu-sama, just a little worried," lied the lavender eyed fraccion. She couldn't shake off the feeling that they were being watched.

"Mou~ I told you to call me Yuzu or Yuzu-chan, Sung-Sun-san," pouted the youngest of the Kurosaki siblings.

"I'm sorry Yuzu-chan, I forgot," the older woman responded as she raised her free left hand to cover her teasing grin.

She has become quite fond of the young girl in the last few weeks, doting her after a few days of living with them. How couldn't she, the young Kurosaki was so adorable, as well being very mature for her tender age.

"Let's hurry up, Yuzu-chan before your Karin-chan beats those two brutes for getting on her nerves," she said a little more comfortable now that the strange feeling was gone.

As they approached the corner of a street, a flash of dark blue caught their attention.

"Dialga-san?" she questioned.

And just as the slender woman said, turning the corner was the dark blue haired, red eyed girl in her usual blue hoodie and grey skirt.

"Huh? Oh if it isn't Cyan and Yuzu-chan. How unexpected," the blue haired dragon chuckled as she walked up to them.

"It's been awhile, Dialga-chan, you haven't visited in some time," the brown haired girl greeted as the now group of three started heading towards the young girl's house. They were still around twelve blocks away.

"Sorry about that Yuzu, but Orihime has been insisting we go shopping these past few weeks, and I can't really blame her. With the money we've been getting for our living expenses," she apologized.

"That must be quite the amount," Sung-Sun remarked.

"It's okay, you can make it up by staying over for dinner tonight," offered the young matriarch of the Kurosaki family.

"I don't see why not, I was headed there before I bumped into you," she smiled.

"What for?" inquired the arrancar.

"I needed to ask Isshin-san about some things." she answered.

"Sorry to tell you, but Tou-san is in Soul Society right now, he said he needed to help out some of our cousins re-establish the Shiba clan," Yuzu recalled angrily, to the other two it seemed cute. "He never told us we had any cousins, not even about Ishida-san, mou~!"

"It's fine I'll ask him when he's around, it's not really all that important," Dialga answered as rubbed the young teen's hair. "So, what are you making tonight?" she asked.

"Hamburger steak and fried rice," the young girl answered happily.

Just then, a spike of energy could be felt coming in the direction of the clinic, causing the two warriors to shift their attention in said direction.

Paying closer attention, you could also feel two, quickly dropping, sources of reiatsu. Sung-sung instantly recognized them.

"Mila-Rose, Karin!" she screamed as she brought out a green pill from her pocket. "Dialga-san grab Yuzu and let's head over towards the clinic now! Apache won't be able to last much longer fighting alone," she said before she took off, ordering the mod soul in her gigai to go get Orihime, leaving with a sound of static.

"Come on Yuzu," the blue haired older looking dragon teen said before she picked up the young girl bridal style, "Lets go."

"Eeeep!" said young teen screamed cutely, though she was still worried. Her sister was in danger.

 _ **...Kurosaki Clinic a few minutes earlier...**_

"Oi, Mila-Rose," called a heterochromatic, tomboyish black haired girl from the living room. She had a black t-shirt and sweatpants on.

"What is it Apache," answered a dark skinned woman with dark wavy brown hair, as she walked down the drying her hair. She only had a black bra that barely held back her large bust and short-shorts on, some steam could be seen radiating off of her skin.

"How much longer do you think Sung-Sun and Yuzu-chan will take before they get back?" the heterochromatic woman asked.

"I'm not sure, what do you think Karin-chan," asked the lioness.

"I think you should put on some damn clothes." demanded an irritated black haired teen, who was currently playing some games on her early birthday present, a xbox one with Halo 5.

"Why should I, we're all women here," the lioness reasoned. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go hang my towel outside."

Karin just sighed.. It's been the same thing with that one, that she didn't bother any more. _'Damn Ichi-nii, if you're going to leave someone to watch over Karakura while you're gone, let them be more normal.'_ she thought as she turned back towards her game.

A few seconds later, Mila-Rose came crashing through the glass doors that led outside. She bounced once on the wooden floors before she crashed into the Kitchen counter. The impact rendered her unconscious.

She was bleeding heavily. There was a lage cut a her stomach and bruising could be seen around the right side of her ribs.

"Damn it, Mila-Rose, you had to be attacked in your gigai," cursed Apache as she exited her gigai via soul candy.

However, the short amount of time that it took to leave her body was enough for a scorpion like tail to enter the room and hit the stunned Karin, sending the young girl crashing into the far wall next to the huge poster of her mother. A loud snap was heard in between the young girl's pained scream, before she too slumped onto the floor. her right leg was at an unnatural angle.

"Karin!" screamed the horned fraccion, before she turned her attention to the tail that seemed to be attached to nothing. She held her chakram like zanpakuto up in a defensive position waiting for a few seconds.

She quickly brought them up to her left side in order to try and defend from the invisible attack, Due to barely being able to defend, she was not able to absorb the impact and was sent flying over the kitchen counter, crashing into the refrigerator.

" **My, is this really the best an arrancar is capable of, I'm disappointed, I would of thought that the king's dogs would put up more of a fight,"** came a mocking voice from the area around the broken glass doors.

"Show yourself coward!" the doe like arrancar demanded, as she struggled to get up. The hit was a lot harder than she thought it would have been.

" **Now, now, no need to get feisty. Just let me get my trophy before you do anything, not that you'll be able to do much once my paralyzing poison takes effect, hahaha,"** it mocked.

"Damn spineless coward! What do you mean by 'trophy'," she barked.

" **It means what it means, I'm going to take the king's little sister, and eat her,"** it explained.

Just then it's appearance started taking shape, The face and body of a chameleon, eight legs, two pincers, and tail like a scorpion's. It's entire body was white with a few amber colored markings scattered throughout its body.

" **Damn it, it's been five hours already,"** it cursed as it approached the downed teen's body.

Trying to move her body, her hand, anything at this point, Apache realized she couldn't. Worst was that she let go of her zanpakuto during the impact so she couldn't enter her resurrection and if she tried firing a cero, there was the risk of hitting the young Kurosaki.

Just as it was about to open it's mouth, the space around its left pincer became distorted, before an explosion of dark purple blood covered the room. The pincer fell to the floor with a sickening _splosh._

" **You bitch!"** it roared in pain. The hollow turned around to look at its assailant. the person it saw made it's blood run cold.

Standing in the yard behind it was a woman in a light pink kimono with the same colored hair. Two wings sprouting from her back. She was smiling, however, this smile promised endless pain. Her left arm still glowing a dark violet.

"You, piece of worthless trash, get out of here before I decide to rip you to shreds," the older looking teen said in a tone so sickly-sweet it caused shiver to run through everyone currently still conscious.

The hollow didn't bother arguing before it opened up a garganta. It knew who she was. It had seen her, not so long ago, do what she had threatened to do to a vasto lorde she had fought during the last battle of the previous war..

A few seconds after it was gone, Sung-Sun arrived in a boom of sonido, her sai prepared for battle. Close behind her was the blue haired sister, with the youngest Kurosaki in her arms.

"Karin-chan!," the young girl screamed as she hurriedly ran to her older twin's side.

"Apache! Mila-Rose! Are you two alright?!" called the worried lavender eyed young woman.

"I'm over here, Sung-Sun, Mila-Rose is out cold," called the downed tomboy from the kitchen.

The olive-green haired arrancar then moved to go help her fallen companions, leaving the two sisters to converse.

"Palkia, what happened here," asked the blue haired girl.

"They were attacked," the pinkette replied as it was obvious, her demeanor returning to normal.

"I can see that! But what the hell happened to the attacker!?" the bluenette exclaimed.

"It left," the kimono wearing beauty said as she looked as the others tried to help the injured.

"Why the hell did you let it escape?!" Dialga shouted.

"I thought it would be better to get the wounded, treated as soon as possible, a battle could have caused more problems," Palkia reasoned. "Geez nee-san, you don't have to be so loud… Orihime-chan, you can come out now."

"Yes, Palkia-san.," responded the healer from behind the bushes before she headed to where the injured were at. "Dialga-san could you please move Mila-Rose-san to the couch while I get Karin-chan," the bubbly girl asked.

"Don't worry, I got it," the bluenette responded. "I'll let it slide this time," she then said turning to her sister.

It took several hours to heal the wounded, A barrier had to be set up and memories changed due to all the commotion.

By then Urahara had already arrived along with Tessai. Everyone tried to help out with what they could, as the shopkeeper gathered as much information as he could without getting in the way before leaving to contact Starrk.

From the injured, Apache was the best off with only a few broken ribs and temporary paralysis. Karin had received a slight concussion as well a dislocated leg and broken arm.

Mila-Rose was the worst off. The gash on her stomach was deeper than it looked and she had already lost a lot of blood, broken ribs and a collapsed punctured lung were just icing on the cake.

Yuzu was crying the entire time until Karin finally woke up some time past midnight, before that, however,Sung-sun doing the best she could to console the young girl.

"Karin-chan, you're awake! How do you feel?!" asked the puffy eyed, brown haired pre-teen as she wiped away her tears.

"Like shit," she answered.

"Well then get some rest," ordered the lavender eyed snake like arrancar. "And you too Yuzu-chan. I let you stay up until she woke up, so no excuses," she said when the young girl seemed to be about to protest.

"What happened to Mila-Rose," the black haired pre-teen asked as she stared at the ceiling of her room.

"She's still being treated by Orihime-san, now sleep," the slender woman ordered while she tucked in the light brown haired girl and lied down beside her in the small bed. "We'll go see her in the morning."

* * *

 _ **Present time, Occult Research Club…**_

After giving a basic summary of the previous night's events, the eccentric shopkeeper explained how he used one of his contraptions to trace the leaking reiatsu from the injured hollow's hand finding out the rest of the information through recorded data, before he broke off communications, stating that he was going to go check on the girls.

The others were left to their thoughts about their future actions, during which Menoly stepped out of the room to make a call to the Kurosaki residence in Kuoh to complete what was ordered of her.

"Gremory-san, I want you to leave this matter to us if you don't mind," requested the former queen of the hollows after a few minutes.

The crimson haired teen seemed like she was about to protest before she sighed.

"I understand, Harribel-san, I'll leave your matters to you, the only thing I ask of you is that you keep us informed," she accepted.

"But, buchou…" the violet eyed buxom girl tried to protest.

"But nothing, Akeno, this is not something we can handle as we are now," she reasoned.

"Thank you for understanding, Menoly, you'll stay by Gremory-san's side, reporting any information we send, is that clear." ordered the blond with experience.

"Yes, Harribel-sama," the blond tomboy said as she bowed.

"Giratina let's go… It was nice meeting you Gremory-san, thank you for receiving us." the olive skinned shark empress said before she exited the room.

"Bye everyone, sorry for all the trouble," apologized the red eyed dragon, whose appearance had returned to what they were used to.

"It's okay Giratina-san, I would have behaved in a similar fashioned if a member of my peerage was hurt as well." assured the Gremory heiress.

"Don't worry Giratina-senpai, everything's fine" added the blond knight.

"See ya then," she said as she exited the room.

"So what do you think, Rias," Akeno asked a few minutes later.

"What can I think, Akeno?" she said sadly. "Someone important to a friend of ours was hurt, yet we can't tell him, it sucks." she sighed.

"I know, poor Ichi-kun," her queen said in the same tone.

"Kiba, stay with Koneko tonight and report to the club room in the morning," she said turning to her knight after realizing it was half past eleven. "I'll be staying with Akeno… Menoly-san will you be coming with us?"

"Yes, as per Kurosaki-sama's orders," she responded tiredly. It's understandable since she's been running around all day.

"What about Hyoudou Issei, buchou?" asked the blond knight, "Isn't he going out with that one girl tomorrow."

"We'll talk about that in the morning, Kiba," she said, ' _I still need to get over the fact that I wanted to make the king of the hollows into a member of my peerage…'_

* * *

 _ **Midnight, with Ichigo, New Vandenreich...**_

"So Kyoraku-san, does that conclude our business?" asked the young king.

"Why yes it does, Kurosaki-san, Soul Society will supply the new arrancar-ification pills and food for the hollows, the quincies will supply both sides with clothing, and Hueco Mundo will supply both sides with building materials, glass and rare stones." the current sotaicho of Gotei-13 answered. "Anything to add Ishida-san."

"Not at all, Kyoraku-san," said the black haired quincy king said as he pushed up his glasses.

"Then all that's left is for us to sign this before we can go for a drink," said the older man as he signed the document.

"No thank you, Kyoraku-san, I'm going to head off to bed. Ishida, is it okay if I borrow one of the palace rooms for me and my fraccion," said the orange teen as he too signed and passed the official document to the last man at the table.

"Go ahead Kurosaki, just ask Ulquiorra-san to take you to one of them. What about you, Kyoraku-san, will you and Nanao-san be staying the night?" Ishida asked as he passed the official signed document back to the shinigami.

"No, sorry about that, but I have to go back to Soul Society and finish some paperwork. I also have to call a captain's meeting in the morning," he said as he put the papers in a folder. "So if you'll excuse me, I'll be heading off. And don't forget my little warning, it'll save us the trouble later on." He then proceeded to head out of the meeting room to where his lieutenant was waiting for him, before he opened a senkaimon.

"Good night Ishida, I'll see you in the morning" the orange haired teen waved as he too headed towards the door.

"Wait, Kurosaki." the glasses wearing teen called.

"What is it Ishida," Ichigo asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I, I just wanted to thank you for what you've done so far, I..." he was cut off.

"It's okay you four eyed bastard, what are friends for," and with that the orange haired teen left the room, leaving his cousin and fellow ruler in the room alone.

He walked until he reached were both Shuri and Ulquiorra waited for him.

"Yo, Ulquiorra, it's been a while," he greeted.

"It sure has Kurosaki," she replied. "Is everything done for tonight?"

"Yeah, just finished the trading talks for now," he said as he stretched his tired muscles.

To someone who didn't know their history it would seem like they were old acquaintances, friends even. And that is how they acted.

"So... you know the place better than us, so if it wouldn't be too much trouble… could you show us to a room before you head out."

"Of course, you two can stay in my room, after all I'll be heading out in a few minutes, follow me," she said leading the way through the large hallways of the palace.

"So, anything worth mentioning happen during the meeting, Ichigo?" his fraccion asked as the climbed the stairs..

"Nothin' really… well actually, it turns out Kisuke and Kurotsuchi have finished the pill," he commented.

"Really, wait but why do we need the pills in the first place? Can't you turn hollows into arrancar too, like you did with me?" the black haired former shrine maiden asked.

"Actually, Shuri-san, you're the only hollow Kurosaki has been able to turn into an arrancar, and I suspect it was because you were very compatible with his reiatsu, though I suspect that the involvement of a third party is the most probable reason of why things turned out the way they did," the green eyed cuatro theorized.

"Yeah, and it also used up a majority of my reiatsu reserves," the orange haired teen commented. "I'm not sure either, by the way, Kisuke should be the one who knows after all it was that experiment that allowed him to gather the data needed in order to make the pill." he added.

"We're here you two now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go meet up with Harribel," the green eyed woman said as she opened a garganta.

"Tell her and the others that we'll be home by tomorrow night, Shuri and I will be stopping by Hueco Mundo to speak with Starrk. And remember, I want the hollow alive, if possible," he said as Ulquiorra walked into the abyss.

"See you tomorrow," called Shuri before it closed.

"Come on, Shuri, let's get to bed," he said as he entered the room and removed the upper part of his clothes, socks, and sandals, before moving under the covers.

"Give me a second," she giggled at king's antics. She headed towards a drawer and pulled out a white kimono she had left there earlier. She decided to change right there.

"Damnit Shuri, change in the bathroom will you," the orange haired teen complained as he resisted the urge to look towards the sounds of shuffling clothes.

"Ara, is the king tempted to take his defenceless servant right about now," she teased.

"N-no damnit, just hurry up and get to bed," he stuttered, a blush coming onto his cheeks. ' _Well at least she's in a better mood,'_ he thought.

He felt the sheets being moved before he felt the warmth of another person.

"Sleep Ichigo, I'll be here the entire night. It's okay to sleep," the black haired young looking Himejima said soothingly as she placed her head on his chest.

"Thank you Shuri," he said as he placed an arm around her and brought her in closer.

The nightmares still plagued his mind.

* * *

 **AN:** I hope I the chapter lived up to your expectations. Comments and reviews very much appreciated. **Now for some explanations and stuff.**

Ichigo's more emotional expressions. War can mess you up pretty bad especially for some one Ichigo's age. The 1,000 year blood war was more violent due to actual armies fighting against one another, and in my version the numbers are just bigger.

Also it has come to my attention that there is a lot of 'plot' in Ichigo's harem.

Tatsuki… found a way to include her ;)

Inner hollow/ true Zangetsu also has a greater affect on Ichigo's actions

Then there's Aizen…

That's enough for this chapter, Until next time, review, comment, leave some virtual cookies, Kuuhakubankai signing out.

[Insert chibi Urahara here]


	5. Chapter 4: Arrival and Revival

**Edit from the future 4/7/16:** This chapter had the most changes done to it, so I would highly recommend that it is reread by those who have not read it before the rewrite, it'll help from getting lost in any future chapter.

* * *

 **AN:** And here is Chapter 4, I hope you enjoy.

Current members of Ichigo's Harem:

Shuri, Akeno, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Nel, Harribel, Rias, Orihime,

Warning: a lot of scene transitions.

….and Aizen….

*Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD, Bleach, or Pokemon, if I did… Ulquiorra would have come back…

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Arrival and Revival**

' _You are greedy, Kurosaki Ichigo, that is good… you will need it if you want to maintain your fragile peace, so beware of the shinigami, for they, like humans, will let the fear of weakness consume them… they need a balance… so you'll need to take more power for yourself… the world is already collapsing...'_

' _What do you mean by that, Yhwach!?'_

'… _You will see boy, when this war ends, the worlds are watching…'_

' _Seen what?! Seen what, you bastard!?'_

* * *

 _ **New Vandenreich, Palace, 7 a.m., Saturday ...**_

Ichigo slowly let out a breath as he peered over the balcony of one of the palace's corridors, watching as what remained of the quincies went about their daily lives.

The morning sun reflecting of his single white horn, warming up his face.

"Peaceful, isn't it Kurosaki," commented a voice behind him.

"Yeah, it is, Ishida, although there are a lot more people than I thought there would be," answered the orange haired teen with out turning to greet his old friend.

"That is because not all quincies fought in the war. These are the ones ignored by Yhwach, or should I say spared, they are the ones allowed to keep their lives," explained the black haired teen as he stood next to him..

"Does Kyoraku-san know about them?" Ichigo asked.

"Probably, I'm not sure… he was here yesterday," he answered as he too looked at the city of white marble in front of them.

Both stood in silence for a few minutes watching a group of children play with one another, using shaky bursts of hirenkyaku. Laughing as they tried to pass one another.

"Watching this makes you wonder what went through his mind, don't you think Kurosaki," asked the black haired teen.

"Yeah. To think all of these people had their hopes on Yhwach makes you wonder what happened to him to end up the way he did," Ichigo smiled sadly.

After a few more seconds of silence Uryu spoke up once more, "You know what he told me after he made me his successor, Kurosaki?"

"What was it?" Ichigo asked.

"He said, 'if I am to fail, I want you to keep going forward and do not look back.' When he told me this I was still blinded by my own hatred of him, I thought he meant to keep fighting, to walk over his corpse," the young quincy king laughed bitterly, "but now I think he meant to forget what he has done, to move past him."

His words triggered some nostalgia for the orange haired teen as he heard similar words once before. "Yeah, you're probably right…"

Both stood there, letting a comfortable silence hang between them.

"Well come on Kurosaki, you should eat before you go," the black haired teen invited as he turned to head back inside.

"Go on ahead, I need to wake Shuri up," the king of hollows stated as he continued to let the morning sun warm him up.

"Just don't take too long, Ichigo."

"Don't worry we'll be there in fifteen minutes, Uryu."

* * *

 _ **Kuoh City, abandoned factory, early morning…**_

" **Damn those bitches,"** breathed the creature at the center on the dark room. **"I thought I got away,"** it said to itself as it licked the blood off of what was left of its own tail, **"i don't have the energy to spare for regeneration. Luckily for me there is enough energy here to mask my reiatsu, I just hope whatever resides here doesn't come back for a few more hours."**

" **Now Kurosaki Ichigo, my king, I have one more surprise for you, hahahahahaha,"** it laughed for a few minutes.

Finally, after calming down, the chameleon like adjuchas curled itself into a ball on the blood stained floor. **"At least I'm back home, isn't that right Azazel-tousan,"** it said aloud as it caressed a spear like hole on the side of it's mask, it seemed to have been made several decades ago.

Whispers of a different thought however, remained.

" _I must warn them."_

 _ **Meanwhile, across town, roof tops...**_

"Ulquiorra, do you sense anything," asked the former queen of the hollows.

"I sense nothing Harribel," responded the green eyed cuatro as she let out another pulse of pesquisa before opening her eyes, "It must be masked by some of the more potent energies in this city."

"Damn it, if you can't find it, then this is going to be a lot more difficult than we expected," cursed the red eyed ruler of antimatter, who was on her cellphone. "Nel, has Loly recovered yet."

" _Yeah, I'm fine, the poison wasn't of the lethal kind, nothing my resistance can't take care of… we got the bastards tail and a leg and a half by the way,"_ responded the voice of the pink eyed arrancar.

" _Everything's good Giratina-chan," added the soft voice of the green haired espada, "though this would have been a lot easier if our power wasn't mostly sealed away. Harribel, why don't you undo the seals so we can end this quicker."_

"That will be a no, Neliel," began the usually stoic blond, "Ichigo ordered not to unless absolutely necessary."

"I agree with Harribel, if we cannot get rid of this trash without our full power, it will be an insult to all arrancars," stated the emotionless arrancar.

" _The problem is not killing it, that part is as good as done, the problem is finding it."_ reasoned the teal haired arrancar, _"there is so much, what did you call it Giratina-chan, demonic energy in this city along with the pesky ability of that hollow is making it harder than it should be."_

" _I recommend we level the city,"_ was the nonchalant proposal of Loly, _Owww~ Nel-sama what the hell was that for, I was only kidding."_ The others just deadpanned, by others only Giratina.

" _What kind of trouble do you think it would cause with the devils. Imagine what Ichigo would do to you, have you learned nothing from the Winter War!"_ scolded the usually childish arrancar.

"We don't have time for this….. Ulquiorra you head towards the center of the city and see if you can sense anything, Giratina monitor the gargantas make sure nothing escapes, Nel you take the north and north east, Loly you take the west, I'll take the south and southeast." ordered the blond former queen, "if you find anything, flare your reiatsu. Now move out."

"Yes," and with that they dispersed.

"Now Himejima-san, you can go report this to Gremory-san," Harribel said turning to face the buxom devil.

"Ara, ara, I've been found out," she giggled as she stepped out from behind a water tower. "If you don't mind me asking, Harribel-san, but how long have you known I was there?" she asked while tilting her head.

"Since the very beginning. To be honest the three of us knew, though I do have to compliment you ability to hide your reiatsu, my apologies, demonic energy are quite impressive, you could fool some high level arrancar with your skills," praised the blond espada.

"O-oh, well that is unexpected," responded the flustered Akeno.

"Himejima-san, if you would please inform Gremory-san to stay on alert and warn us if she notices any unusual activity," requested the blond as she approached the edge of the roof..

"Yes, I will inform her," Akeno answered before she heard the sound of static. "I wonder if I could do that. I know, I'll ask Ichigo and see if he could teach me," she thought aloud, a warm smile coming to her face.

* * *

 _ **-Karakura Town, Japan, 10 a.m…**_

Exiting a train were three individuals with golden yellow eyes.

One was a tall young man that looked to be in his late teens or early twenties with neat, spiky magma red hair. He wore a red leather jacket along with a grey t shirt that had black greek _omega_ symbol on it. He also wore a pair of matching grey jeans. His almond shaped eyes seemed to be locked in a glare.

The one at the receiving end of the glare was another young man about the same height and age with slicked back ocean blue hair that reached his shoulders. He wore a blue sweater that had red greek _alphas_ on each sleeve and white jeans. His upturned eyes returning the glare with equal intensity.

The last of the three was a young woman that looked about nineteen with sharp almond shaped eyes and long black hair that had several emerald green streaks. She wore a dark green shirt that did well to emphasize her impressive sized breast together with black loose jeans. She also wore a necklace with a serpent shaped emerald. She carried a black backpack which had the greek letter _delta_ colored white at the center of it.

She was currently on the phone, ignoring the two behind her.

"Dialga, we're here at the station so where are the escorts you promised me," the yellow eyed woman demanded.

" _Don't be in such a hurry_ , _Palkia is already on her way,"_ the person on the other end of the line responded.

"Well tell her to hurry up, I want to report to Kurosaki-sama before the end of the day so I can get these two idiots working on the expansion, I am already three days late," hissed the golden eyed woman.

" _Haa, I don't have time for your petty problems Rayquaza, we've been having our own problems that will piss the carrot top off, I really don't need you to add anymore to my plate,"_ growled Dialga from the other end of the line before the line was cut off.

"That bitch," the now known Rayquaza cursed, causing bystanders to temporarily stop and look at her before continuing on their ways to wherever they were going. It also caused the two with her to cower in fear as a sudden burst of violent wind blew through the station.

"Here I spend two months after my release, traveling the human world in search of these two idiots and this is how I am recieved, I should have taken one of those arrancar with me like Kurosaki-sama suggested, I wouldn't have to be going through all this," she mumbled as a terrifying emerald aura began to consume her body.

"N-Nee-san, I think it's better if you calm down," stuttered the blue haired young man behind her.

"Y-Yeah nee-san, before you start a hurricane here, haha~" the redhead chuckled nervously.

"They're right you know," a pink haired kimono wearing beauty chimed in.

"Palkia, it's been awhile," said the black haired young woman as she regained her composure. All three walked towards said woman. As they stopped by her they felt the space around them shift.

"You too Rayquaza. Groudon, Kyogre, the both of you as well," greeted the pinkette. "So how does it feel to taste freedom after several millennia," she said as she led them out of the station.

"It feels great, those damned greeks sure know how to make prisons, those chains were impossible to break " praised Groudon, though it came out more like an irritated scoff.

"Yeah, the flame brain said it all," responded Kyogre.

"So… where did you find them," asked the curious kimono wearing beauty as they reached an crosswalk.

* _sigh* "_ I found red over here below Mount Saint Helens in the country the humans call the United States. Though I find it strange since I entered the ruins at the base of Mt. Vesuvius in Pompeii before I surfaced all the way over there." The yellow eyed beauty explained.

"Ahh Pompeii, the name of that city takes me back to about two thousand years ago when I was able to flex my tail for the first time in several millennia after being sealed away," Groudon commented off handedly.

"Yup, though for me it was a flipper not so long ago," added Kyogre.

"Then I found blue over their in Atlantis, and the entrance to that was somewhere within the annoying Bermuda Triangle," she continued acting as if nothing else was said.

"We were ignored!" red and blue shouted simultaneously.

Not a single random pedestrian turned in their direction.

"Damn barrier takes all the fun away," muttered the redhead.

"So, you're saying that the places they were sealed at and the places they're at now are different, I wonder what else has changed," the pinkette said, muttering the last part to herself.

"Yes," Rayquaza answered.

"Well, were you able to discover anything about the others?" Palkia inquired.

They were only a few more blocks from the Kurosaki Clinic. The other two had become more serious as they too listened in on the conversation.

"Not much than what we already knew, after all, Giratina, Dialga, you, and me were all sealed together. The only new information that I was able to find was that Yveltal is sealed somewhere in hell and Xerneas was taken in by the Angels a few centuries ago," explained the black haired beauty.

"So apart from that we only know that Cresselia and Darkrai are somewhere in hueco mundo, which means Zygarde, Zekrom, the golems, and Reshiram are still missing along with Lugia and Ho-oh. The legendary birds and beast should be with those two respectively," Palkia listed off, "And finally Kyurem should still be sleeping in Cocytus."

"Ho-oh was killed off by Apollo, along with Entei, Suicune. Raikou, Moltres, and Zapdos were picked off by Artemis," interjected Kyogre, his expression grim, "they were all killed in the area around where I was sealed."

"What about the lake guardians... and Arceus-sama?" asked Groudon after a few seconds of silence.

"..."

"..."

"The both of you should know," asked the hopeful redhead.

"...No we don't, any rumors or legends having to do with Arceus-sama have disappeared amongst humanity, and it is only a matter of time before the other factions find out about our return," responded the pinkette after a few seconds of hesitation, "...and the lake guardians were used as sacrifices to seal the four of us away, before we were freed by..."

"...Kurosaki Ichigo, is that why you have degraded yourselves to serve him. You have been telling us so much about him, right nee-san, how he, after years of eternal torment freed you before you bowed down to him," growled Kyogre. As he did rain clouds started forming in the sky above. Before long it started raining.

"You're wrong," answered the steel cold voice of Dialga.

As she spoke up the water droplets seem to freeze along with the move of every other thing in the immediate area except for the five of them. Apparently, they had reached their destination.

"What do you mean I'm wrong Dialga? That must be it. Why else would we, as Gods, follow a boy." the embodyment the sea taunted.

"Though I do not like the idea as well, the boy is powerful, he is young but leads a group of powerful warriors and he is still growing. And if you still disagree, fight him yourself and measure his worth, don't let your arrogance blind you, The world has changed," she spat, "and for your information, the boy has defeated the four of us before we joined him."

This caused the blue haired young man to back off, after all if this boy was able to defeat Giratina who was the strongest amongst them after Arceus-sama, then he didn't stand a chance, though he was still going to fight him just to keep his pride intact.

' _Though he was exhausted when the four of us fought him, and we have truly lost a majority of our powers,"_ thought the pinkette during the heavy silence that followed.

"Now hurry up, I'll get Sung-Sun to open a garganta for you three, me and Palkia are needed here until Ichigo comes back," she said, letting time flow freely once more. As it did the olive-green haired arrancar exited the clinic and opened the dark portal like void.

"You said something about that earlier, what happened?" asked the yellow eyed beauty.

"Nothing, just a few problems. All you need to worry about is rest once you get to Hueco Mundo, we'll inform the carrot top that you'll be waiting for him," Dialga responded as she shoved Rayquaza forward.

"Wait, Kurosaki-sama is not at the palace?" the one being shoved questioned.

"Ask Starrk for the details, now off you go," the other pressured. "Both of you go too, I don't want to explain to the others who you are."

"Dialga, hold up, hold up," Rayquaza begged comically as her heels dug into the ground.

"No, no, you must be tired, so you should go rest, bye, bye," and with those parting words, she threw the yellow eyed beauty into the abyss.

 _ **-Meanwhile, Urahara Shoten, Kisuke's lab…**_

Considered as a genius by many, Urahara Kisuke, was currently rubbing his head in irritation. He had most recently committed the stupidest mistake of his career as scientist. Over the past few days he has had to go over everything that had occurred two nights ago.

"Yoruichi was right, I am an idiot. To miss something as simple as that," he sighed, "I guess I got careless and over excited on working on Kurosaki's arrancar pills, but why wouldn't I, it's something never attempted before and unlike the Hogyoku, it requires actual science."

"But to think it would lead to such a careless mistake," he muttered as he studied the two gigai's in front of him along with several documents with complex equations and sketches.

"By principle, an arrancar and a shinigami's physiology should be the same, so that is why I only made a few modifications to the structure of a shinigami gigai. However, that shouldn't have been the approach I should have taken, "he continued as he brought up some more documents, these however were more focused on the subconscious patterns of both as well as the wavelengths between their reiatsu and a gigai, "I should have taken in more to account the hollow's instinctual behavior, and by the looks of it, it takes more time for an arrancar to exit their gigai than a shinigami... so the reason why Mila-Rose's soul form was damaged during the attack was because… her soul and gigai were merging," he theorised.

"That shouldn't be possible to that degree!" he breathed out as he looked at the screen in front of him, "66%! There has to be something else I'm missing… it's like a distortion… similar to Orihime's power, but this is not rejection it's being connected, like it's being made into something new… a distortion in time and space maybe… no it's too much of a coincidence, I must be overthinking it."

"Either way I need to get started on making new gigai's. And then there is Ichigo, damn."

* * *

 _ **-Kouh city, one hour later…**_

Hyoudou Issei, a brown haired seventeen year old, who spent much of his previous night and early morning brushing his teeth, was currently waiting for his girlfriend at the entrance of the mall. And acting based on previous experiences with girls, which he had none, he has been waiting for at least three hours by then.

In the time he has been waiting he received a suspicious looking leaflet from a woman handing them out. He put it in his pocket since he didn't have any time to throw it away, though the wording of the leaflet caught his attention: "Your dream will be granted!"

Finally, she arrived. The black haired slim beauty, Amano Yuuma-chan. She wore a short black dress with a small, light purple, jacket on top together with low heeled black shoes.

"Ise-kun, sorry I'm late, some things came up that I had to fix before I came here," she greeted. ' _Though, in truth, I just overslept,'_ she thought.

"Don't worry, I also just got here," he lied. Mentally, he struck a victory pose as if he just accomplished one of his life goals.

Seeing his face show a pitiful expression, the disguised fallen angel couldn't help but sigh, ' _this is going to be a long day for me.'_

"So Ise-kun, what do you have planned out for us today," she asked getting rid of her pessimistic thoughts.

"Well…"

 _ **-A few hours later…**_

' _I shouldn't have jinxed myself earlier,'_ complained the black haired fallen angel internally.

All they have done so far was go shopping to a few stores, then lunch at a family restaurant, followed by even more shopping. The sun was already setting and they were approaching a park.

It was a truly boring experience for her, she really expected more from the pervert.

Issei's thoughts, on the other hand, were somewhere along the lines of ' _I feel as if I was alive for the first time. Mum, thanks for giving birth to me. Dad, I was worried that I wouldn't be able to continue our family line, but it looks like you don't have to worry about that anymore.'_

' _It's already afternoon. Truly time for the climax! A kiss!? A kiss before going home!?'_ He thought excitedly.

The park was strangely quiet, no sign of people anywhere, though for Issei it didn't seem strange at all, after all, this park was near the outskirts of town.

His companion though found it strange, _'There should be some exorcist stationed around here… where are they, I don't sense them. I should better end this soon, I don't like the feeling I'm getting.'_

She let go of Issei's hand as she approached the fountain before turning around to face him.

"It was fun today," she smiled, "but I was expecting more from you, Ise-kun."

"What do you mean Yuuma-chan?" asked the confused teen, a sinking feeling started gathering at the pit of his stomach, though his heart started racing. _'Was she expecting a kiss earlier?'_ he thought nervously.

"I want you to listen to my wish, Ise-kun," she spoke softly, barely loud enough for him to hear.

"W-what is the w-wish you want?" he asked filled with anticipation.

"Ise-kun…" she started, the setting sun behind her establishing the mood.

" **Will you die for me,"** came an eerie raspy voice behind him as he felt a sharp pain going from his back to his stomach.

* * *

 _ **-The Soul Palace, Soul Society, earlier that day, noon...**_

Two people currently faced one another in the chambers of the Soul King, both give off an aura of power.

One was an orange haired teen in white clothing, and a white, forward curving horn protruding from the left side of his head. Giving the man in front of him a look that could kill.

The other was a man with brown hair slicked back, white eyes with purple seclaria. His body below the shoulders was encased in a clear crystal like substance and had an amused grin on his face.

"My, my, Kurosaki Ichigo, what's with the look? Aren't you glad to see me?" the man asked politely.

"Shut it Aizen, like I would be glad to see your face again," the orange haired teen growled.

"Well I'm glad to see you, after all, why wouldn't I be happy to see the man that helped me accomplish my ultimate goal," Aizen grinned.

"Ha, I thought your dream was to shape the world into your own image, but as you are now… you won't be able to accomplish that, " spat the young king. "So what was so important that Ichibei-san to come get me so early in the morning and be quick about it, I don't want to spend any more time here than I have to."

"Well, I can understand why you're in such a hurry… after all your sisters were attacked around two days ago." the old shinigami captain commented. "But you knew that already, didn't you."

This caught the Ichigo's attention.

"What do you mean you bastard, if anything would have happened to my sisters, why the hell wouldn't I know about it." the teen growled as both of his eyes started glowing an eerie yellow as black tendrils began consuming the white of his eyes.

"Calm down Kurosaki Ichigo, they should be fine and this shouldn't be a surprise, when you had put up fail safes to your own plan," the shinigami traitor chuckled softly. "Though I find it quite amusing that you would allow such a thing to happen in the first place."

"Your one to speak, the only ones that know of your position as the new linchpin are Squad Zero, Kyoraku, Ishida, Kisuke, and me," the orange haired king said distastefully as he put his hand on the trench knife like sword on his waist. "Now speak up, If you know so much then you must know I have to go visit them."

"My, you have matured quite a bit in the past few months, boy, to think you would come up with such a plan to weed out the traitorous hollows, though I take it you didn't act alone," the ex-captain laughed. "Well I just wanted to give you a heads up before you enter the world of the supernatural more than you already have… the Biblical God is dead."

The teen's brain functions seemed to shut down temporarily.

"Dead? What do you mean dead and how do you know?" the young king asked, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"Though I may not be omnipotent, or completely all seeing either, that is what I have been able to find out and on a whim, I decided to inform you, as for how, I do not know," said the brown haired ex-traitor.

"Well if that is all I'll be going, but first," started the orange haired teen, before the loud boom of sonido along with a loud crack sounded through the room, "let me thank you Aizen," he said to the man in front of him who had his head in an unnatural position.

It was facing the wall behind him, while his neck looked like it was wringed out. Meanwhile, Ichigo was holding his now broken right arm, the bone sticking out of the sleeve, blood slowly dripping to the floor before a white substance covered his arm.

"Don't waste my time Aizen, like that was possible, and even if it is true, what do I have to gain from it," he scoffed.

"You are trying to rebuild Hueco Mundo are you not, this will make it easier to establish relations with the biblical factions showing how you knew but did not act, also the words of the Spirit King carry a lot of weight, hahahaha," Aizen laughed as his head corrected itself in time to see the only person who has defeated him exit the throne room. "And it will help you, on your quest to destroy the group that wants to bring chaos to what I have worked oh so hard to achieve."

As soon as he exited the palace, Ichigo opened a garganta, "Shuri, hurry up we're leaving." he ordered his hood shadowing his eyes, 'Ichibei it was nice seeing you again,'

"Hai Ichigo. Hyousube-dono, thank you for the tea, it was delicious," thanked the black haired fraccion.

"You're welcome, Himejima-san, it was my pleasure to treat one of Ichigo's subordinates. Take care now," the said cheerfully as he watched his two guest enter the garganta. _'I guess he's not the same ignorant child, that boy, he would have been a great successor for Reiou-sama.'_

 _ **-With Ichigo...**_

Surrounded by the darkness lit up only by the path of reishi was a very concerned fraccion rushing to catch up with her king.

"Ichigo, wait up, why are you in such a hurry?" asked Shuri, trying her best to hide her worry. He was agitated, she could feel it.

"We're heading towards Karakura, something urgent has come up," he responded, not willing to spare her a look at his face.

"What happened," she asked as she got closer to him.

"Nothing, I just want to check up on my sisters," he answered.

"What about returning to Hueco Mundo and there is also the fact that we left our bodies back at Kuoh," she argued.

The black haired ex-shrine maiden was really worried now, usually Ichigo would be in his body when visiting his sisters. In truth, even when they visited Hueco Mundo several weeks back he looked like his old human self, retracting his horn. But now, now it seemed like he didn't care.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to check up on them," he defended.

"Then you need to calm down," she demanded. "There is still some blood on your sleeve, so is that how you want to present yourself to your sisters, that is why you need to calm down Ichigo. You're not thinking straight," she reasoned as the orange haired teen began slowing down, "I know you have a long history with Aizen, but you mustn't let a simple meeting like this affect you so much."

"Seeing Aizen has nothing to do with this," he replied before coming to a complete stop.

"Then what did he say to you? Come on tell me," she said with pleading eyes as she looked at his back, his black blades reflecting the bluish-white light of the reishi platform they stood on.

"He didn't tell me anything of importance," the teen stated, "It's just a something that has been bothering me for the past few days that has been strengthened by the little chat that bastard and I had. There is nothing to worry about. "

"Are you sure?" she asked as she slowly approached him.

"Yes," he answered turning his head over his right shoulder, his brown eye looking at her own red.

"Okay," she said after a few seconds of silence.

"Okay," he answered.

"Then let's go check on your sisters," from her position behind him she could not see the cracking mask that covered the entire left side of his face.

* * *

 _ **-Kuoh City, park….**_

" **...Will you die for me,"** said the eerie, raspy voice behind Issei as he grabbed the claw sticking out of his abdomen, however he couldn't see it.

"W-what…" he muttered before he collapsed on the floor, feeling whatever skewered him **s** lowly and painfully remove itself. Blood began pooling on the concrete.

" **Don't blame me boy, blame the Hollow King for the small amount of power you have developed,"** the voice of the creature said.

"Hollow King?" coughed the brown haired teen.

" **Yes, Hollow King."** responded the hollow, **"though I don't usually speak with my meal… tell me boy, does the name Kurosaki Ichigo ring a bell?"** Although it was focused on the boy, it did not take its sight of of the girl in front of it, who to it, seemed frozen in fear. However, it knew what she was, after all it scouted the city several weeks beforehand. It knew it was going to die, and based on what he has discovered from spying on the red haired devil and what he felt when he stabbed the boy, that overflowing delicious power it felt for only an instant made it sure that this was the perfect vessal for its hatred. Afterall, _that_ woman was delusional if she thought that they would… no, that he would betray those that had freed him from that infernal crow's prison within their… no, his body. She had her own mission, he had his own desires, and now they had power,

"Kuro...saki," breathed the teen, "yes... I know him."

" **Then its is his fault, for he is the king of hollows and I am but a lowly grunt following his orders, which were to dispose of anyone he dislikes,"** his lie as obvious as the sky being blue. For the boy near death, however, it seemed like the absolute truth. A form of hypnotic suggestion.

A few feet away the disguised fallen angel was on guard, though she was interested in that last bit of the information. She saw the wounded hollow bite her date's shoulder, its teeth oozing a strange green liquid, probably a poison of some sort. What she didn't know was that this poison strengthened the person's desire, as well as transfer a bit of something else.

" **Now, let me prepare desert,"** the chameleon, scorpion like hollow hissed before pouncing on the black haired fallen.

It all happened in an instant. Black feathers were falling slowly as Raynare stood at her full height as a few drops of black blood sprayed onto her face, red light spear at hand. The spear went through the hollow's heart, a few inches left of its hollow hole, its mask a few centimeters away from her face. The buzz of the light and smell of burning flesh filling the air.

"That was a mistake, hollow," the beautiful, sadistic fallen said through grit teeth..

" **Was it, fallen,"** it asked as it removed its leg from her left thigh and right arm, its mask slowly cracking.

"Yes it was," she grunted as she let go of the light spear with her left hand before forming another one and driving it through the hollow's stomach.

" **Well then, since you won… deliver this message to Azazel… Hikari Tsubasa, sends h** er regards, and forgives him," it finished as its mask broke off revealing the face of a young girl probably in her mid teens. The most shocking part for the fallen, however. was that it looked like a younger more feminine version of the leader of the Grigori. Blond and black hair, similar facial structure, and dark brown eyes.

Soon after the young girl turned hollow began turning into spirit particles, leaving behind a black cracked jewel.

Raynare just stood there, watching them disappear before she picked up the damaged gem and limped over to the weakly breathing Issei, his eyes glazed over. "Well, Ise-kun, this sure was quite an ending, don't you think?" she asked.

No response. She stood there looking down on him.

"By the way, Ise-kun, I'm breaking up with you. Don't worry, it's completely personal," she said before she flapped her wings, once, twice, and flew off.

 _ **-A few meters away in the air above…**_

They were too late. The hollow had claimed another victim before it was killed the fallen angel. However, who killed it was not the problem since it was already weakened to a state where even a lower ranking hollow would be able to slay it..

There was nothing the five of them could do anymore, for the boy. The woman had already flown off, probably to treat her wounds.

"Harribel-san, Ulquiorra-san, Loly-san, Nel, I think it's best if we all head back now," came the solemn voice of the blond banged buxom young woman.

The group stayed silent before one by one they disappeared, leaving behind only the sound of static. Only two were left.

"It's okay Giratina-chan, it's not your fault we all underestimated it," Nel reassured as she put a hand on the other girl's shoulder.

"I'm not worried about that, Nel," responded the red eyed beauty as she looked at the spot where the hollow was slain.

"Then what is it?" asked a confused Nel.

"I don't know, but don't you think the adjuchas ability seemed… artificial or at least overly convenient for the things the hollow did." Giratina noted.

"No, there are many hollows with their own unique abilities," replied the teal haired arrancar.

"Then, do you think a hollow can evolve during one of the other stages of their evolution, besides arrancar-ification?" asked the blond banged familiar.

"No, well at least I don't think they can," answered Nel, "the only one I could think of is Ichigo, but he's a special case, maybe the Visoreds."

"Then let me ask you this, do you think it is possible for a species other than shinigami would seek the power gained through hollowfication?" Giratina asked once more, truly curious.

"No, a large part of your soul would have to be or have been human to become a hollow, though there are a few animals that might be an exception" was the teal haired beauty's final response, "Come on, the others must be waiting for us." The buzz of sonido was all the last thing she heard before she too was gone, both missing the red magic circle forming on the concrete a few hundred meters away.

 _ **-With Issei…**_

 _Blood._

' _Blood?'_

 _There is so much of it._

' _Is it mine?'_

 _Yes._

' _So tired, must sleep.'_

 _But you'll die._

' _Die?'_

 _Yes._

' _Why?'_

 _Because of Kurosaki._

' _Kurosaki? What does this have to do with him.'_

 _His orders._

' _Because he ordered it, I'll die?'_

 _Yes. Because of him you'll die._

' _But, I don't want to die without groping Yuuma-chan's oppai.'_

 _Really, that is what you're thinking? Really, haha, even when knocking at death's doorstep, your perverted delusions don't stop._

' _Yes.'_

 _But she broke up with you, and by the way you're dying._

' _I can still move my arms though.'_

 _Then what do you see._

' _... Crimson red.'_

 _Reminds you of her, doesn't it?_

' _Yeah, the beauty with the crimson hair. Now I feel like I'm cheating on Yuuma-chan.'_

 _Again, she broke up with you._

' _Did she?'_

 _Yes she did… Oh look your life is flashing before your eyes._

' _It's already over.'_

 _Yes it is._

' _Damn, it really boring was boring...'_

 _Do you want to die?_

' _No, I don't want to die...'_

 _...I want to be…_

"So you were the one who called me,"

' _Who is that? Why is she talking to me? My vision is so blurry._

"So it's you… looks like you are dying. Your wound… oh my, this is truly interesting."

' _She's laughing as if she's found something interesting...'_

 _...I wonder what's so funny…_

"If you are dying, then I'll pick it up. Your life that is. From now on, you'll live for me."

... _it's no use everything is going dark._

* * *

 **AN:** So there it is.

Now before there are any complains about me adding more pokemon, I decided to integrate it into the story, however they will not be called pokemon, they probably be named Kaijus or something along the lines. Maybe primal beast, name recommendations are welcomed, maybe even character descriptions for the remaining legendaries. (also I will be basing Groudon and Kyogre's characters loosely off of Natsu and Grey from Fairy Tail.)

I also tried humanizing Yhwach a little at the beginning because, lets all be honest, as he is described in the manga there would be no way any of the other quincies will survive the thousand year blood war.

Also for those disappointed in how the hunt went I'm sorry, but this chapter practically wrote itself. Ideas were popping out like crazy and I just organized them the best way I could. Though I do have to say, I surprised my self by how the hollow turned out. (edit from the future, I made the hollow a bit better)

For the reviewer who pointed out the fact that when the gigai is damaged the soul is not, I hope the part with Kisuke explained somethings, if not then, shit I got nothin... for now.

Then there is everyone's favorite villain. Some people will probably hate me and despise me, others will say, 'what the fuk.' But do not worry Aizen cannot do the crazy shit Yhwach did in the manga (for those who know). He will act as a linchpin that keeps the stability between the realms like the original soul king. If you want more Aizen, I'll see what I can do.

Until Next time, Kuuhaku Bankai out.


	6. Chapter 5: His Kingdom, Her Pawn

"'What is this? A chapter? Whaaat?' might be questions that you may be asking yourselves." the author said to no one in particular.

"You must all feel honoured." He stated quite snobbishly as his inflated ego started showing itself.

"Hey! Stop that!" he said to himself as the handsome narrator laughed at the poor sap's behavior.

"But we're the same goddamn person!" he revealed astonishing the narrator with this new bit of information.

"No. No, that's impossible!" the narrator shouted as the author started narrating for him.

The readers could do nothing but watch sadly as the boy talked with himself.

.

* * *

 **AN:** With that little skit out of the way, it's been awhile everybody. Did ya miss me? No? Oh, ok. Anyway, there are a lot of things I wanna say which is best summarised as I have been really busy these past few months, you know senior year of high school and all. But I haven't been completely in active either. During my winter break I was supposed to at least finish writing one chapter before life got really busy, but then there I go and do something stupid while cooking, and to make a nasty story short I almost lost a finger and the colour of tendons are a yellowish white (had to get some stitches and I still don't have complete movement in that finger DX ). When I was able to type more comfortably I end up scraping the chapter I was writing because things stopped making sense which led me to revisit the source material as well as do other research. By april I went back to previous chapters and made a few changes. In the end I feel like this chapter came out pretty good.

-The most drastic change I made was giving a name to the realm of the quincy's. It is now called Agartha, based on the hollow Earth theory of hindu origins. Justification is simple, the quincy's realm is in the shadows, the new dimension was a gift from the Hollow King, 'nuff said… I think.

-I want to give out a big thankyou to everyone that has reviewed, favorited, and/or followed my story and I hope you enjoy.

To the guest that asked if I was still alive, looking myself over as well as my upcoming AP exams… I don't think I'll last that long.

Quick question for you all, who is your favorite OC that I have introduced (pokemon oc count too.)

Warning: A lot of sighing… *sigh*

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Highschool DxD, or Pokemon ( do I really need a disclaimer for the last one?)... if I did I would have enough money to buy a ps4.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: His Kingdom, Her pawn.**

* * *

Issei moved to serve himself a bowl of cereal. He was tired, and it was probably due to the nightmare that woke him a good two hours ago.

He had heard about people dreaming their own deaths and he used to wave it off, but the dream he had proved to him that it was possible and utterly terrifying.

Luckily, it was all a dream.

He wondered if it was caused by his exhaustion after the date with Yuma-chan, It was his first date after all. Now that he thought about it, it was probably caused by the stress he had built up during the day, he knew himself well, he could of fucked it up more than he did. Though he did wonder, _'Who was the person who saved me?'_

Like every dream and nightmare, the ending was usually the hardest to recall.

"Thinking about it won't get me anywhere," he whispered to himself as he shook the depressing, murky thoughts from his mind, replacing them instead with a perverted grin. "Motohama and Matsuda must be dying to know how it felt going out with a girl like Yuuma-chan." he chuckled.

With his passion reignited, Issei moved to finish his bowl of cheerios. The mystery that was getting home never crossing his mind.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **-Kurosaki Clinic, Karakura Town, same morning…**_

* * *

"I want the the two of you to go call the others back to Las Noches, an Espada meeting will be held in four hours at the latest," Ichigo ordered two of the three arrancar in front of him. "Though if you want to rest some more Mila Rose, then you can go ahead, you deserve it. That goes for you too Apache, there are others I can send. Both of you deserve it after protecting my sisters." He added with a small smile, albeit rather tiredly as he stood before the three members of Harribel's fraccion.

"N-no, it's fine Kurosaki-sama, it's better this way. Harribel-sama might still be worried about us," Mila Rose answered nervously, a light blush dusting not only her cheeks, but Apache's as well. They couldn't help it after he took a few minutes of his own time to check on them after he was done looking after his sisters the previous night. Though that was probably due to the fact that they were resting in his room, and the fact that they were fighting for who would get to sleep on _his_ bed when he came in.

Apache, nodded in agreement with her sister fraccion, not trusting herself at the moment to speak up, for obvious reasons apart from keeping her temper in check. Instead, she moved to open a garganta, now only waiting to be dismissed.

"You can go now, just don't forget to take the others' gigais to Urahara for adjustments. Sung-sun, you should take your gigai too." he suggested as Mila Rose and Apache bowed and entered the garganta, a little too fast from a bystander's perspective.

"As you wish, Kurosaki-sama." She bowed as well.

Letting out another tired sigh, Ichigo contemplated bringing end a current bane to his existence, if only by a bit, as he watched the olive haired arrancar head to the front door of his childhood home. He has learned a little trick from his previous attempts from dealing with a few other arrancar, like the future eighth Espada… just remembering her made him shudder and blush. Who would have known that spiders could be so alluring.

He cursed the white half of his Zanpakutou for no other reason than his own embarrassment.

Having deviated from his original train of thought, Ichigo decided he that it would be unfair to reward the three arrancar protecting his sisters with having them drop the formalities when addressing him, he had gotten used to them somewhat. Also he felt like he was partially responsible for the attack. A mistake, he swore, he would never make again.

"Shuri, are you ready to go!" He called as he climbed up the stairs to the second floor. He heard a door open and once he got to the top, he couldn't help but let out a tired sigh as he blocked the punch of the feistiest of his familiars, pushing him a few centimeters back.

"Dammit, carrot top why'd you have to block it!" Dialga hissed as she pulled back her fist.

"Because goat-chin has broken enough walls over the years, and to be honest I don't like it when others stoop to his level, especially when it comes to someone with as much pride as you. It hurts, it really does." He answered with a playful hurt expression causing her to blush and turn around.

"Well, I appreciate your concern, and I thank you for the warning," she muttered before she re-entered the room she had previously rushed out of, which was none other than his sisters' room.

Ichigo could have sworn he heard someone say 'Ichi-nii two, Dialga-san zero' as well as someone else console the apparent loser of that small match.

A few seconds later, Shuri stepped out of the same room, a small black box with a demonic looking mask keeping it sealed. A package from Urahara.

"Ufufu, Ichigo you should be kinder to your familiars, especially when they want to play with their master after not seeing him for so long." She giggled as she placed a hand on her cheek. "From what Palkia-chan has told me, Kaijus typically express their attachment to their masters by either being aggressive like Dialga, or more affectionate like herself, Giratina, and Rayquaza."

"I know," he answered her as he opened a garganta in the middle of the hallway, having already said his goodbyes to his sisters minutes before sending off Harribel's fraccion. "It's just I can barely get used to the fact that I have a fraccion, which in my situation took priority over getting used to them first. It makes it harder that they are leagues above the rest of their species, from what they've told me" He added, bringing his concentration to the void in front of him, a light blue path extending into said void. "They are part of the highest tier of Kaijus, which are the 16 legendary gods. After that I think it was the legendary guardians which I think there are 19..." he rubbed the back of his neck, "And I think from there it goes to the mythicals to which, though I think that they are grouped together with the pseudo-legendaries, which would add more, and each is a clan or something… I don't know, it was too much information to take in at once."

"Ara, ara, Ichigo I was talking about you spending more time with the girls, you know. Though it is quite touching to see that you bothered to try and learn so much about them." Shuri giggled, stepping closer to Ichigo so that she could walk right next to him.

Lightly blushing, Ichigo quickly responded, "So with school and everything, it's been pretty hard finding enough time to leave the city." Scratching his cheek he continues, "Also, Rayquaza hasn't returned yet, so there isn't much I can do about that."

"Well I hope you put more attention to them, they seem to hold a very deep affection towards you." Shuri chided as they reached the end of the garganta, arriving at the central throne room.

Looking around, Ichigo noted three very important changes from the last time he was here a few weeks ago. First was the black and white banners, or were they flags, placed above the throne, the entrance, and on the columns on the side walls. Second, there was a massive red carpet going from the entrance of the throne room all the way to the throne itself, to which he absently and approvingly noted the comfortable looking cushioning that had been added to it. However, the thing or should he say being, that stood out the most against the white walls and midnight floor was the massive green serpent with yellow markings coiled on the open space behind his throne. Though serpent wasn't very accurate… she looked more like a futuristic version of an oriental dragon with rudder-like appendages and red-tipped fins.

She appeared to be sleeping.

In the meantime, Shuri was giving Ichigo a look that said, _'Ara, ara, what will you do about this, if you don't mind me asking?'_ causing him to sigh in defeat and approach the giant dragon.

As he reached out to pet the sky dragon, she seemed instinctively drawn to him, leaning her head onto the his hand. Slowly and lazily, Rayquaza opened her gold-on-black eyes, the mop of orange hair almost instantly caught her attention as she leaned further into his touch.

"Ah… Ichigo-sama, you're back," she answered with a cute yawn that did not match her appearance. The orange haired king also took note of the razor sharp teeth hidden by her pink gums.

"It's been a while Rayquaza… did you have a nice rest?" Ichigo responded as giant serpent began glowing an ethereal green before shrinking down to the size of a normal human, more specifically, a beautiful woman with black hair with a few green streaks, golden-yellow eyes, and stood only an inch shorter than the young man in front of her, who at the present time had his hand lightly petting her cheek.

"Hmmm? Oh yes I did. As expected of my master, so kind and caring." she complimented happily as she stretched the limbs of her smaller body.

"So if you're back, then that means you were able to find what I sent you to get?" he asked, having removed his hand from her person. He walked back to Shuri, who had started heading towards the two massive doors.

Taking it as a command to follow, Rayquaza hurried to catch up. "Well yes, but I was only able to find two of the three plates I originally went to search… and along the way I may have gotten sidetracked and brought back two minor annoyances." She answered somewhat embarrassed that she wasn't able to complete her mission like she was originally expected too. "But it wasn't my fault! I-I went to go search for the plates, then I found my brothers, then we were ambushed and…"

"It's fine." Ichigo stopped and turned to face her once more.

"But Ichigo-sama, I…" she tried to argue, earning a small smile from Ichigo.

"You decided to help out those important to you. If that's not enough to guarantee a successful mission, then I don't know what is." He waved her concerns off. "And we already have three plates, two more isn't all that bad."

"But Ichigo-sama, the Specter, Steel, and Draco plates of Lord Arceus are not plates that can bring vegetation to Hueco Mundo. The Earth, Raindrop, and Flora plates are needed to encompass such a large area, even if it's only a fourth of the land inside the dome." she argued, however the response she received was completely unexpected. Ichigo was smirking and Shuri was giggling.

"Ufufu, you have been gone for quite some time now, Rayquaza-san, of course you wouldn't know about the hollow that has secured a place for himself amongst the Espadas.." Shuri commented as she held the black box in her hands a little higher so that she sky dragon could see it. "Do you remember Ajax, you know the old vasto lorde apart from myself and Rachnera that assisted us during the last few days of the war?"

"You mean the heavily armored reptilian looking hollow with a tree growing on his back?" Rayquaza asked a little confused.

"Yeah, him." Ichigo laughed as he recalled, "Turns out he was once a close friend of the Espada known as Baraggan Louissenbaim. Even Starrk was shocked since old man Ajax's personality seems to be the complete opposite of the late Segunda."

"Though the most interesting thing about Ajax-san is that the tree on his back produces seeds that can grow trees that produce a sweet fruit, through absorbing reiatsu and water."

"What is this this plant called?" the serpentine familiar asked her interest peaked, having pushed the thoughts of her failure to the back corners of her mind. Instead, she focused on the topic at hand as they navigated the complex corridors towards the open area under the dome of Las Noches.

"He called the plant _'Nocturna,'_ (Nocturnal) even when the tree needs some light to grow. The fruit he called, _'Esperanza'_ (Hope) or _'Esperanza Nocturna'_ (Hope of the Night) _._ The tree itself looks like an apple tree with a hollow hole. Dark green leaves, pale bark, and the fruit itself is the purest white. _"_ Shuri recalled. "Beautiful name for a beautiful tree." Having finally arrived at a window big enough to give them an amazing sight of the Eastern side of the new palace of Las Noches, revealing a medium sized forest of white trees with black leaves between the center tower, in which they were currently in, and the far Eastern wall. Some Arrancar could be seen even from their distance picking some of the white fruit off of the branches. A small palace could be seen at the center of the forest. It resembled a Mayan pyramid.

Ichigo noted a rocky looking trench that cut across the small forest leading from the Northern section of the dome to the Southern section that almost looked like an empty river. Stepping into the air outside of the window, Ichigo turned towards the Northern section. He was truly astonished by what he saw. There, in front of him, was a small mountain that was three fourths the height of the central tower of Las Noches, which he was sure went from the ground to the dome. It looked like it was recently made, and what looked like there were hollows already beginning to build some sort of building near the peak, if Gillians carrying massive stone slabs were anything to go by.

Turning towards the Southern section, near where Harribel's palace was located, he was once again baffled. A few hundred yards from Harribel's palace, in the area near the southern wall there was a massive trench that looked suspiciously like a lake bed made with multiple ceros in the same area where he might have left a crater a few years ago. At the center of the massive crater there was a small mountain with a Greek styled temple with blue markings. The strange part, however, was the water that seemed to be pumping out water at a speed of about a thousand gallons per minute. He suspected that the small mountain was really supposed to be a small island.

"The hell?" he asked, not really expecting anyone to answer, and for their own well being, and his, no one did. A little afraid now, he turned towards the western section and was relieved to find it the same desert he has become surprisingly tolerant of. _'I know I wanted a change of scenery but this is a bit much.'_

' _ **The perks of being a king.'**_ a voice echoed in his head.

"Those idiots were supposed to wait till his majesty got back!" Rayquaza seethed.

"Well this is quite the surprize." Shuri giggled softly, quietly saying 'ara,ara' to herself as she turned her attention below them.

Ichigo, just let out a tired sigh as he finally noticed the reiatsu signatures right below where he was standing in the air. Heaving another heavy sigh, Ichigo dispersed the reiatsu platform keeping him in the air and moved to cross his arms and pinch the bridge of his nose. His thoughts, as he began his freefall, were somewhere along the line of _'Fuck my life,'_ causing his inner demon to laugh his ass off and old man Zangetsu to crack a small smile as they were discarded by Ichigo along with his top in mid air, only for them to be caught by Rayquaza.

Once Ichigo reached the bottom of his long fall there was a great big _'splash'_ accompanied by the grumbles of four men who had their soak in the fairly new hot spring created by the red haired and the dark blue haired young men currently present.

"Ichigo, nice of you to drop by." commented Starrk as he cracked open an eyelid from his relaxed position by a boulder near the edge of the water.

"The fuck was that for Kurosaki?!" Grimmjow growled as he rubbed the hot water out of his eyes.

The other two decided not to speak up, if only to save their hides from whatever their coming judgement would be. They really hoped that Rayquaza was still asleep, however, if the chills they were getting meant anything, then they were screwed… really screwed.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **-Towers atop the dome of Las Noches, Espada Meeting Hall, two hours later…**_

* * *

The Espada Meeting Hall, the place White Zangetsu likes to call _**'the place where all the boring shit happens.'**_ And he wasn't all that wrong. Treaty arrangements, construction planning, remodeling planning, and every other boring thing that needed to be discussed amongst the current members of the Espada and the King. It was pretty monotonous work for all.

However, things were different this time around. Currently awaiting those that were positioned in Kuoh were Grimmjow, Starrk, two members of the Privaron Espada, two vasto lordes, the King, and his fraccion.

"Kurosaki, can you explain what the fuck is going on!" the blue haired Espada demanded. "What the hell up is with this meeting,"

"Somethings just came up Grimmjow… it's best if we waited for the others to arrive before anything." Ichigo answered rather seriously causing Grimmjow to hold his tongue.

Starrk was snoring louder than usual.

" **Your majesty, if you don't mind me asking, why are the young arachne's and my own presence required for this meeting if we are not Espadas, nor are we arrancar?"** asked the heavily armored vasto lorde. His appearance was peculiar, he resembled a bipedal humanoid ankylosaurus with a long clubbed tail. From the segments of his armor one could see light brown skin. His right eye was a dark brown while his left eye was completely milky white like his hair. The scar running across said eye would cause one to believe that he was blind in that eye. It was natural like the small tree that grew on the left side of his back and the three medium sized rock spikes that protruded from the right. His mask consisted of a beak somewhat resembled that of a turtle. It was connected to a broad skull with two horns pointing backwards from the back of the head, and two horns below these that pointed backwards and down.

It was the other vasto lorde who had folded her legs, all eight of them to be on the same level as the table, who answered him. **"Isn't it obvious Ajax, we'll most likely be getting our promotion after all these months, isn't that right my King."** she commented as she knitted glowing white threads with her sharp fingers. She was making pants, all six glowing red eyes seemed to be narrow behind her mask as she struggled to get the folds right. Her exposed mouth hinted towards her displeasure as the thin threads were locked into place.

" **I assumed as much, but I wanted to hear him confirm it."** Ajax responded rather calmly as he turned to the lavender haired hollow.

Her spider lower half twitched with excitement as she finished the last touches on the piece of clothing that she was working on. She held it up in admiration before she folded the article of clothing that resembled the standard male arrancar hakama pants except with a root design that took up much of the left side. She slid it across to the older hollow across from her. **"You'll need this old man."**

Ichigo, who had been watching the exchange between the two for a while now, decided to voice his thoughts. "Wait, Rachnera. Are you sure that will fit him?" he asked mildly interested. "Aren't they a bit too small?"

" **Hmm. Oh no Ichigo-sama, I'm just guessing how much of Ajax's body will decrease in size if what Himejima warned us about were to be true."** Rachnera waved off.

"Ah so she's the one that ruined the surprize," Ichigo answered as he turned towards the black haired beauty that stood by his side giving her a small glare. She inturn gave him a small smile.

"Anyway, Osorio jii-san, how is your forest coming along?" Ichigo asked the larger hollow, briefly noting that Rachnera had begun working on another article of clothing.

" **It's going along great your majesty,"** Ajax chuckled as he caught the small twitch of the orange haired teen's eyebrow every time he was addressed so formally, **"Although I would have hoped that I could produce a larger variety of plant life than what my abilities grant me. But other than that I have no complaints about progress..."**

It seemed like he wanted to say more but the sound of approaching footsteps turned everyone's attention towards the door, watching as the three highest ranking female Espada entered the room and took their seats without uttering a word.

Ichigo turned towards Shuri and whispered something into her ear and as he turned back towards the gathered members of what was to be his Espada. His fraccion moved to exit the room.

The room was silent for a few moments afterwards. Everyone's attention was on Ichigo. _'Well I better get this over with,'_ an audible sigh escaped his lips. "I can pretty much guess that everyone is aware of the what has been happening these past few days in the world of the living, and by now know of about the 'rogue adjucha.'" he stated calmly. "And all of you also know about the number of adjucha and gillian disappearances these past few months even after the defeat of the quincies."

"That can mean anything Kurosaki, get to the point." Grimmjow growled receiving a glare from many of the others in the room.

"Fine… as you know, the quincies were abducting powerful hollows and arrancar in order to be used as powerful disposable soldiers. Me and Starrk were getting worried because more adjucha were heading towards the world of the living and many were not returning." the orange haired teen explained with a dead serious look. "So Starrk and I decided to send a small group of four adjucha to investigate, that was a little more than a month ago."

"I assume that our 'rogue' was a part of that group?" Ulquiorra asked rather interested as she absorbed the details

"Yeah, amongst those sent to investigate were Hikari Tsubasa, code named 'Skorpious Kameleous', Miyuki Torashi, or 'White Tiger,' Shirona Gaburias, or 'Great White,' and Josuke Aguilera, or 'Aguila.'" Ichigo listed off.

" _Niño,_ why would you trust such a hollow on such an important mission?" asked Dordoni as he stroked his van-dyke mustache.

"Out of all of them Hikari was a special case," Starrk interjected. "She and another soul were in constant struggle over dominance of her body but she didn't or couldn't regress into a gillian because her mask was damaged by another adjuchas. This is a rare occurrence that happens when two souls have wills of similar strength. However, we still chose her because she was extremely loyal and capable. We can only assume that something happened during the mission that led to her going lose control over her body."

"But why all the secrecy Ichigo?" Nel asked a little hurt that she wasn't trusted enough to know about this mission.

"Because Starrk thought it would be better if the rest of you didn't worry as we all still had our own tasks." he responded giving her a sad smile. "To be honest, even our current living conditions in the world of the living are a partial result of this mission since Kuoh is one of three locations to where most adjuchas were last reported by Soul Society before their disappearance. The other places are in the outskirts of Kyoto and the outskirts of Rome." He added as he let out a tired sigh. He really hoped his inner hollow would make a sarcastic remark in order to lighten his mood. Sadly, there was nothing. "That reminds me, Ulquiorra, Harribel, were you able to capture Hikari?" he asked, catching the two named by surprise, though they didn't show it.

"It would be better if I showed you via _Solita Vista,"_ Ulquiorra suggested as she reached up and pulled her left eye out of her socket before crushing it. Before long, an image was formed for everyone to see. "It would explain more than simple words."

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-Solita Vista: Kuoh…**_

Ulquiorra walked through a dark hallway. The walls were heavily damaged. A strong smell of iron and decomposing flesh consumed her senses. She ignored the putrid scent, instead she focused her senses on the residual reiatsu she sensed in the depths of the abandoned factory. Every so often a drop of water would startle a rat out of its hiding place causing it to scurry across her path.

' _Disgusting.'_

Truly an unsightly place to be.

As she entered a wide open space she took note that the large workshop was dim even with all the moonlight shining in. She also took note of the bloodied rags and fragments of bones littered throughout the room as well as the claw marks on the walls, floor and broken machinery..

' _Seems like I entered a den of sorts… I wonder what kind of filth resides in such a vile environment.'_

As she reached the center of the room, Ulquiorra set her green eyes on something intriguing. There, written in black blood on the far wall was an eerie message revealed by the moonlight.

 **BEWARE THE KHAOS**

As she moved to touch the blood, a sudden release of reiatsu turned her attention towards the outside.

With a buzz of sonido she exited the building. It only took a few seconds before she landed atop of a building, only to find Harribel there waiting for her. It was only a few seconds before Nel and Giratina joined them.

Instead of saying anything all four of them turned their attention towards the center of a park, about a hundred meters from where they stood. They were surprised to see a brown haired boy bleeding out on the ground as what looked to be a winged woman pierced the hollow they had been hunting through the chest. Ulquiorra looked on as the hollow said something towards the woman, though she wasn't able to hear what it was.

It was something about forgiveness.

' _What is there to forgive?'_

She would have marked it off as a standard hollow kill if it wasn't for the black object that fell from the hollow's dissipating reishi. That wasn't all however. It was only an instant but she was sure she saw a small black serpent burn up as it was midway through swallowing the black orb.

' _What was that?'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Las Noches, Espada Meeting Hall…**_

All current members of the Espada plus two vasto lordes, stared intently towards the paused image. All gathering their thoughts on what they were just shone.

"What the hell was that?" Grimmjow asked as he fully processed what he just saw, breaking the heavy silence. "No, serious shit. What the fuck was that! That fuckin' type of shit doesn't come out of a fuckin hollow, be it an arrancar or the regular cannon fodder Kurosaki!"

"The hell am I supposed to know!? There wasn't anything about this in Aizen's or Soul Society's database!" Ichigo shot back, a sudden burst of his massive reiatsu crashed down on the others for only an instant. "Sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen." he apologized.

" **It's fine your majesty."** Ajax assured him, **"but I think most of us are more worried about this 'Khaos.'"**

"I was wondering about that too Ichigo" Harribel stated stoically.

"It could be a creature or it could be a group based on how it was written as 'Khaos' instead of 'Chaos.'" Ulquiorra observed.

"That... doesn't really help." Ichigo scowled as he dwelled in his thoughts. _'Is this related to what Aizen told me?'_ "But, it's more likely that is the name of the mysterious recruiting group or whatever you want to call it."

"But why the hell do that want hollows?" grumbled Grimmjow as he began to get even more frustrated than he already was. This was the reason he hated meetings, they always dragged out and got confusing if you weren't paying attention for just a second. He prefered fighting because it got him to focus.

" **For causing widespread destruction and fear. It's what hollows do best,"** Ajax chuckled in an almost grandfatherly way.

"What will we be doing about this group then?" Nel asked after having kept her silence.

Starrk looked towards Ichigo who gave him a small nod in response. "We'll have to wait three or so weeks until our other spys are due to return before anything official is decided. For now, stay alert of the behavior of the lower ranks, there are still a few hollows dissatisfied with how things are currently being run even though we have the loyalty of the majority." he announced, ending with a yawn.

"Anyway questions?" Ichigo asked.

"I have one." Cirucci stood up from her seat beside Dordoni. "Why is there a mountain and a lake within the fucken palace of Las Noches?!" she shouted as she slammed her palms on the table.

"Oh, you mean the new guys. They're alright." Grimmjow commented. "Fun bastards that know how to make one hell of a hot spring. And if their scars are anything to go by, they must be powerful enough for a good fight." he grinned madly.

"Those two are Groudon and Kyogre. They are Kaijus, the same species as Giratina and Rayquaza." Ichigo responded somewhat disinterested. "They act like little kids from what I have seen."

"Like you and Grimmjow." Nel muttered to her herself.

"Hmm?"

"Oh it's nothing Ichigo!" she responded rather quickly, a drop of nervous sweat forming on her brow as she held her hands up defensively, nervous chuckle included.

" **What will be their roles here, your majesty?"** Ajax asked rather curious as to why so many non-hollow beings were being allowed residence within the palace.

"Thats right, the two of you weren't here for the last meeting. Hmm… if I were to put it simply… I don't want to spent the rest of my fucken eternal life in the desert of Hueco Mundo. Even as King, there is only so much sand I can take." Ichigo snorted as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Don't forget the fact that you are the one who established the treaty between quincy, shinigami, and arrancar." added Harribel. "There is nothing wrong in wanting to demonstrate the amount of power you hold in order to keep both sides in line from starting another war." she reasoned as stoically as ever, only letting the smallest trickle of affection entwine with her voice.

"Thanks Tia." the young King said with a small smile causing the blond espada to avert eye contact with a barely audible 'it was nothing.'

' _To be honest I don't know what the hell I'm doing any of this. I should be living my life as a substitute shinigami right now.'_

' _ **But remember king, you were tired of being everyone's pawn. It's in yer nature, the king doesn't like to be the horse, if I remember all those violent, fun battles we used to have for control correctly. The good old days where everything was hack 'n slash and no fucks given.'**_

' _Where the hell were you when I needed you, ya bastard!'_

' _ **I was giving zero fucks.'**_

' _Zangetsu is correct Ichigo, you are of noble blood. It would have only been a matter of time before you obtained a high ranking position with the shinigami. At least here you are in control and have the influence to protect everything you want to protect with a single order.'_

' _Guess that I can't complain can I?'_

"Let me put it this way, they are here to help me bring some life to Hueco Mundo. To help us progress and maybe even surpass the Seireitei or the Vandenreich. Do you have any problems with that Ajax-jiisan." Ichigo surmised, adopting a neutral visage.

" **No your majesty. I see that you do this for our benefit and will not question your means."** the old hollow bowed his head respectfully.

"What about you Rachnera, don't you have anything against my familiars and their kind's presence in the palace?" Ichigo asked rather curious. The others also turned their attention towards the only other non-arrancar vasto lorde in the room.

" **I could care less about that… just don't expect me to trust the new ones there is something about them that doesn't sit well with me."** The lavender haired vasto lorde answered.

"It's the same with all of them, some are harder to read than others." Harribel commented as she crossed her arms beneath her breasts. "You'll get used to it once you spend more time with the espada."

"Speaking of them becoming espada," the orange haired teen interrupted. "Shuri, you can come in now." he called towards the door.

Surprisingly enough two lower ranked female arrancars entered the room with carts carrying cups and diced white apples. Shuri was following them from behind and walked towards Ichigo carrying the same black box they had brought from the world of the living.

Ichigo waited until they finished serving tea and a plate of apples to every Espada, including the two vasto lordes. He took a sip of his tea and noted that it tasted like Akeno's special tea blend.

Putting his tea back on the table, he waited until the sound of closing doors reached his ears before he began speaking once more. Meanwhile, the others followed his example and watched as Shuri handed him the black box. "The first batch of arrancar pills have been completed." Ichigo announced as he poured some of his reiatsu into the small skull lock. The box let out a small hissing sound as it opened, revealing one black and one white glove. "They are something I asked Kisuke Urahara for as an alternative to the Hogyoku for creating arrancar." He then took the gloves out of the box to reveal six small orb like pills with red markings and about 54 pure white ones.

"The black and red ones were made using my reishi, the other ones were made with the combined reiatsu of espadas one through mixed with the reiatsu of the vizard's." he explained. "So, which one of you two wants to go first.?" Ichigo asked smoothly as he picked up two black orbs and put on the black glove as he headed towards the open space behind his seat at the front of the table.

" **Wait, how will it work?"** Rachnera asked as she involuntarily volunteered by standing up and heading towards Ichigo, Ajax following behind them.

The espada however decided to stay in their seats.

"If the process is similar to what happened with Shuri then this is going to hurt them… alot." Nel whispered to Harribel.

"I can only imagine," the stoic blond responded. "It's not like the Hogyoku where the effects are almost immediate."

"But did Ichigo really have to be the one to rip her mask off?" the teal haired tercera asked quietly.

"I'm not sure about that, but unlike us she can put on the rest of her mask without having to release like the rest of us." this time it was Starrk who decided to join their conversation.

"Pretty useless since it doesn't give them the same level of power as resurreccion if you ask me." added Grimmjow.

"Seems useful when wanting to hold back," Dordoni added his two cents. "However, unlike _su majestad,_ _la niña_ cannot completely remove her mask."

"I was not present when that occurred so it seems interesting how Kurosaki can accomplish something of this level." Ulquiorra stated as she looked towards the closed box and the white glove.

Meanwhile, Ichigo had just finished warning the arachne like vasto lorde as he handed her the black pill.

"This will hurt a lot." he warned as he leaned in to whisper into her ear, having to stand on the air to do so. "I know you have a hard time trusting others, so I will ask you… do you trust me?"

" **I… I do Ichigo,"** she answered with a bit of hesitation.

She then brought the black pill to her mouth and swallowed. Seconds afterwards, her legs gave out as she began to sweat and her power began to skyrocket. Her spider abdomen began twitching as she wrapped her arms around her body. Small whimpers of pain exited her mouth as all six of her monochromatic eyes closed in anguish.

" **AHHHHHHHH! I-It hurts! Make it stop, make it stop! Please your majesty!"** she screamed.

Ichigo took that as his cue to begin as he then moved to grab her six-eyed human-like skull mask with his uncovered left hand. As he did so she recoiled in pain and began thrashing around. Her hands moved up to grip his wrist, trying to tear his hand off of her mask.

Ichigo began raising his own spiritual pressure, causing his glove covered hand to start emitting black and red reishi.

It all happened in an instant. He had quickly grabbed her mask and pulled. The explosion that happened afterwards pushed caused him to close his eyes as Rachnera's pained scream filled the room.

With his heart racing, Ichigo stepped back out of the smoke and felt his feet touch something. He looked down to see a white cloak with a skull of similar design to that of Rachnera had on her spider abdomen. He picked it up as the smoke began to clear.

Lying in a pile of dissipating spider remains and an evaporating puddle of reddish black blood was an unconscious lavender haired beauty around 20 years old. A mask fragment that covered her right eye could be seen, it had a red line running from the top of the mask fragment. Her hands still had the black gauntlet like plating as before, however her fingers were much shorter. Her hollow hole was at the just below her solar plexus, on her abdomen. Another detail Ichigo took notice of was that she was completely naked.

Instead of completely sputtering like a fool like he usually did in these types of situations, he instead covered her up with the cloak she had knitted only minutes before. He then picked her up and handed her to Shuri. "Take her to my room, it's the closest one and stay with her." he ordered with a voice thinly laced with guilt. Call him strange or naive or whatever, but he really never liked causing a woman,or anyone for that matter, this level of pain, no matter the species. Especially to those who entrusted themselves to him.

"As you wish Ichigo," she said as she first moved to pick up a black sheathed katana with a spider web tsuba before exciting the meeting hall.

The others watched silently as Ichigo walked up to the nine foot tall vasto lorde.

"Are you ready Ajax?" he asked the large vasto lorde.

" **Yes Kurosaki-dono,"** the large hollow kneeled before his king as he swallowed the black and red orb.

Before long the older hollow's reiatsu also began climbing at very fast rate. Unlike Rachnera, however, Ajax only let out grunts and growls of pain as his claws began digging into the palms of his humanoid reptilian hands. His tail however, was smashing the ground below it as it swung up, down, and side to side.

Just as before, Ichigo raised his own reiatsu to the same level as before. He then reached up and grabbed both of the larger horns and pulled just as Ajax let out a powerful roar of pain.

" **RAAAAAAAAAAA** AAAHHHHHhhhhhhhh!" around halfway through the roar it lost its hollow treble ank like before an explosion of reiatsu, stronger than that of Rachnera's pushed Ichigo back causing him to do a backflip so that he wouldn't fall flat on his ass.

It took a few seconds before the smoke cleared to reveal a heavily breathing muscular man about the same height as Chad with skin a shade lighter. He seemed to be in his late 30's with greyish-white short hair. His mask fragment covered his mouth just like Harribel except with the addition of two horns pointing backwards and down. There were still some white bone armor plates with red markings on his shoulders and legs. His hollow hole was located in the center of his chest.

His zanpakuto however was strange. Instead of the usual katana it was a war hammer about the size of a halberd. The head of the hammer appeared to be the same width as a human head with twice the length. The spike on the back was about a foot 15 centimeters long (about a foot).

Standing shakily, Ajax put on the hakama pants that Rachnera had made and only to note that it was a perfect fit. As he took a step forward he nearly fell, only to be caught by Ichigo.

"You sure you can stand by yourself?" the young king asked.

"I'm fine your majesty. I can stand by myself." he answered a little absently.

"To be able to stay conscious is enough." Starrk reassured. "Grimmjow come help me take him to his quarters."

"Wait, before we go… Kurosaki-dono, what is my rank?" the new arrancar asked rather tiredly as Starrk and Grimmjow supported him, giving Ichigo time to catch his own breath.

"You will be the sexta espada, Dordoni will be the septima, Rachnera will be the octava, and Cirucci will be the Novena." he answered. "Now go rest. Dordoni, take his war hammer. The rest of you are dismissed." he ordered.

Those that had nothing more to do left the room.

"Harribel and I will see you back in the world of the living Ichigo," Nel waved as she opened a garganta. He couldn't really say much about it since they were his personal guards, something he didn't really like since he could take care of himself but old man Zangetsu made him take. Afterall, Yhwach had his own main guard, Aizen had Gin and Tosen, the Soul King had Squad Zero, and now he had the Tercera, Segunda, and Cero espada as his own personal guard.

"What will you have me do now Kurosaki?" Ulquiorra asked, breaking the orange haired teen out of his thoughts.

"For now, I want you to keep an eye on Groudon and Kyogre, but when the time comes for Starrk to go look for Darkrai out in the desert with Rayquaza, you'll be in charge. Report any problems to me directly." he answered.

"You surprize me Kurosaki, to have changed so much yet still keep your core traits is truly impressive. You are a man worthy of my loyalty." the green eyed espada acknowledged before she exited the room, leaving Ichigo all alone.

"..."

"Am I really?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **-Kuoh, Occult Research Club, the next afternoon…**_

* * *

Rias sat at her desk, going over the file of a certain perverted brown haired boy. Standing on her left and right sides respectively were Menoly and Akeno.

To say the least, the newest addition to her peerage seemed amusing. Still, she worried about the problems he might cause with their current royal guest, Ichigo didn't really seem to like perverts all that much.

Speaking of Ichigo, "Menoly-san, have you heard anything from Ichigo-san and the others yet?"

"Yes, Nel-sama and Harribel-sama have returned from Las Noches late last night. Ichigo-sama must still be resting from his busy weekend and most likely wants to settle things with the rest of the Espada." Menoly explained courteously.

"The Espada? That's new… who might they be?" Akeno asked rather curious about this new detail.

"You wouldn't mind explaining that to us, would you Menoly-san?" Rias asked as she placed the papers she was reading on her desk.

"The Espada are the 10 strongest Arrancar in all of Hueco Mundo. It's common knowledge for those that have dealt with our species before." she explained. "But unlike the previous ranking of the Espada, only ranks one through five are ranked based on their potential strength and leadership skills."

"So I'm guessing that Ichigo is ranked number one, as the strongest." the black haired devil guessed.

"Not quite… Ichigo-sama is King so he needs no rank to claim his status. It is his right after having defeated the previous ruler and helping secure the de facto ruler of the last two years during the last war."

"Wow, that is amazing." Akeno giggled. "Is there anything you would like to say bucho?." she teased her best friend.

"No Akeno, nothing at all." the redhead answered as she turned away from her queen, trying the best she could to fight down the blush that was threatening to coat her cheeks a rosy pink. Akeno just continued smiling.

Menoly just looked on, feeling as if she was missing something. She decided to shrug it off as a devil joke she wouldn't understand, unaware that she wasn't too far off the mark.

The blond arrancar was brought out of her musings when she felt a sudden spike of reiatsu a few miles southeast from the school. She looked out towards the darkening sky before she decided to head out. "If you'll excuse me something, just came up." she told the two devils before opening a window before she was gone with the static buzz of sonido.

"Ara, ara. I guess little Issei-kun is already in trouble. Will you go check, buchou?" Akeno asked as she crossed her arms beneath her breast.

"Only if he's hurt, after all what kind of master would I be if I let my newest servant get killed without being a devil for three whole days." Rias sighed as she prepared a magic circle.

Halfway across the city, Issei Hyoudou was running, something in the air told him something wasn't right. By the time he stopped he realized that he had come to the same park where he was killed in his nightmare. Suddenly, he noticed several black feathers falling all around him like some ominous rain.

He wondered if the strange man was still chasing him.

CHILLS

"I asked you a question boy. Who is your master?" a fedora wearing man asked him.

He had a pair of raven black wings. The sight of them caused the boy to hold his head in pain.

' _Did you forget? This was where you died.'_ the ominous voice in the back of his mind told him.

"Answer me when I speak to you you lowly devil! Wait are you perhaps a 'stray'?" the man asked. "Good, that'll make my job a lot easier." A spear of light took form in his right hand causing Issei to flinch instinctively.

"It's just like the time with Yuma-chan except without the big monster." the brown haired boy muttered.

"This won't cause any problems for me, after all, you are a stray." the man said rather content with the situation.

As he was about to let go of the spear, a small ball of red energy hit him on the side faster than he could react, sending him crashing into several trees.

Issei couldn't help collapsing on his knees as a tomboyish woman seemed to appear out of nowhere with a buzzing sound.

"Oi devil, are you alright?" the woman asked him.

"D-Devil?" he asked nervously, not really sure what was going on anymore. First, Matsuda and Motohama had completely forgotten about Yuma-chan, that with a few other small details he currently didn't have the mental capacity to remember with all the crazy bullshit that was happening to him made it seem like she never existed. Follow that up with a man that resembled his girlfriend trying to kill him and there was only so much he could handle.

"Blond hair and a sword. You must be the knight of the House of Gremory." the man guessed as he stumbled out of the damaged part of the park holding his ribs. He raised his free hand to wipe off some of the blood that trickled from his lips. To put it mildly, he got fucked up pretty bad with a single bala.

"She is not a servant of mine, Fallen Angel-san." the crimson haired heiress stated as she stepped out.

Looking at her, Issei realized that she was the one who appeared to him at the end of his dream… or was it memory.

"Ah, so she doesn't belong to you, I can see it now, the hole near her chest I mean. So the rumors are true, the fearsome King of Hollows is in this territory." he muttered just loud enough for the other three to hear. "I assume this boy belongs to you then, and this town is part of your territory as well, heiress of the House of Gremory? For today, I will apologize. But I advise you do not let your servants loose. People like me might slay him while having a nice moonlit walk."

"Thanks for the advice. But if you get i my way, I'll be the one doing the damage." Rias responded with a devilish smile.

"I say the same to you Heiress of the House of Gremory. I am Donasheek. I only home we do not meet again." he responded with a bitter smile. "And hollow, tell your king my leader would like to have a word with him in the near future." he added before he took off into the night sky.

' _So am I safe now or what?'_ Issei asked himself as he passed out from all the excitement.

"So I take it that this boy is one of your servants?" Menoly asked a bit skeptical to say the least. "Not to be rude or anything, Rias-sama, but he is weak."

"That might be true now, but I can see a lot of potential." the crimson haired devil smiled.

' _That is the similar to what Aizen once said to Ulquiorra-sama about Ichigo-sama.'_ Menoly recalled.

"I see, well let's hope that it's true or else he won't be able to survive in the world of the supernatural for too long."

"I can't say you're wrong about that. Now, can you help me drop this boy at his house?" Rias asked as she surveyed the damage done to the park.

 **.**

.

.

* * *

 _ **-Northeastern Russia, Siberian Tundra, the next morning…**_

* * *

' _Run, you have to keep running.'_ the blue dog-like creature thought.

"There it is men, get it!" barked a man garbed in heavy robes.

"It's too fast! The snow isn't letting up!" cried another. "We should head back before the blizzard starts up!"

"We can't, we're so close to capturing them! This might be the only opportunity we get!" added another one a bit panicked.

" **Useless devils! Get out of my way, I'll be the one to capture the priority targets!"** growled a massive white tiger with light blue stripes and saber tooth sized canines as she rushed past the small hunting party. **"You weaklings should head back to base."**

"Know your place, White Tiger!" the first devil hollered.

" **Well would you look at that, I'm feeling kind of hungry right about now!"** the hollow growled angrily as she tore the devil to shreds, painting the white snow red. The poor bastard didn't have time to even scream out in agony.

"Ben! Why you lowly hollow scum, how dare you!" seethed the third devil as he and four others rushed the adjuchas class hollow.

Just like the first devil they were torn limb from limb. Their screams were muffled out by the snowy winds, their remains coated the fresh snow.

" **That's the last of them."** the hollow purred as she licked the fresh blood from her mask. **"Now, to make it seem as if we were ambushed."** she cringed as she slashed own side, spilling her own black life blood on the corpses littered around her immediate area as her wound slowly regenerated. She waited until she her side was completely healed before she continued heading north.

Meanwhile, the same blue beast kept heading north, quickening his pace as the snow began getting heavier. It's only good eye struggled to maintain focus in the raging wind.

' _Almost there.'_ he thought as he struggled to keep the child on its back from falling off.

After a few more minutes of frantic running, he finally spotted their destination. The problem was the tiger with the hole in its chest sitting, waiting patiently for their arrival. He had no other choice but to approach cautiously, or else the child would run the risk of hypothermia.

"Who are you!? And where are you comrades!?" he called out worried as to what his pursuer might want.

" **I am Miyuki Torashi, loyal servant of the mighty Hollow King of Hueco Mundo. You insult me by assuming those weaklings are comrades of mine."** she stated rather regally, a complete contrast to her previous savage behavior.

"Then why are you following us?" he asked cautiously as he shifted some of his weight off of his only yellow paw.

" **I was curious. The group I was sent to spy on seemed keenly intent on capturing both you and that child. Can you explain why?"** the tiger-like hollow asked as she began walking circles around him in the heavy snow as if she were taking a stroll on a beach.

"How can I trust anything that you're saying is true?" he asked suspicious of his interrogator's true intentions. He narrowed his good eye as he positioned himself in a way where his opponent would have to go through him before being able to reach the sleeping child in his mane.

" **I swear, you're more cautious than Dialga-sama when it comes to strangers."** the blue eyed hollow growled in irritation

"!"

" **I see you recognize the name."** the hollow smirked as she opened her mouth as if to mimic laughter. **"I guess others become well known by just being servants of his majesty, though who could blame them, he is the strongest after all."** The female adjuchas sighed as her eyes behind the mask took on a glassy look.

"I have to get Myu out of this weather… we can speak inside." he responded as he entered the cave, a small pink haired child chose that exact moment to poke her sleepy head out of the blue furred beast's mane.

"Mew?" she asked curiously as she stared at the giant tiger.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Omake:**

Groudon and Kyogre were running for their lives, butt naked, across the sandy dunes of Las Noches.

Not so far behind them was an angry young beauty with four horn like structures protruding slightly backwards from her head. If looks could kill the blue haired and red haired young men would have died at least 10 times by now.

"We said we were sorry!" the blue haired one tried to reason with their irritated predator.

"Besides, Starrk-san gave us permission!" red haired one called back. He was scared shitless.

"I told you idiots to wait for Ichigo-sama! Instead what do you go and do? How the hell did you think I would be able to explain all of that to him?!" Rayquaza roared as the crackling of thunder and a yellow magic circle appeared on her right hand. It wasn't long before the two were zapped causing them to lose their footing on the sand and start rolling down a dune.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" the screamed in usion for about a minute before they came to a stop at the foot of the sand hill.

A small group of arrancar looked curiously at their two new arrivals.

"Oi what are you two Idiots doing running around naked?" asked the one with long black hair and red eyes. He had a fierce look to him that said 'fuck with me and you'll pay.'

Besides him was a smaller arrancar with blue hair and a flat chest. "Don't be mean Gajeel, they could be part of the king's main forces." she chided.

"Don't tell me you're serious about that? I would expect some decency from our higher ups, these two idiots clearly don't belong there." Gajeel remarked uncaringly.

"Oi buddy, what's the big Idea with insulting me! I'm not this idiot right here." Kyogre retorted while pointing down at his red headed companion who was currently emptying the contents of his stomach, which consisted mostly of magma.

"Quick question." this time it was an arrancar with spiky brown hair that spoke up. "Is she with you?" he asked pointing at the blacked haired beauty floating at the top of the sand dune.

"Oh shit." were the pairs last words before all of Las Noches heard the tormented screams of two poor souls. The next day, they legend of _'Los Chiyones'*_ spread throughout the palace

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***los chiyones-** the cry babies

* * *

 **AN:** And cut. So did I do well with the plot twist that added to the previous plot twist of the previous chapter?

-I'm sure some explanations are needed:

\- First, although not directly mentioned, the reason why Ichigo was behaving all mopey like he was was because he feels partially responsible for his sisters' attack. It was caused by the lack of confidence sparked by the holes in his plans which made him aware and question his ability as a leader. Worry not, these insecurities are only temporary.

-Issei not being killed again, I wanted to spare the pervert some suffering now for later.

-The Plates of Arceus will be powerful artifacts with great power that only a few know about. There are 17 total. Can be used with reishi, or any other supernatural energy.

Steel plate: produces spiritually rich steel and Iron when fed reiatsu.

Draco plate: gives a small boost of power to any dragon, dragon related being, or dragon magic in close proximity. Can also heal them albeit reiatsu is needed to do so.

Specter (Spooky) plate: releases reishi into the air at a steady rate. Strengthens the power of spiritual beings close by temporarily.

Raindrop (Splash) plate. Turns reishi into water. Purifies water.

Earth plate: can make soil, sand, or rock based on the user's wish. Needs reishi or natural energy to work. Principle of equivalent exchange.

-So, can anyone guess who the last two new OC's were?

-Meaning of Names of a few Characters and other stuff: (translated to my best ability.)

Miyuki: Can mean 'beautiful snow' or 'deep snow'

Tora-shi: Tora is tiger, and shi can mean '4,' it' can mean 'death,' or it can mean 'offspring'.

When written "Torashi Miyuki" by adding the possessive japanese term 'no' between the last and first name, it can mean 'Tiger offspring of the deep snow.' (I feel interigent now:)

Hikari means light, Tsubasa means wings.

Ajax: greek hero from Homer's _Iliad_ who fought in the Trojan war. Best known for his defense _._ (I bet some readers can guess from where his hollow form comes from.)

Rachnera Arachnera… google her, then tell me if you think if she'll work out in her position.

Shirona Gaburias...

Josuke… I wonder where I got that from?

Until next time, Kuuhaku Bankai out.

 _Reviews and suggested very much desired._


	7. Chapter 6: Inner Conflict

**すみません** **,** **わたしは ばかでした。**

 **It has been a while everybody. The last time I posted a chapter I was a high school student so I've been adjusting to the life of a college student. It's been hectic these past few months adjusting to this new life that I really didn't much free time for myself. But now I'm back, though I am a bit rusty. Anyway that's enough of my babbling, enjoy the chapter.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, High School DxD, or Pokemon, if I did, the writing of this chapter and story would be several times better.**

-Name of attacks-

 **[** switch of p.o.v. **]**

 _Flashback_

" **Monster/Hollow speech"**

"Normal Speech"

* * *

 **Ch 6: Inner Conflict**

* * *

 _ **-Hueco Mundo**_

Ichigo didn't know what he was doing anymore.

He didn't understand what he wanted as the Hollow King. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to stay as the Hollow King. He had been so overcome with his responsibilities these past few months that he had spent hardly any time with his friends and family.

He was only 18 and he still had his whole _human_ life ahead of him.

He missed the times when he was just a substitute shinigami, only having to deal with hollows every now and then. When the supernatural was just part of his life. Now he had to deal with Grimmjow more than he ever would have wanted all because he had become a great part of the supernatural world. His words held more authority now. His own presence demanded respect even if he himself did not ask for it. Though he wouldn't deny it, it was interesting.

Still that is why he hated Aizen to a certain degree. He destroyed his peace with his crazy ambitions. Then again it wasn't all his fault. What his parents were played a very big part in this as well but he couldn't blame them for falling in love. Shinigami and quincy brought together because of a hollow named White. A hollow modified by Aizen in his early attempts at making the perfect weapon. And there were times like he felt like only a weapon.

Ichigo's only saving grace was the time he had spent at Kuoh this last month. The Occult research club, though not a normal club, wasn't always focused on the supernatural side of things. He had found that he really enjoyed the casual conversations he had with the rest of the club members. It filled him with a sense of longing nostalgia. He wanted to go back to Karakura to be with his family and friends and while he could always go visit them it just wasn't the same. It could never be the same. Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro have already gone back to school. Tatsuki, if he remembered correctly, got accepted to Kyoto University. Though last time he saw her, she wanted to transfer to the University found in Kuoh. Urahara was helping out Chad and Orihime get into either Kouh High School or Kuoh University. He had to admit that he was a bit jealous because he had to repeat his third year of high school due to the agreement that he and Urahara were able to make with Sirzechs.

The more he thought about it, the harder it became to deny that it wasn't a good deal. Sirzechs had made it a requirement for him to complete his third year of high school in order for him to get adjusted living a normal life while balancing his life as a ruler. From the brief conversation he and Urahara had with the Maou through video a few months ago. Sirzechs told him that the hardest part of first few years of adjusting to the life of a ruler was trying not to lose sight of who you were with all the authority. Surprisingly enough it was Sirzechs's wife that kept him in line. Ichigo didn't have anyone that he knew of that could keep him in line the same way, well other than Tatsuki or maybe Orihime, but they didn't feel that way for him… did they? That talk has left him a bit more self-conscious than he would have liked… It's not like he didn't pay attention to the opposite gender...

The second part of the deal was that if Ichigo was able to get through his third year without too many problems, he, his friends, and his sisters would all get a free pass to Kuoh University as long as their grades were above a certain level. He was also given the land where his house was built on as part of that deal. The only thing Sirzechs asked for was a favor in return. One that he has yet to mention. While that left him worried, there was one thing he was glad came out of this deal.

His new friends.

Rias, while somewhat spoiled, cared deeply for the people close to her. She has also been the one teaching him the most about the other factions, apart from Kisuke.

Akeno, from what little he knew about her, was in a very similar situation to himself when he was younger. Though she was more fragile in a way, but unlike him she made a greater effort to rely on her friends than he ever did. Then again that is why he felt like he could rely on her. Not to the same degree Rias relied on her, but still, he trusted her. Then again he always felt guilty every time he saw her, he just hoped that his fraccion would find the resolve to reveal herself to her daughter sooner rather than later..

Anyway, Kiba, he felt, was hiding something. But then again whatever it was he couldn't tell. That didn't matter to Ichigo though.

Koneko, well she was Koneko.

All in all, when he was around them, he felt like he was back in Karakura, though it wasn't exactly the same… His new friends could never replace his old ones.

" _Clear all unnecessary thoughts Ichigo and focus the flow of energy throughout your body into a single point."_

" _ **Just like the old man said, just think about forming a cero except instead of just using only reiatsu focus on that magical dragon power thing of yours, King."**_

As he squeezed his eyes shut to clear his mind, Ichigo began to pump the foreign energy that flowed through his body to the red cero that had formed at the end of his two outstretched fingers.

Multiple sensations ran through his body as he was able to successfully tap into his growing pool magical energy for the tenth time that day.

It felt the same as all the previous times he had used magic. He felt four different energies flow through his body and they all had one similar powerful feeling. If he had to explain how it felt it would be like he was flowing in and endless sea, guided by a gentle breeze, only to be stopped by a steel wall which protected him from falling into an endless pit of destructive darkness.

In his entranced state he couldn't hear his zanpakuto spirits call out his name as a raging wind surrounded. They wanted him so reduce the output of his power..

Hollow Zangetsu attempted taking control of his wielder's body in order to stop the outrageous flow of bright white energy that was gathering itself around the tip of his King's fingers, quickly fusing with the cero. Once he realized that he could do nothing, did he notice the cocky smirk that graced Ichigo's face.

The Old Man, while also worried about Ichigo, flashed a small smile.

"Oi Zangetsu! What do ya think about this!" Ichigo called back as the white energy turned the cero a light shade of purple. Before long Ichigo released the magical energy tainted with his reiatsu.

"Cero del Rey Dragon!"

A large explosion, easily a quarter the size as an explosion caused by Ulquiorra's _Lanza del Relampago_ went off in the distance.

It was only a matter of seconds before Ichigo was engulfed in a wave of wind and sand.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **-Occult Research Club...**_

* * *

Issei was excited,

A complete one-eighty to his earlier emotions, but he wasn't the one to blame. After all…

"I will become the harem king!"

With a declaration like that there really wasn't much that could dampen his mood and that was only a few days ago, when he first found out that he had been reincarnated as a devil and he had begun handing out leaflets.

Even if he was a devil, he would work hard to achieve his dream. No, it was because he was a devil that he could pursue his dream. His magnificently perverted dream.

Still, it sucked that he was a servant. Though he didn't mind being the servant of such a beautiful girl as long as he could climb up the ranks of devil society and eventually get a peerage of his own.

He had already finished delivering pamphlets for the night. Now it was time for him to complete his first contract.

And like any hero striving for a noble goal he must first encounter obstacles. And as if speaking of the devil, no pun intended, a blue and white flash of light flooded the room.

"…"

"..."

"..."

"Did it work?" Issei asked as he look around him only to see that he was still in the clubroom.

"Ara ara," answered the disappointed voice of Akeno.

" _Did I do something wrong?"_

"Ise." Rias called him.

"Yes Buchou?" he asked as he slowly turned to meet her gaze.

"It's a bit unfortunate, but it seems like you can't use a magic circle to get transported to the client's location."

Ise became a bit puzzled.

Sighing, Rias decided to clarify. "A Magic-circle requires a certain amount of demonic-power… not much since it is something that even children could accomplish. It is the first and easiest step to becoming a devil."

An expression or realization took hold of him which caused him to freeze in place.

"W-What does that mean…?" he asked a bit unsteadily. " _She can't mean… I mean it's not possible… no way in hell…"_

"In other words, Ise, your demonic-powers are below those of even children. No, it's so low that the magic-circle can't respond to it. Ise your demonic power is incredibly low." she told him with a straight face.

~Gaahh!

Ise couldn't help but fall to his knees as he felt invisible arrows pierce his chest. He never expected the Gremory heiress to be so… to be so… ruthless.

"Unsightly." Koneko's comment was the final nail on the coffin that held his pride. It hurt him even more since it was said with such a straight face from such a cute girl.

"Ara ara. What should we do Buchou?" Akeno asked with a troubled face.

After pondering for a few seconds Rias finally came up with the perfect solution. "Ise."

"Yes!"

"Since this has never happened before, you will have to go to the client's house on your own two feet."

Defeated, Ise decided to ask just to make sure.

"By myself?"

"Yes."

"I will do my best~!"

 _Fuck my life!_ Ise yelled internally as he left the club room while crying.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **-Hueco Mundo, Several Hundred Miles from Las Noches…**_

* * *

He didn't know what to think anymore.

One second he was training in how to use some magic, the next he was fighting a massive whale and a dinosaur in his own territory… and that started four days ago… or was it three?

One always seemed to lose track of time in this desolate land especially this far out into the desert. Being tired as hell only made things worse.

The battlefield did not make things easier for him at all.

Apart from it being unrecognizable from the simple desert it once was, on one side there was a blazing mini-sun lighting up the nocturnal desert and on the other half there was a heavy rainstorm flooding a good chunk of the severely destroyed battlefield.

" **Stop moving around you little runt!"** came the earthshaking roar from the massive form of Groudon as red magic circles appeared across the sand. With a single motion of lifting his arms, it was only an instant later that massive columns of jagged rocks sprouted from the sand headed directly for Ichigo.

- _Precipice Blades-_

With a buzz of sonido Ichigo was out just barely out of harm's way as he landed on the wet sand several meters away from all the burning earth and molten sand only to bring up both of his blades in order to block the incoming blast of scalding hot water.

- _Scald-_

As his feet dug into the mushy sand, he struggled to hold his ground as he was forced back by the highly pressurized blast of water.

It was preposterous. Absolutely mind boggling for him to think that he would have to fight two massive prehistoric looking creatures in the same week he saw Aizen. When something like this happens it's only fair to conclude that Aizen was the root of all his problems.

But the thing that bothered him the most at the moment was that the damn crazy weather was out of fuckin' control!

Deciding it was time to end this, Ichigo tore off what remained of the top of his soaked shihakusho and raised both the white blade of hollow Zangetsu and the black blade of old man Zangetsu towards his opponents.

"Ban-"

However, Kyogre wasn't going to let him go that easily. A blue magic circle appeared under Ichigo's feet before he was overshadowed by a pink light.

 _-Heal Block-_

" **Groudon do it now!"** the whale like creature surrounded by water called to its brother.

"-kai!"/ - _Lava Plume-_

The two cries overlapped.

The sand exploded into several pillars of magma as the sand beneath Ichigo's feet literally erupted.

A few seconds later Ichigo burst out of one of the pillars with steam radiating off of his partially charred body.

"Shit! SHit! SHIT!" Ichigo roared in pain as he dropped Tensa Zangetsu to grab his charred, steaming left arm only to realize that the handle of Tensa Zangetsu burned the palm of his right hand even with all the protection his hierro and blut vene provided him. As he looked at his damaged limbs he realized that his regeneration wasn't healing him as fast as it usually did when he fought.

 _-Solar Beam-_

 _-Thunder-_

Ichigo didn't have the time to ponder why his powers weren't working properly, he was in the middle of a battle of honor and dominance. He couldn't afford to show any weakness.

Grabbing the burning handle of Tensa Zangetsu from where the sword landed on the sand, he threw the khyber knife like blade towards the cloudy sky as he leaned forward and charged his own attack between his two horns.

"Cero!"

As Tensa Zangetsu intercepted the bolt of yellow lightning targeting its wielder, Ichigo's reddish white cero clashed with the greenish white beam of pure solar energy.

Ichigo wondered if this conflict could end without further fighting but remembering all the times he had come across someone who thought that they were the strongest… shit always got messy.

As he struggled to keep Groudon's attack at bay, Ichigo decided to test out how well his progress with magic had come along, given that he had only had a few hours of actual practice apart from the two months of basic meditation and training he had. That didn't change the fact that he hadn't used any in actual combat. And it was a bit harder to use because it didn't really boost his attacks but instead just added a few different effects. That is why he wanted Giratina or any of his other familiars to rate his progress before he actually tried using any magic in battle… oh well Old Man Zangetsu would either be proud or ashamed of his lack of hesitation.

He just hoped that it didn't end up like some of his earlier attempts at using magic in the battle.

 _Iron defense my ass._ Never again would he rush at full speed to the ground believing his body was reinforced by magic, his hierro and blut was enough.

There were some magic enhanced attacks that were painful failures and some that were a great success.

Ichigo crouched even lower as his attack exploded into a massive ball of fire. It gave him enough time to sprint forward before black magic-circle engulfed his body and he disappeared.

Groudon's attack bypassed the explosion. It was still powerful enough that it tore through the explosion, leaving behind a large trench in the already heavily marred land as it finally detonated in the distance.

However, in the area where Ichigo's cero had gone off looked far worse.

As astonished as the massive beast was, he couldn't leave its guard down. He cast a massive barrier around himself, praying that what he saw was just a fluke. ' _Damn crafty bastard.'_

Kyogre, seeing that his own attack had failed followed up with a barrier of his own.

Their efforts were all in vain.

 _-Shadow Sonido-_

An attack that allows the user to pass through any barrier. An attack similar to one unique to only Giratina.

Behind Groudon, Ichigo re-appeared, as if he was spit out of the shadows with Tensa Zangetsu in his damaged hands raised above his head. His sword charged spiritual energy.

Groudon braced himself for the cataclysmic attack.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo roared as the black and red reiatsu charged blade made contact with the back of the 40 foot dark red dinosaur like creature and exploded.

The force of the blast sent Groudon crashing head first into the sand, sending a small wave of sand all around him as the blast engulfed him.

The smoke quickly cleared as magma like blood poured from the gash on his back. The miniature sun slowly disappeared from the sky by the time Groudon began struggling to get on all fours.

It was then that he realized Ichigo was already gone. The only indication the giant beast had of his opponent's location was the large form of Kyogre quickly approaching his location.

Kyogre could do nothing as he crashed into the semi-prone form of Groudon except screech in pain as he felt Groudon's incredibly hot blood scorch his side.

A few hundred meters away, Ichigo was breathing heavily as he slowly dropped his outstretched smoking fist. Luckily for him the bala was fast enough to push the massive beast a few hundred meters after his Getsuga hit.

There were a few seconds of silence as the rain turned into a light drizzle and the storm clouds began to dissipate.

"Ha... Ha... You bastards ready to give up yet!" Ichigo called out.

" **Not yet you little brat!"** Groudon answer in an agitated roar as he pushed Kyogre off of himself, only to collapse once again.

Kyogre laid motionless on the sand as blood and other fluids poured out of his damaged eye. Apparently, Ichigo's slash did more damage than he expected to Kyogre.

"It's over I win." Ichigo declared as he landed in front of the two massive beasts followed by a boom of static. "You can't fight anymore."

" **He is right Groudon… It's our loss. I can no longer muster the strength to move. I can no longer see from my right eye."** Kyogre managed to breathe out. **"We were outclassed from the very beginning."**

" **But brother you…"** Groudon tried to reason.

"Not to ruin the mood or anything, but can you please explain why the fuck you two attacked me while I was training." Ichigo yelled pointing Tensa Zangetsu at both of them.

" **We just wanted to see the extent of your power for ourselves Kurosaki Ichigo. Frankly, we've heard so many things from both your soldiers and our kin that we just had to see how you would fare against land and sea..."**

"Bullshit." Ichigo denied almost immediately. "You hold a grudge against me." He grunted as he pointed towards Kyogre with his burned arm.

"So tell me, what did I do to piss off someone that I have never met before."

Ichigo's question was met with silence from the two massive beasts.

" **You enslaved our sister, the head of the weather Kaiju-gami."** Kyogre hissed out. **"It doesn't matter if it was forced or not. You upset the balance of the natural world and we must destroy you for that."**

"So, I care about this why?" Ichigo stated. "If I'm not mistaken the balance of the world was ruined when the Soul King died. And two I wasn't expecting to get any such thing as familiars when I wasn't aware that dragons fucken existed! Now if you don't mind me I've got to go patch up because I've already missed a week of school." He roared as he deactivated his bankai and returned his two blades their proper places.

' _Damn bastards blaming me for the ruined balance… it wasn't my fault… I know I was the one who landed the final hit but it was beyond my control… I mean c'mon, how was I supposed to know that my blut would kill the Soul King… fuckin manipulative bastard that Yhwach was… and so was Aizen…'_ Ichigo muttered under his breath as he started walking in the direction of Las Noches.

After several minutes of doing nothing other than watch the retreating form of the young hollow king, Groudon and Kyogre were enveloped in a bright light, transforming into two heavily injured young men.

"That kid has issues." Groudon reckoned. "So what now?" They may have lost but he didn't really care.

"We head back." It wasn't the same for Kyogre though.

"I guess that means you approve of him."

"Just a bit." However, Kyogre's expression remained neutral.

"I would have liked to test him at full power though."

"That's not possible in this world, without the earth and sea at our disposal, we are weak."

"Still... Do you think he can do it?"

"He has to."

"But it's…"

"He has already killed a god."

"It's not the same. Kyogre, this is between us and him." Groudon stated as he put a hand on his opposite. "I doubt any of the others would want to join us. They didn't crave the same things we do."

"That is because they are blind. She showed us what could be if we were set free from his control." He spat as he tightened his fist. He hated those memories. The memories of the time he almost lost his immortality. The greatest sin for a Kaiju-gami... (AN: Kaiju-gami: literally meaning "strange creature god" can also mean "monster god" take note that pokemon=pocket monster)

"You… You couldn't have developed such an advanced emotion yet, could you? That was centuries ago and look where it got us!"

"What are you blabbing about you lava brained idiot! That has nothing to do with it... And it was you who who wanted to test your strength against humanity's Gods not me!"

"Don't change the subject you oversized fish! You know I wasn't talking about that incident! Either way we won't gain anything if we don't kill him ourselves!"

"Oversized fish!? You better take that back you sorry excuse for a prehistoric lizard!"

"You retarded dolphin! You wanna fight!" Groudon challenged as he quickly stood up. "Come at me you pea brained sorry excuse of recycled rocks!" Though equally exhausted, Kyogre bashed his forehead against his land based counterpart, completely ignoring his injuries.

"I forgot how much I couldn't stand the sight of you, you global waste bucket!"

"I'll prove to you once and for all why the sea is superior to land, you concrete covered stepping stone!"

With a simultaneous punch, both were knocked out by Rayquaza who had been watching both fights from the very beginning. She began dragging their wounded bodies through the sand in the same direction that Ichigo had gone off to earlier.

"Damn idiots, the both of you."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **-Las Noches, Sometime Later...**_

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow… shhhuu! Oi, oi, Shuri that hurts dammit!" Ichigo pleaded to his fraccion to stop.

"Well if you would stay still for a little longer, I would be able to finish wrapping you up." she scolded. "And it's your fault for getting so banged up. I thought you were only going out to train, not to get yourself killed."

With most of his body covered in bandages, Ichigo could only hiss in pain as Shuri applied what little burn ointment she was able to acquire in the palace.

"Grimmjow you better knock that smirk of your face before I do it for you." he grit his teeth as Shuri purposefully tightened the bandages she was wrapping around his arm.

"Hey, don't go on and ruin my fun Kurosaki. It's not my fault that you were burned to a crisp." the blue haired espada shot back with a massive grin.

"What were you doing to end up like this. It looks as if you were fighting a volcano in the middle of a thunderstorm." Rachnera asked as she passed Shuri more bandages.

"It was just a bit of training gone wrong." he answered stoically.

"I call bullshit." Grimmjow retorted.

Just as he finished his sentence, the doors to the medical room opened accompanied with the sound of something being dragged.

"Hello there everybody, Ichigo-sama." Rayquaza greeted them politely. "Don't mind me, I'll be treating these two idiots for a while."

"You believe me now Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked with a smirk.

"Fuck off…" the blue haired espada scoffed, suddenly finding the wall to his left pissing him off. Deciding he had wasted enough time, Grimmjow got up and started heading out of the medbay.

"I want to be the one who kills you so that I can take the throne for myself, remember that Kurosaki."

"Yeah, yeah." Ichigo responded as the fifth espada walked out.

"That's pretty cute, he was worried about you I-chi-go-sa-ma~" the Rachnera teased.

"It's nothing like that. That bastard and I just have a long history... which reminds me, we still haven't finish that fight to the death he's always wanted from me." Ichigo commented a bit absentmindedly.

"And as your fraccion I wouldn't allow you to go through with it." Shuri added as she finished bandaging Ichigo up. "You should probably stop by Inoue-san's place before heading back to Kuoh."

Her second statement caused him to ponder a bit. As much as he would like to go back to Karakura, he decided against it. First he wanted to see how long before his natural regeneration returned to normal. Also… there wasn't much much Orihime could do for rejecting his injuries… his connection with Dialga and Palkia prevented it from happening.

"I'll do that later. Rayquaza, I wanted to ask you something"

Meanwhile, mentioned familiar was busy wrapping bandages around Kyogre's head just enough to cover his damaged eye.

"Will they be okay? I feel like I may have overdone it." Ichigo asked a bit worried though he didn't really show it. It was troublesome for him that he still didn't have complete control of his own powers, especially since a great chunk of his free time between the end of the war and now was spent in meditation in order to better grasp his powers. Apparently three months wasn't enough, then again it took a highly trained shinigami about ten years before they could fully master their bankai. It didn't help that his hollow and shinigami powers had overtaken his quincy powers in _that_ ritual.

"Don't worry about these two idiots, Ichigo-sama, once their magic is back at a decent amount, their healing should start kicking in. They'll be like this for about 20 days before they are back to normal." the dragon familiar explained.

Just as she finished Ichigo and the two female arrancar noticed the darkening of the skin and hair of the two monsters in human forms. Their hair and skin went from lighter colours to an ash grey as black markings covered their body. The only colour coming from them was the soft glow of their respective auras.

"I see, so it's started already." Rayquaza muttered to herself.

Having lost interest, Ichigo got up from his place on the medical bed and began stretching his bandaged limbs. He noticed that they didn't hurt as much as they did earlier. He was then handed a new hakama and an arrancar jacket by Rachnera to which he changed into behind some curtains.

"I'll be heading off now. Shuri?" he asked as he tore a hole in the air in front of him as he stepped back into the view of the two female arrancar..

"You may go on ahead, there are a few things I wanted to finish up first before I went back to the world of the living." she answered as she and Rachnera began cleaning up all the leftover cloth.

"See ya then. Later Rachnera-san, Rayquaza."

As the Garganta closed behind him, Ichigo almost collapsed as the reishi platform beneath his feet cracked a bit. He felt exhausted. Putting on a strong front was harder than it usually was, but he managed to pull it off. It wasn't wise of him to fight so soon after creating an arrancar, especially from two Vasto Lorde class hollows.

Also, both aspects of Zangetsu had been working overtime in order to try and expel all of Groudon's and Kyogre's residual energy from his wounds. He might have been able to beat them, however, their energy was very potent and lingered in his wounds, especially the burns he received.

He was stronger than them, that much he could tell, the difference was that their energy felt heavier, more focused. Compared to his current state, it reminded him of how distracted he had been throughout the entire fight.

He should have released one more time. He should have gone into his bankai when the fight started. He should have done so many other things but didn't.

' _ **That was some scary shit, king. It felt like whatever we were fighting wasn't really alive.'**_ That was what Zangetsu had told him months ago when he fought against his familiars months ago. It was the same this time around as well. He really didn't know how to fight something like that. He also had to agree with Rachnera's earlier comment. He felt like he was fighting nature itself every time he fought a Kaiju-gami. He knew what they were, that didn't mean he understood what they were. Knowing and understanding, both mean different things, yet have similar meanings.

He was thankful for the fact that the others believed he was just "training" because that was why he originally went so far into the desert in the first place. It would cause quite a few problems for him if he mentioned that it was an actual attempt on his life. Then again, he felt no real killing intent from them throughout the entire fight. Even in the end, they were holding back some of their power, not because they were underestimating him, but because they wanted something from him. What that was, he didn't know.

He continued to walk through the dark endless abyss on his flimsy reiatsu path, focusing on the area he sensed his human body.

By the time Ichigo reached his exit he found himself in one of the many rooms of the Occult Research Club. He was able to tell by the familiar lighting and the residual energy of the place.

Surprisingly enough his body was on a bed almost just like he left it.

He debated returning to it, but decided against it. His body always became a bit stiff after a few days without use. Instead he decided it was best to wander for a bit.

Ichigo never really had the chance to wander and explore the old school building by himself because he usually headed straight for the club room.

The interior design of the building, he noted, looked like something you would expect to see from a secret cult. Then again he was dealing with devils, so he guessed it was a devil thing or something.

After a few minutes of exploring the building, he had stopped for a bit to look at the night sky from one of the windows in the hallway. The sky in the world of the living was so different from the one in Las Noches. It was brighter for one. Then there were the stars.

"Don't ever get close to the Church again." the sound of Rias's serious voice broke him out of his small trance. He hadn't realized that he had gotten so close to the clubroom.

"To us Devils, the Church is an enemy's territory. Just stepping into it can cause a rift between the Devils and God. Only because it was an act of kindness towards the nun taking her to the Church was the reason why they didn't harm you, but the Angels are always on guard. In your situation it wouldn't have been strange for them to hit you with a spear of light."

Well, nothing he could do about that. Having nothing better to do, he decided to investigate. As he opened the door the first thing to enter the room was his horn.

"Yo." he called out.

The other members of the club froze before turning to meet his gaze. He noticed that there was someone he didn't recognize amongst his new friends.

Feeling a little bit uncomfortable under the gazes he was receiving, Ichigo scratched his cheek a bit nervously.

Akeno came to his rescue. "Oh my Ichigo, we weren't expecting you. Would you like some tea?"

"Yeah, sounds great." he responded.

"Ichigo-senpai, it's been awhile." Kiba greeted him as well followed by a soft greeting from Koneko.

Finally, Rias greeted him as well.

"Sorry you had to see that Ichigo-san, I had to reprimand my pawn for a mistake of his." she apologised.

"So you're really gonna add the honorific now? I said you didn't have to use it." he sighed. "Fine if you want you can use it _Gremory-san."_

Rias cringed a bit by the alien words that came from his mouth. It sounded… strange for Ichigo to call her that.

"Fine you win this time Ichigo." her words caused Ichigo to smile a bit.

Turning back to her original focus, she continued lecturing her pawn.

"Now remember this Ise, don't get involved with people from the Church. Especially the Exorcist who are our biggest enemy. They can eliminate us because their powers are supported by the prayer of God. More so if the Exorcist has a Sacred Gear. That would be the same as standing on the boundary of death."

Ichigo, who didn't really understand what was going on decided to ask Akeno if she could enlighten him a bit as she handed him a cup of freshly brewed tea.

"So why is Hyoudou here in the first place?"

"Oh, of course you wouldn't know Ichi-kun, Ise-kun is Rias's pawn now." she answered him with a smile.

' _Why do I get the feeling this was somehow my fault?'_

' _ **Don't ask me king, I know about as much as the next guy."**_

' _I wasn't asking you, it was rhetorical'_

"So when did this happen?" he asked a bit curious.

"About a day after you left, there were some complications with a fallen angel and Buchou had to revive him." she explained before walking away. Apparently something she needed to do had come up.

Ichigo, having lost his conversation partner, continued to sip his tea in silence with his two kohai as he listened in on Rias's lecture.

"You could avoid death as a human by being reincarnated as a devil. But devils who are exorcised become completely terminated. They return to nothing. -Nothing. There is nothing left and you feel nothing. Do you understand how serious that is? You won't even be able to return from the cycle of reincarnation. Isn't that right Ichigo?"

 **[Issei's Inner Thoughts** _ **.**_ **]**

[Ise on the other hand was scared shitless.

First, Buchou is pissed of with him because he helped a beautiful blond nun, not that she knew how she looked like, find her way to the church in the city. Then while he was getting lectured a terrifying horned version of the guy who had been cock blocking him and his friends from peeping walks in. Not only that, he looks like he had been through hell and back with the bandages that covered his hands and his exposed upper body, and no one even bats an eyelid at that. And what was up with those massive blades?] **[Inner thought end]**

Now it is that same man that was going to answer a question about death. It would have been terrifying if it wasn't for the fact that when asked mid sip, he spit out his tea.

Ichigo quickly regained his composure before he was able to answer the question.

"I'm not really all that sure about the reincarnation cycle of beings other than humans. During my time as a shinigami, I mostly spent time fighting or training." he answered with an awkward smile.

"Well… that's a bit disappointing." Rias muttered just loud enough for the others to hear.

"Hold up." Ichigo stopped her a bit more serious now. "If what you say about the Angel's light is right, then it wouldn't be too far off saying that their power has the same effect on Devils as a Quincy's attacks have on souls. When they kill something like a hollow all the souls that make up that hollow are destroyed, removing them from the cycle of rebirth. Though sometimes I wonder how accurate the shinigami's information truly is on this matter.."

"Not the best explanation, but I guess it will have to do." Rias commented as she turned to her pawn. "However, it seems Ise got the point. Oh my, I take that back Ichigo, I think you may have scared him more than I first intended you to do so."

Just as she said Ise was as pale as a ghost, though it was for an entirely different reason.

' _Shinigami!? As in death god!? As in grimm reaper!?'_ the panicked teen screamed internally.

"Ara ara, so does that mean you have finished lecturing him?" a smiling Akeno asked from right behind Ise, startling the poor boy.

"Why? Did something happen?" the Gremory heiress asked as Akeno's face became more serious.

"Yo, is something wrong?" Ichigo asked as he too noticed the shift in mood.

"We received an order for a hunt from the Archduke."

The air in the club room became even tenser as Koneko and Kiba tuned into the conversation as well, quietly shifting in their seats. Ise, as confused as he was, was also paying close attention.

Ichigo moved from his standing position near the couch where he had been to Rias's desk.

"Lord Gremory has gotten word that a stray has wandered into your territory and it has been requested that we eliminate it." Akeno explained as she summoned a map of the territory. "It is hiding in the outskirts of town, in this abandoned building." she said as she highlighted an area on the southern part of town.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **-Southern Section of Kuoh, 1 hour later…**_

* * *

Ichigo basked in the silver moonlight as he waited for Rias and her peerage to arrive. He had decided to go along with them. He didn't want to admit it, but he was a little curious about how devils fought and this seemed alike the perfect opportunity.

Just by watching Akeno and Rias discuss about how to handle this stray after sending the other members of the club on a small break was quite interesting. It showed him how lacking he was as a true leader. If he had to compare that situation to anything it would be Ishida's planning.

Then, after all that was done, there was that small little talk he had with Rias explaining what a stay devil was, and he was disgusted. In order to pursue their own selfish desires for power reincarnated devils either fled or killed their masters. And one of the ways a devil can gain power is by eating humans. A monster unbound by any laws. A stray dog.

Unlike a hollow, whose unending hunger lead them to try and fill the hole in their hearts by eating, these strays knew what they were doing. Hollows are beast driven to the brink of insanity by their instincts. These strays are driven by their own selfish desires. Though that doesn't mean that there aren't hollows that behave that way on purpose.

After that conversation, he himself had to explain a few things as well.

' _I'm sorry for not telling you guys about who I really was.' he apologized with a slight bow. 'It's just that I wanted to have some normality return to my life. I kinda just didn't want to be treated like royalty or whatever by someone around the same age as me. And you know, it gets pretty difficult to make friends when people are wary of how they act around you. Let's be honest, the both of you would have probably been more reserved around me if you would have known the truth about me from the very beginning.'_

 _Both Rias and Akeno sighed at his words. He was right, and strangely enough it hurt them… because he looked so lonely as he looked off to the side almost whispering those last words out. The way he supported his body by leaning on the larger of his two blades didn't help._

 _Ichigo then put on a small smile. 'It gets pretty lonely at the top of the throne, but the sights are amazing in these times of peace.'_

' _Aww, but Ichi-kun how could we act differently around you, after all your reactions are soo adorable.' Akeno interrupted as she hugged him causing him to blush as she purposely pressed her breast against his chest causing him to blush a bit._

' _You have become an important member of this club, Ichigo, and as such I would prefer if you refer to me as '_ buchou' _during club activities.' Rias added as she looked on as Ichigo struggled to pry Akeno off his chest._

Ichigo shook of the fresh memories from his mind as a magic circle began forming on the ground next to the tree he had been standing on. He wondered what was going on with himself, he was acting more sentimental these past few days than he was used to. Then again, he had been acting in a similar fashion after the end of the Winter War. He just had too much free time on his hands to think about depressing things. He wondered if Ishida was going through the same things as him right now with his situation. However, knowing him, he probably wasn't. To be or not to be...

' _Maybe I should get myself a new hobby or something… I can feel the Shakespeare getting to me. I'll probably ask Rias if she's seen anything worth watching, or something."_

As the light of the magic circle died down, Ichigo only counted four devils.

"Where's the pervert?" he asked a bit confused at the lack of the fifth member. 'Isn't this supposed to be a learning experience for him or something."

"Disappointingly enough, Issei doesn't have enough magical energy to use a magic circle so we will have to wait until he gets here." Rias sighed a bit embarrassed at how weak her pawn was. She just hoped that he would get stronger as time went by.

Ichigo scratched his head a bit annoyed. "If I would have known about this I would have carried him here just to save us time."

As his eyes changed from amber to gold and his sclera went from white to black, he searched the area with his hollow induced night vision. In the distance he spotted the brown haired pervert before he disappeared with a buzz of sonido.

The other members of the Occult Research Club exchanged nervous smiles as they waited a few seconds.

A secondary buzz announced his return along with a pale screaming Issei.

"What the hell was that!?" the pervert demanded as he fell to his knees.

Ichigo just grunted in response as he placed down the bike the brown haired teen had been riding on.

"Don't give me that Kurosaki-senpai! I could have had a heart attack." Issei screamed as he stood up.

"It's your fault for not being able to use a magic circle." Ichigo shot back.

"Gaahh!" A slash could be heard as the orange head's words cut the poor boy down.

"Senpai is ruthless," Koneko added as the others watched on.

"I'm sorry for being so useless Koneko-chan!" Issei cried out to words that weren't meant for him.

Ichigo felt bad for the kid, but not enough to have a guilty conscience because if this kid was as much, if not greater, of a pervert than either Keigo or Kon than he would get up as if nothing happen due to some perverted reason.

It only took a few seconds for his thoughts to come true as Issei found that he had a nice view of Koneko's, Rias's, and Akeno's panties from his position on the floor. It was also a matter of seconds before Ichigo stomped his face into the dirt with an irritated expression.

"And to think I felt bad for you." he muttered before turning to Rias. "This is the building that the stray has been leading humans to, right?"

They were standing outside an abandoned factory building. The building itself used to belong to a prominent company before it became bankrupt due to some huge scandal. Now it just wasted away as a great gathering place for criminals and the supernatural. Ichigo could sense the presence of a few hollows nearby, but they were nothing significant.

"That is right. Shall we head in then?" Rias asked as she led the group inside.

The first thing that assaulted Ichigo's senses was the overpowering metallic smell of blood. Something he was quite familiar with, for better or worse.

The smell was so strong that he saw Koneko cover her nose with the sleeve of her uniform.

Out of pure habit, Ichigo reached for the smaller blade of Old Man Zangetsu on his hip.

Everything became eerily quiet as the group slowly moved forward. They could all feel the killing intent that lingered in the air around them. Issei was trembling as he followed Rias and Ichigo, whose very presence seem to put the rest of the group at ease.

As they approached a large room, one could hear the disturbing sound of something eating as well as the sound of fighting.

" **RAAH!"** there was a loud screech followed by the sounds of shattering concrete and the screech of something scratching against a metal surface.

Then silence.

"Ketaketaketa..." the abnormal laugh echoed around the room before a crunching sound took its place.

The group filed into the room only to come to a very disturbing sight. Not so far from where they were standing there was a topless woman with the lower half of a gigantic beast feasting on a weakly breathing creature with a bone white mask. However, the mask was cracked enough to reveal a human face. Black blood slowly pooled around the hollow as it was being eaten alive. Slow raspy gasps of air escaped its mouth.

Issei, try as he might, couldn't help but release his lunch and dinner from the confines of his stomach.

"Stray devil Vaizor, we are here to eliminate you." Rias called out with a stong voice.

The beast slowly turned around as it continued chewing with the mouth on her abdomen.

"Ketaketaketaketa…" the strange laughter started up again as she used one of giant paws on her monstrous lower half to crush the hollow's mask and head causing it to begin dissolving into black particles.

"The difficult thing about hunting one of those things is that once you kill them their body begins to disappear, so if you want to get the most out of it, just weaken it and begin eating as soon as you can before it dies." the stay explained to no one in particular.

"Doing something so cruel while on your rampage after leaving your master, you definitely deserve death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly destroy you." Rias declared.

"You sympathise with those wild beasts, oh how the mighty have fallen, hollows are the scum of the earth, they are weak and pathetic, easy prey for devils like us! A foolish child like yourself would never understand, so I'll rip your body and colour it the same colour as your hair!" the monster barked.

"Yuuto!"

As the knight was about to rush in towards the beast a bright red light distracted him so he turned to his left to see what it was. It was then that he remembered Ichigo was part hollow.

A bright red beam of light engulfed the stray devil as a loud humming could be heard.

"Cero." Ichigo muttered coldly as he released the hollow flash. The beam itself tore a hole in the wall as it continued on, piercing a stray cloud in the sky.

There was no traces left of the stray devil once the light died down.

Ichigo then let out a sigh as he turned to the other members. "Sorry about that guys, she was pissing me off."

"Great, and here I wanted to show Ise how devils fought. There go the plans for tonight." Rias responded with a sigh of her own as she did a very elegant facepalm.

"Oh my Ichigo, I didn't think you were so eager for battle." Akeno added with a smile.

Kiba just let out a nervous laugh as Koneko glared at Ichigo. Issei on the other hand was relieved that he didn't have to fight.

"Woah. If I would have known you guys would have taken it like that, then I would have held back. It's just that I don't like seeing a menos soul with a broken mask, they temporarily regain their human state of mind for a few seconds when that happens. It's cruel to let them suffer for so long with a clear mind." Ichigo tried to defend himself. Ever since that time with Orihime's brother years ago he had tried his best to purify a hollow as fast as he could. He felt that it was alright to kill the devil like he did because the Gates of Hell did not open up when it died. "If you really want to continue your plans, there are a few hollows nearby. Will that be enough?"

"I guess, it's better than nothing. So lead the way." Rias sighed.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **-The Following Morning…**_

* * *

He was extremely tired. And it was understandable, he did only get three hours of sleep after a busy week.

"I should have just let them handle the devil... Though it was surprising. I haven't seen so many hollows in one city since Karakura." Ichigo muttered to himself as he stared at the ceiling of his room.

Last night he had encountered a total of five hollows in the area around the abandoned building. Each member of the club, except for Issei took care of one.

Kiba was able to demonstrate his impressive speed granted by his position as a knight. Koneko was able to show off her strength and defense granted to her by the rook piece. Akeno showed her overwhelming power as Rias's queen, then again she was Shuri's daughter. And finally he was able to witness Rias's power of destruction with his own eyes. He had to say, her power could one day easily reach that of an Espada. Actually, all of them had that potential. Maybe in a few years or decades for all he knew.

Another thing he found surprising him was that devils could purify hollows instead of just destroying or condemning their souls, though he suspected that it was due to their ties with Christianity, but then again he was no expert on religion. He would have to ask Urahara for more details.

Ichigo got up from his spot on the bed and thankfully enough his body was no longer as stiff as it was a few hours ago. He also noticed that nearly all of his injuries from his soul form have completely healed on his human body though those on his arms were still pretty bad. He would have to be careful while he showered. He still had an hour and a half before class started and it was a Friday. He had a lot of work to catch up on the weekend. Luckily for him, most of the current lessons were reveiw for him.

As he got his clothes from his closet he began charging his phone. He had quite a few missed calls from Orihime and Chad, they probably caught wind that he was in Karakura a few days ago. He had also received a very angry message from Tatsuki to which he answered with a not so angry message himself.

He'd probably call Chad and Orihime later. Then there was that one message from Keigo asking whether or not he had met any cute girls, which he ignored completely.

After messing around with his phone he headed towards the bathroom he had all to himself.

Half an hour later he was down stairs.

"Good morning, Harribel."

"Oh Ichigo, you're back. And here we thought you were going to stay in Las Noches until the end of the week." the stoic arrancar commented as she entered the kitchen.

It was strange to see an arrancar serve themselves a bowl of cereal, but food was important to keep their gigais working properly.

"I just got kinda distracted, with a few things after the meeting, nothing too bad though." he responded.

"Then what happened to your arm, if you don't mind me asking." she asked as she sat across from him.

"It was just a small accident during a spar, it's nothing too bad." he responded as he poked his food with his spoon. "It should heal up in a few hours."

The silence that followed was a bit uncomfortable for Ichigo as Harribel looked at him with a straight face.

"Tell me Ichigo, what bothers you. You don't seem to be here at the moment at all." she asked as she stared at him.

Ichigo hesitated. He didn't know what to say. What could he say in this situation, when he had nothing to say. There was nothing bothering him all that much, there were just a few things here and there which he needed to sort out with himself with his role as a leader and…

No.

Those were all excuses and he knew it. Something big had been bothering him...ever since he spoke with Aizen.

"... _God is dead."_

Even if he wasn't a Christian or a Catholic or part of any religion that believed in said god, those words still bothered him.

Was it because the Soul King was dead as well? He didn't know, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get rid of the feeling that something very wrong was going on in the world, his most primal instincts were practically shouting at him that something wasn't right; He needed to speak with Aizen once again, but that would have to wait until he knew more. He would have to work with Aizen once again. That was the only hope he had.

However, it would also have to wait, he couldn't go see Aizen for at least another month and a half due to the agreement he made with Kyoraku-san. The next meeting between the the Captain-Commander, Ishida, and himself was to take place in Las Noches, around three to four weeks from now. He would have to speak with Urahara first.

He gathered all his thoughts before he answered the blond arrancar. His face hardened as he spoke with purpose and clarity for the first time that entire week.

"Nothing is wrong yet Harribel, just keep a lookout for any signs of trouble these upcoming weeks. I'm sure you have already noticed, but things have been strange these past few months, and ever since we lost Hikari, things have become even more off."

"So you noticed it as well." she crossed her arms beneath her breast, impressed at how quickly Ichigo went from insecure to confident in a span of a few seconds.

"It took me some time, but I finally got there." he responded with a smirk. "Now if you don't mind me I'll be heading off to school. And Nel, stop eavesdropping. Giratina, you too, now get your bag we're gonna be late."

Nel and Giratina stumbled into the Kitchen as Ichigo place his plate in the sink after he called them out. Giratina in her uniform and Nel in her teal pajamas that had the words 'Best Girl' sewn to the chest area. She had gotten it a few days back while shopping with the other girls at the Kurosaki mansion.

"I-Ichigo we weren't eavesdropping! We were playing hide and seek! Isn't that right Giratina-chan?" the teal haired espada tried to defend herself.

"I would have believed that if you were still the size of a child Nel, but nice try." Ichigo denied her attempt at playing innocent.

"Told you he wouldn't buy it," Giratina whispered to her partner in crime.

"It could have worked, he said so himself." Nel tried to defend herself once again. She looked like a kicked puppy as she turned to Ichigo with puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry Nel, have to go," he escaped that dangerous situation like a pro as he grabbed his bag from the couch and put on his shoes as he exited the door in a hurry..

"Itsygo no baka (Itsygo, you idiot)." Nel muttered.

"We'll be back after dark Harribel-san, Nel-chan." Giratina bowed, "Now if you'll excuse me." she added politely as she followed behind Ichigo.

"Do you think we should begin rallying the arrancar?" Nel turned towards Harribel, all traces of her childish behavior gone as she acted like the mature, experience warrior she was.

"For one who doesn't like fighting, you sure turn to violence pretty quickly when it comes to him, Neliel." Harribel stated.

"If it's for him, I would be willing to die so that he can live in peace. He has worked so hard to get this far, yet the world always gets in his way. You owe him your life, don't tell me you wouldn't do the same, Harribel." Nel glared at the former hollow queen.

"Even if I said that I would I don't think our deaths would bring him any happiness, he would rather sacrifice himself than let us sacrifice our lives for him. I'm sure you already know that. That is the type of man he is." the blond Espada reasoned. "But us debating whether or not we would die for him doesn't change the fact that something is wrong here."

"It's been months since I last saw him this serious about something." Nel stated as she walked out of the room. "Whether that is a good or bad thing is beyond me. Still, even if I don't feel like there is any immediate danger, I think it's best if Ichigo continued his lessons on how to lead hollows."

.

.

.

* * *

 **/AN: So many things happened this chapter that I don't know where to start.**

 **There is every fanfic author's greatest fear, power levels. Seriously this topic terrifies me and that is why I have gone to the source material of all three series several times to try and get a level of power that a majority of people can accept. In concept of raw power the dragons of dxd take the cake, in terms of abilities bleach has the advantage (antithesis, Almighty, balance, complete hypnosis ect.) As for Ichigo's power level that might have been an exaggeration. In his current state I don't think he could take on a heavenly dragon in a fair fight, but I do feel like he has the potential to take one on and do some damage. So he can take on the wielders of the heavenly dragon sacred gears. What Sirzechs said about Ichigo was the conclusion he made after hearing about Ichigo's accomplishments from Kisuke, and it's not wrong to believe that Ichigo can go that far with how crazy his growth is. Though this is an interesting topic and I would like to discuss more about this because it gets pretty hard establishing power levels when you only have your own idea of the characters to go by. So big thanks to all the readers who pointed this out.**

 **Then pokemon. I have done quite a bit of research and stumbled across a little something known as Archeus/Archaeus which is related to alchemy which in turn gave a somewhat satisfactory way of including them more than I already have, it could be said that I found the piece I was looking for. As for calling pokemon Kaiju, Kaiju-gami, monsters, beast and stuff like that, it's kind of hard to fear something called a pocket monster. Also thanks to pokemon generations I have a better Idea of how strong I'm gonna make them. Let me just put this out now, they are stronger when surrounded by their own element.**

 **Moving on about Ichigo not acting like a leader it's meant to be that way. Ichigo possesses the characteristics of a good leader. He is charismatic, he is strong and even if he doesn't like it, his hollow form can bring fear to the hearts of even those closest to him. What is missing for Ichigo is the experience of actually being a leader, he may be smart but if he lacks the experience needed to be able to lead hollows like Aizen did. And it will be interesting don't ya think.**

 **Ichigo being able to use magic, pretty self-explanatory, but details will be revealed in later chapters.**

 **Harem: a majority of the girls are still in it, may reduce the number if plot begins to suffer or if things seemed obviously forced.**

 **There are so many other things I want to talk about but this author's note is getting quite long if you have any questions please leave a comment/ review and if you have any questions you would like answered send me a p.m. and will answer within 24 hrs, (don't quote me on that, 72 hrs is almost guaranteed). Now I need to go and start reading some more. Kuuhaku bankai out.**

-Cero del Rey Dragon: Similar in power to a Gran Rey Cero except that the magic fused with it is meant to weaken a dragon's defence. Meant for dragon v. dragon battles.

-Shadow Sonido: Combination of sonido and shadow force.

(Description taken from bulbapedia)

-Shadow Force: The middle of Giratina's head crest glows light blue and Giratina's body turns black and disappears. Seconds later, it reappears behind the opponent and attacks it. Negates protective magic, allows user to bypass barriers, can be used to dodge attacks (Giratina only)

-Precipice Blades: a series of incandescent sharp stones coated with lava spring from the ground. If the top edge hits an opponent, an explosion is caused. (Groudon only)

-Scald: A stream of scalding hot water surrounded by steam fired from the mouth.

-Heal block: Prevents target from healing for five turns (days). Since this is not the pokemon game the amount of time for a target to be able to heal themselves depends on the target, regeneration is not completely stopped but is slowed down substantially.

-Lava Plume: the user causes an explosion around it covering the area around it in flames and smog, when used by someone with well versed in earth magic they can cause an explosion underground.

-Solar Beam: user takes in sunlight/moonlight (power halved in moonlight, also depends on the stage of the moon) before releasing a condensed beam of energy.

-Thunder: summons a powerful thunderbolt from the sky. Easier to use during rainy weather.

* * *

Now to catch some z's


	8. Chapter 7: Dragon's Plea

**AN:** Well… It's been a long time everyone. 'About a year since I last updated… Other than writer's block, I don't really have a reason for taking so long to update and with such a short chapter. Around 3000 words which is almost nothing to what I usually write after being gone for so long. Anyway enough of my babbling. I just want to thank you all for sticking around and once again sorry for the wait. My goal is to start updating once or twice a month to get things moving again. Weirdly enough I feel that any plan I make is always ruined at the last second. (The story of my life,) At least I've started on the next chapter. Anyway, enjoy.

Though I do wonder, how Many people thought I died or something? Hmm, oh well.

* * *

-Name of Attacks-

 _Flashback_

' _thoughts'_

" **Monster/hollow"**

"Normal"

 **.**

* * *

 **-TDHK Ch 7: Dragon's Plea**

* * *

 **-1.**

Ever since he had returned from Hueco Mundo Ichigo has had a somewhat peaceful week. He went to school, did his homework, went to the club, trained his body for a few hours, normal stuff.. Sure, he had things to think about, but they weren't things he should tear himself apart for after putting some thought into it.

It was peaceful, which surprised him. He was relaxed enough that he was able to eat diner comfortably.

If anything, he worried about Issei. His troublesome underclassmen had gotten himself involved with some ex-members of the church that now served fallen angels. Being who he was he worried a bit, especially since Rias hadn't told him the full story. All he currently knew was that Issei Hyoudou was ambushed during one of his contracts and that the contractor was killed and crucified in their own home or something by a crazy white haired fallen priest, which pissed him off.

Rias told him to stay out of the matter since his involvement or that of his faction could complicate matters between himself and the fallen angels. She seemed a bit stressed out and irritated over the whole thing, but it seemed that this time around, the fallen angels were the ones who had overstepped their bounds by entering territory allocated to devils. At the very least, she gave him information on the fallen angels and stray exorcist that were currently living at an abandoned church near the outskirts of town.

He was going to stay out of this matter in respect to Rias's wishes, or he was until Issei came to him. Afterall It would be hypocritical to refuse the distressed pleas of his underclassman.

" _Please, Kurosaki-senpai! I beg you, help me save her!" Issei begged him as he bowed on his hands and knees as tears streamed down his face. "S-she's in trouble, I don't know what they're gonna do to her, b-but she was crying! All she wanted was a friend! I have to go save her, SHE'S MY FRIEND GOD DAMN IT!"_

 _Ichigo, to say the least, was honestly surprised by his underclassman. The amount of emotion he was showing Ichigo wasn't something that Ichigo could take lightly even when he was trying to understand what was going on._

" _Oi Hyoudou, calm down a bit. Tell me what's going on, clearly. What's going on? Who's in trouble?" Ichigo asked him as he pulled him off the floor and helped him inside. "Come inside, explain to me what's wrong after you've calmed down a bit."_

" _Nel, give me a hand with him." Ichigo called to the green haired espada as he grabbed Issei's wrist._

" _What's wrong with him, Ichigo?" She asked as she got closer, the kid didn't even look at her as he kept asking Ichigo for help. He looked extremely distressed._

 _Issei, on the other hand, resisted, "We don't have time! We have to go save her or else she'll be killed!"_

" _Ichigo, this sounds serious." Nel stated as she carefully listened to what Issei was saying._

" _You think I don't know that!?" He responded a bit irritated. "Spit it out Issei, what the hell is going on? Where are the others!?" Ichigo asked as his irritation grew every second that passed. "Where? What? When, Issei? Give me some answers."_

" _ASIA IS IN DANGER!"_

 _Ichigo just took a deep breath. "And who is Asia?"_

After finally calming down, Issei told him about the friend he had made a few days ago. A kind girl named Asia Argento. A nun who happened to have incredible healing powers (which gave Ichigo the weirdest feelings of deja vu for some odd reason). Excommunicated from the church because she healed a devil. It was a depressing story to say the least and he understood where Issei was coming from. He may be extremely perverted, but he had a good heart, something Ichigo could respect.

Ichigo, personally, wanted to help him. However, Ichigo, the Hollow King, could do no such thing unless he risked starting a war with the fallen angels. If only he had met with the leader of the Grigori before, but that meeting was still several weeks away. Also, Rias asked him to stay out of this matter since she wasn't going to do anything, or so she said, unless the fallen angels provoked her any more than they already had.

And that was what landed him in his current predicament. He couldn't really interfere directly. At the same time, if he rejected Issei's pleas he would be disappointed in himself because he himself had gone through something similar when Orihime was abducted. Being denied help to save a friend in need really did a number on him especially because he had thought that he could rely on the Gotei 13 almost fully at that point in time. They had their reasons at the time, which he finally understood in his current position of leadership.

However, it was because of his current position of power that motivated him to look for a loophole. He had been asked to stay out of the matter. Plus he himself couldn't act irrationally, or he might start a war… factoring in the two familiar spiritual pressures in the next room… then something clicked.

"Please, Kurosaki-senpai, you are the last person I can turn to… Bouchou won't back me up, and I don't have the power to save her by myself." Issei cried out not as loud as before. "She has already been through so much, I can't just leave her to those bastards! They are going to do something to her, they said something about a ritual…"

"Try to understand, what I am saying, Hyoudou, I can not help you directly..." Ichigo stated bluntly.

"But why not! Aren't you extremely powerful or..."

"That is what I am trying to get to, Hyoudou, if you didn't interrupt me, it is not that I don't want to help you, it is that I can't, or not directly, however…" Ichigo explained slowly what he had realized. "Issei, why don't you form a contract with me."

Issei was taken aback, but accepted nonetheless. This might be his only chance to get help, and if things didn't work out he would have to go alone.

"I accept." he answered firmly before he even heard any details.

"Good. Now for this to work, you can't go at it alone, you are too inexperienced to attack the enemy base by yourself." Ichigo added as he went over the details in his head. "Kiba, Koneko." Ichigo called out. "Would it be alright if I hired the both of you as well."

A surprised Issei turned towards the small hallway that he had been led through to reach the living room. "Koneko-chan, Kiba what are you two doing here?"

Rubbing the back of his head as Koneko stood beside him, Kiba responded, "Sorry Ichigo-senpai, but we have a message from Buchou for Hyoudou-san…"

"I'm going to rescue Asia, no matter what Buchou says!" Issei responded angrily believing that his fellow peerage members had come to stop him. Kiba flinched a bit, not expecting so much anger from Isssi.

"We didn't come here to stop you." Koneko stated firmly. "Buchou wanted us to tell you this. 'The pawn is not as weak as you think, When you step foot in a location I acknowledge as enemy territory...'"

"Then the [Pawn] is able to promote to any other piece except for the [King]." Ichigo finished once he realised what they were saying, It was like regular chess. "So I guess Rias considers the church to be 'enemy territory?'" He asked.

"Koneko glared at him. "That was rude Ichigo-senpai."

"Sorry 'bout that, but I guess Rias never actually forbade Issei from going to the church to rescue his friend then. Isn't that good for you Issei." Ichigo commented, disappointed that the one time he had come up with a scheme of his own it was shot down indirectly by Rias. He didn't know what to feel about that. "I take it that the two of you are gonna help him out."

"Yes, Hyoudou-kun is a comrade of mine and I respect his decision of rescuing his friend even if I don't know her. Besides I don't particularly like fallen angels." Kiba stated firmly.

"I am going too. I would feel uneasy if only the two go." Koneko added.

"W-Wha, you guys..." Issei breathed out a bit emotional. "Are you serious?"

"Of course we are." they both answered simultaneously.

Ichigo just smiled as he watched them from the side. Truly impressed by the bond forged between them. Still, he couldn't help but be a bit dissatisfied about how quickly he was forgotten. Even after the ingenious plan he had come up with.

"You know what..." Ichigo spoke, getting their attention. "Fuck it, I'll go as well."

"Kurosaki-senpai!?" The three devil's were caught off guard.

"But I thought It would cause problems if you were to get involved?" Kiba asked a bit nervous of the possible end results.

"When a friend needs help you don't simply stand by and do nothing." Ichigo responded. "Even when it cost me my life, I have never regretted saving someone I care about. So there is no reason for me not to help." He stated with a faraway look, as if he was having a flashback.

There was a slight pause.

"Oi senpai, you just said something really scary." Issei stated.

"What do you mean? Didn't you need help?" Ichigo looked at him a bit confused.

"..."

"..."

"..."

No one gave him an answer. How could they, Ichigo blatantly stated that he died.

' _Must be a shinigami thing.'_ the three devils silently concluded as they looked stared at him.

"Anyway, let's get going. Time is of the essence." Ichigo was trying hard to get rid of the sudden awkward feeling that overtook the room as he started heading out with his club members behind him..

However, before they even exited the living room, they were intercepted by two of the residents of Ichigo's home.

"Where do you think you're going, Ichigo." It was Harribel and Loly who got in between them and the door. Nel, who was with them, joined the two female arrancars.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, but it would be best if you didn't get yourself involved in such a simple matter."

"It doesn't matter if it is a simple matter or not. I am going." He looked them in the eyes. He wasn't going to back down and they already knew that. They expected this to happen.

The atmosphere grew tense and uncomfortable for the three devils as they observed. That is why...

"Well if it was going to be like that then ya shoulda left right away instead of takin' yer sweet time listening to sob stories, Kurosaki. If ya woulda done that then you might have gotten away." A new voice appeared from behind the group. Four individuals stepped out from a hole in reality. Amongst the four was nervous Menoly, a grinning Grimmjow, a relaxed Ajax, and…

"Damnit, Shuri."

"Akeno-senpai?"

.

.

.

* * *

 **-2.**

She was angry, very angry. The reason, Ichigo didn't really understand. If anything, he should be the one pissed off, but instead became really annoyed. Things got extremely uncomfortable when she suddenly showed up with two espadas. No, it was when they got a look at her face when things got really strange, awkward, tense. He couldn't really find the words to describe that sensation other than 'shit.'The worst part was that his fellow club mates were still in the room. The worst part was that they looked as him for an explanation, or at the very least Koneko and Kiba did. No, the worst part was that he couldn't find an explanation for this.

He knew there was a chance of this happening, but he waved it off as highly unlikely. To be honest he had prepared himself mentally for all the possible events involving Akeno. She would scream at him, accuse him, even hate him for keeping this hidden even after they had become friends. It was a burden that made his hollow mask feel heavier than usual,yet he was prepared for it. In the end, he ended up dragging his friends down with him.

Luckly for him they were pressed for time so he sent Ajax with them. He, of course, stayed behind.

"What were you thinking Ichigo!" Shuri snapped as she glared at him. Not really screaming but the bite was still there. The unexpected encounter seemed to have caught her off guard as well.

"The hell do you want from me. I was only gonna help out a friend." he retorted. "It's not like I killed anyone or destroyed anything. And what about you, didn't you say something about waiting for the right time to reveal yourself to Akeno or something,." He scratched his head. Just when things were going so well. The only way things could get worse was if he lied and he wasn't going to do that. He had made a promise to Shuri. He wouldn't break his promise. He didn't want to break his promise. But, he might have to.

"Don't change the subject, Ichigo- _sa-ma_." she made sure to emphasize the sama. "What were you thinking? Did you even think about the consequences of storming a church. The shinigami would probably get involved!" Again she made sure to get her point across by poking him in the chest multiple times.

"I doubt they'd do anything." He retorted. "Now if you're talking about the angels, then I don't know or care." He shot back giving her a disinterested look. If it didn't make her angrier then this matter would end sooner rather than later.

His disinterested facade worked, or so she hoped.

Shuri just rubbed her forehead in irritation. "Ichigo, I understand you wanted to help Hyoudou-san with his endeavor. Helping other is what I like and respect about, but next time please don't do anything reckless. You have other things to worry about, different responsibilities. Let the devils handle their own problems." She asked of him.

Ichigo knew he had more responsibilities, but what else could he use the power gained with those responsibilities. Afterall, protecting others is what kept him human.

' _Even if…'_ Ichigo was going to say something but he stopped himself. He wouldn't forgive himself if he said anything more. _'Even if one of those devil's is your own daughter?'_ He wouldn't make her choose. So he didn't.

"Anyway. I know we sent Ajax with them, but what about Issei and the others? Even if they don't say anything, they deserve an explanation at the very least, don't you think so?" he asked her. He just knew that it was bothering her as well. He had to push her in the right direction, he had to get her to move forward. Her hesitation could lead her towards her own ruin. "Even if you don't want to, I can tell them something. This isn't just about you anymore, it involves all of us that know that you are Akeno's mother."

The other espada in the room shifted a bit uncomfortably. This whole family drama thing between a hollow and their living child was a bit uncomfortable for those who had forgotten about their life and those who completely discarded it.

"I… After this whole thing is over... do you think you can bring them to me. I'll take care of this on my own." Shuri seemed a bit hesitant. She believed it was still too early to meet with Akeno. There was still one more thing she had to do and she had to do it soon.

"So are the two of ya done arguin' already?" Grimmjow having gotten tired of waiting, decided to interrupt their conversation.

"Seriously Kurosaki, if you're goin' to keep lettin' all your subordinates boss you around, then what the hell is the point of being king? Just do what ya want and don't take shit from anyone else."

Ichigo grinned. "Shut up Grimmjow. Or I'll kick your ass for telling me what to do."

"That's more like it! So are we gonna fuck shit up of what?! Don't you have another princess to go save or somethin.'" Hueco Mundo was boring him so once he caught wind that Ichigo was 'going to do something reckless' he knew something interesting was going to happen.

"As I was saying, do what you have to do, Shuri. I just hope that you can speak with Akeno and spend time with her soon." Ichigo told her his honest feelings. "The both of you deserve to be happy. Together."

"Oi, Kurosaki, don't you fucken' ignore me you bastard! I'll kill you!"

"Ara, ara. Well if my king demands it then I guess I have no choice." She answered him while returning to her usual teasing self before softening her eyes. "I'll be doing just that, I promise. Sorry for all the trouble I've caused you so far." She bowed to him.

"Okay, so who is coming along?" Ichigo asked as he stopped Grimmjow's clawed hand a few inches from his face. "Nel? Harribel?"

"I'll pass." The blond arrancar responded now that it was made clear whether she had a choice on the matter.

"I'll pass too. I mean, it's a bit much don't you think Ichigo? An espada for something like this?" Nel questioned.

Ichigo as if realizing something incredible just looked at them with a blank face. Three seconds passed before it all clicked in Ichigo's mind. After having thrown Grimmjow's arm to the side he shouted. "God fucken damniiiitt!"

"Wait so yer telling me that we're goin' against a whole bunch of small fries?" the blue haired espada asked, completely stupefied. "Then why the hell did I come here for?! What a fucken waste of time! Fuck This I'm going back, thanks for nothing Kurosaki." And with that a garganta was opened and Grimmjow was gone.

Not paying much attention to his departure, Ichigo sat down covering his face with both hands. "Why doesn't anything go the way I want it today? Who the hell did I piss of to deserve this?"

The three remaining arrancar didn't know how to respond to him. Harribel just shook her head as she exited the living room with a small smile in tow.

Meanwhile Nel and Shuri tried to comfort him. "Don't feel bad Itsygo. You were just over prepared." Nel stated as she put her hand on his shoulder a small giggle escaping her lips.

"Oh my. Ichigo, for now let us make sure that we stay neutral by preventing any casualties on both sides. After all, Ajax-san was only ordered to protect your friends from dying, so let us get going."

Ichigo sighed. "Let's get this over with."

.

.

.

* * *

AN: Hope is was worth the wait… Pls don't hurt me I have a familia!

Bad jokes aside I'll answer a few reviews. (Note to self: don't be lazy and write the names of reviewers)

-Nel will most likely stay.

-Pokemon will stay. But I have considered doing another story without them planned a few things out and surprisingly things would be very different if I do follow through. Also, I realized that many of the longer chapters could have easily been divided into multiple smaller chapters. That would simplify things and clear things up and that is my mistake. Don't know if I'll change it though, depends on popular opinion.

-can't really link the picture but just go to google and enter 'female Ulquiorra' into the search bar and it should be the one of the first results.

-moar ships will sail. But power levels will break me

-I also feel like this story needs a prequel. If only the author would get off his lazy ass and… oh wait. I should really work on that prequel, I probably have 10,000 words worth of prequel material somewhere on this thing, should probably post it as a side story if I find it. You'd be surprised how much get's cut off from the final versions of chapters.

Author EXE. has stopped working, Caffeine levels running low...

* * *

Within the Soul King's Palace Aizen couldn't control his laughter. Sitting on a throne made of stone. Shards of a purple crystal scattered all around him.

"It's good to be king. Don't you think, Kurosaki Ichigo?"


End file.
